Blizzard Heart
by kodomo kikilala
Summary: A no name heresy questioned his very own existence until Kaoru, the Spiritual Deity, searching for love, named him Kenshin. She gave him a reason to live and he taught her the meaning of one true love. K&K pairing.
1. It all Began

Summary : A no name heresy questioned his very own existence until Kaoru, the Spiritual Deity, searching for love, named him Kenshin. She gave him a reason to live and he taught her the meaning of one true love. Sadly, love was not without sacrifice. Especially not when it entangled Enishi, Warrior God…

Disclaimer: Me, no own any of the Rurouni Kenshin's character, just the plot of this particular story. I need to do this to improve my grammar.

Warning: Not 'beta'. Might be full of grammatical mistake which I am prone to…

**It all began…**

The Full Moon claimed the hours of darkness, illuminating the topography of the earth for night travelers. Nocturnal wind was blowing cold causing the meadow to sway and dance towards its course. A particular patch, in the middle of the field, did not move in synchronize with the rest. What looked like a silhouette of a man lying on his back with his entire weight resting on the unmoving spot.

The man lazed with his limbs all stretched out, looking intently into the clear blueish grey sky. He allowed the chill to settle comfortably on the warmth of his body which was covered only by a thin layer of clothing. He did not shiver as the caress of the icy wind was nothing compared to his emptiness and coldness of his heart.

He silently questioned the purposes of his existence in this world. He doubted protecting the sword that was resting peacefully in the very same cave that he had called his home, was the reason for his need of air. The sword, he somehow knew, had form a shield around the cave forbidding entrance to any living object except him. It was more likely the sword existed to protect him instead. He had no friends or family to belong to, only a long shining weapon as his day and night companion, but that did not justify his needs for existence.

He had tried to set journey to explore lands beyond his sight but somehow found himself incapable of do so. Something invisibly was chaining, imprisoning him to the cave, unable him to run very far. Once he heard distantly from the passing travelers that there was a neighbouring village across the field. He ventured to the village to search for his answer, to fill his emptiness but he could not connect at all with the hustle and bustle of the village before him. He felt nothing. He went back to his cave, where at least the lingering silence was welcoming. The cave gave him a sense of security, when no where else could.

Every breath that he took, it was meaningless, he felt. He had nothing to look forward to, nothing to do. He wasted his time observing every sunrise and sunset, waiting for time to pass, waiting for something to come to him. _'Waiting?_' He asked himself when the thought abruptly attacked his mind. Waiting for what exactly, he did not know. Perhaps waiting for the moment when he ceased to breathe, ending his vapid life.

He sighed heavily before he stood up, dusting his rear. His long flaming red hair lit by the brightness of the moon was blown to his side along the direction of the gushing wind. Contrast to his cold hollow heart, his fiery mane emanated strong willed and spirit. He looked up to the moon, wandering not of its beauty but of its existence. _'The moon emits enough lighting for me to walk back to the cave… It serves its purposes well. But purpose do I walk back to the cave where there is nothing for me there?_' He sniggered and walked back to the cave nevertheless. '_Where would I go if not back to the cave? No where…' _He answered miserably.

* * *

"MEGUMI!" Someone was shouting from outside of Megumi's laboratory. 

"Not again?" Megumi ceased writing her report and sighed softly before she reluctantly stood up from her chair. She dragged her feet to the window and looked down.

"Hi! Wanna come out and play, Megumi?" Kaoru waved her hand vigorously and grinned at the Megumi who couldn't help rolling her eyes and sighed at the sight of Kaoru.

"No, Kaoru. I don't want to come out and play. I have a report to write." Megumi answered with a straight face before she shut her window and went back to her desk. She was annoyed.

Before Megumi could complete a sentence, Kaoru marched into her laboratory. "That's what you said yesterday and the day before!" Kaoru whined and pouted.

Megumi ignored her, pretending that Kaoru was not standing akimbo in front of her.

"Megumi, you can't ignore me forever, you know." Kaoru said after a while.

"Kaoru, don't you have someone else that you could bug? Go disturb your Enishi. I am sure he is than more willing to entertain you." Megumi bit back and continued her work. "Unlike you, Spiritual Deity, I have practical work to do and document down on my finding." She added while writing on the parchment.

There was an unusual moment of silence which Megumi was not expecting. She was fairly sure that Kaoru was going to argue back. Curiously, Megumi looked up and found Kaoru standing not in front of her but by the window, looking outside into the far distance.

Standing before Megumi was not the childish like Kaoru who had just shouted for Megumi to come out and play but a graceful grown up with her waist length hair tied in a high pony tail. It was a shame that Kaoru always had her hair up, Megumi reckoned. Kaoru's beautiful hair was silky and shiny. On its own, it radiated a powerful willed of spirit. If she was to let her down, it would definitely be her crown of beauty, if not her good looks. With her hair up, Kaoru was of a simple beauty enhanced by her large sapphire-gem-like eyes glitter as she mused to herself. Kaoru looked demure, yet, pure with a pinch of elegance in her white robe that spilled its fabric loosely on the floor around her feet.

"Kaoru?" Megumi was getting worried. "Is something wrong?" She walked to stand beside Kaoru. She looked outside the window, searching for whatever that held Kaoru's gaze. However, the scenery, she saw, was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Enishi asked my hand for marriage…" Kaoru trailed off, still looking toward the far east.

"That's wonderful. Congratulation." Megumi was overwhelmed by the news. She smiled cheerfully to Kaoru but her smile faded when she noticed Kaoru wasn't too happy with the news. "Kaoru?" Her concern for her best friend, who tend to annoy her most of the time, rose another level higher. "Why are you not excited by the marriage proposal?"

Kaoru was silent for a while before she turned to Megumi with a sad smile carving her lips. "Should I be?" She questioned before she sighed and turned to continued staring outside the window towards the same direction that she was looking before.

Megumi was perplexed at Kaoru's question but said nothing.

"I have been observing the human cultivation for some time now. I am pretty mystified over their way of living. But what interest me most is what they call love – love between a man and woman. Their gesture of love, be it physical or emotionally, is really something worth exploring, interesting." Kaoru said after a short while.

Megumi remained silent as she did not know where this conversation was leading.

"I love all things but I don't think I will ever get devastated or seemingly lost when something that I love, is lost. When a man and woman are in love, one will feel terrible lost losing the others. It will come to a point whereby they have no desire to live their very precious limited life. They sacrifice what was important to their individual needs just to please the others. Weird, isn't it? I don't understand it but I find really intriguing."

"Only the homosapien species had this capability of this 'love' or should I say- weakness…" Megumi finally commented. "So, what does this 'love' issue have to do with your marriage to Enishi?" Megumi still could not see the direction of the conversation.

Kaoru turned to Megumi with a smile. "You might think that it is stupid but I, even though I don't understand, believed that I should be in love to be married of. I want to be in love. Like human does."

"Kaoru, are you not in love with Enishi? You have been idolizing him since you ere young. And please be reminded that we are not human. We are deities. So why do you want to experience the complexity of human's emotion and to even compare your feeling to a mere human? Our kind is more advance in our intelligence and emotion quotient. We can't possibly be compared to the human race. For God sake, we are their guardian." Megumi reminded Kaoru. Megumi honestly do not understand why would Kaoru want to be in touch with the human emotion. "To indulge in emotions, is inviting miserable."

"I idolized Enishi out of respect." Kaoru could only smile and said nothing more. She knew that Megumi would not understand. It is best that she kept her feeling to herself. She continued to look outside. She somehow felt that something was calling for her from the east which was why she kept looking to that direction. _'It must be my imagination. I am getting restless'_ She sighed.

Megumi looked at Kaoru with concerned. Whatever happened to the cheerful face that she just saw a while ago? Two knocks on the door, snapping her out of her musing.

"Come in." Megumi approved.

"Good morning, ladies." Enishi came into the room.

"Enishi! What are you doing here?" Kaoru immediately turned around and asked in surprised when she heard his voice.

"I am here to collect my young apprentice who is late for her practice. Misao told me that you would be here." Enishi explained his presence.

'_That little tweet!'_ Kaoru had deliberately came to see Megumi when she knew she was due for her sword practice. She was trying to avoid meeting Enishi, for some reason.

"How nice and thoughtful of you to come and collect this little girl here. You could have just gotten someone to fetch for her instead. Anyhow, I am honored that Warrior God himself is at my humble office. May I serve you something to drink?" Megumi was being polite and diplomatic. In actual fact, she didn't like any visitor to her laboratory cum office, even if it was the Emperor God himself.

"It is alright, Megumi. We will be leaving now. I am already late for practice." Kaoru gracefully walked over to Enishi who gave her a big welcoming smile and extended his right hand to her. She put her hand in his.

"Thank you for the offer, Megumi. We shall be running along now and leave you in peace. I must apologize for my fiancée's disruption to your work. I will keep an eye on her in the future." Enishi apologized before he excused on behalf of Kaoru and himself. It was well known that Megumi, the Head of Science Department did not fancy being disturbed while she was at work. She was also very fond of working round the clock. He wondered briefly, why his Kaoru even enjoyed Megumi's company in the first place.

Kaoru stared irritable at Enishi. _'What fiancée! I have not agree to anything yet!'_ She berated inwardly. Deep down, she knew very well that the marriage was inevitable. It was a matter of time. Spiritual Deity was one with the Warrior God – it had always been. Still, she believed that she was not his possession and there was no need of him treating her like a child.

* * *

Kaoru was concentrating hard on her footing while planning on her next attack. Somehow she was distracted by his smile. Something in the way he had smiled made her very uneasy. She charged forward in full force and decided a frontal attack. 

He was still smiling at her, his body posture relaxed.

The smile on his face was slowly building the fury in her. She almost hit his shoulder with her bokken when his image blurred and thus, disappeared into thin air. Kaoru jumped slightly when Enishi, out of nowhere, grabbed her hand holding her bokken, by the wrist, twisted and pressed against her back. The counter attack by Enishi forced Kaoru to kneel down on one of her knee. She struggled to free herself but Enishi hold on her was firm.

Enishi bent down and whispered to her ears, "You are not concentrating. Your moves were easily read. You were distracted, my young apprentice. What are you thinking of, my beloved?"

The endearment caused Kaoru to freeze on her spot. Her mind went blank.

Enishi carefully disengaged his hold on Kaoru and helped her stood by her arms. Her back was facing him. He stood close to her from behind until his chest hit her back. "You are avoiding me." It was a statement.

Kaoru did not answer nor move an inch. Cold sweat was breaking through her pores.

He ran his hand through her pony tail and pulled the band that was holding her hair together. As her hair fell gracefully against her back, fragrant wafted into his senses. He hugged her by the waist from behind and dipped his nose to her neck.

Kaoru was startled. "Enishi, let go! I am all sweaty and sticky." She wriggled in his embrace.

"You're very sweet." Enishi commented truthfully as he took in her scent.

"What!" Kaoru couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You smell really good despite your sweat. It is driving me crazy." His tone went really soft with an edge of aggressiveness.

"Enishi…" Kaoru tried to remove his arm from wrapping her waist.

"You are my future wife. You will marry me and I will make you very happy. There is nothing to be afraid of. Give yourself to me. We are meant to be together. I need you. If you need time to prepare yourself, I'll understand. I will wait for you. Come to me when you are ready. I am all here for you." Enishi wooed her.

Kaoru stopped struggling. She felt a small shiver traveling down her spine as Enishi kissed her neck, tightening his embrace.

* * *

Kaoru sighed deeply as she immersed her body into the hot tub. The hot bath was doing good to her aching muscle. She closed her eyes, thinking of what just happened in the training room – what Enishi had just said to her. 

"Perhaps this is love. I shouldn't be so stubborn and try looking for something out of my figment of imagination. What I am looking for is right in front of me." She convinced herself. Everyone, except herself, thought that Enishi and herself were a perfect couple. Majority can't be wrong. On the day of her existence, she was already bound to Enishi, Warrior God. She knew but she did not mind at first, as it was by the order of the heaven. She had always been order abiding despite her little mischief.

Enishi had practically watched her bloomed from a little child into a woman that she was now. He had been gentle and caring towards her. He had never been too busy when came to her matters. He was her master, he helped groomed her. He most probably knew her from inside out.

"Why am I still beating my brains for? Enishi loves me and I will marry him. That is the purpose of me – help the Warrior God, be his strength and spirit, to maintain the order on earth." She resolute and smiled a half smile. She continued to enjoy her much relaxing bath. She felt a burden that weighed a tonne had been taken of her chest.

* * *

Kaoru dressed in her yukata and stood on the arc bridge, crossing over water lily pond. The moon was round and big. The sky was clear. She missed the full moon the night before. She had always enjoyed looking at the full moon. She didn't know what she was expecting by looking at the moon but somehow, some part of her seemed to believe that the moon held the answer to her questions. She smiled at her own silliness. 

"Kaoru." A gentle voice was heard.

Kaoru turned to the voice and saw Enishi walking towards her. She gave a warm smile and turned back to the moon. That was the first genuine smile that he received from her ever since he proposed to her.

Enishi couldn't help but wrapped his long stretching arm across Kaoru's chest. Instead of struggling, Kaoru bend her elbow and hold onto his lower arm, securing his embrace. She relaxed into his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. He was delighted that she was responding positively to him.

She felt at ease and comfortable being in that position. Enishi crooked his head to rest lightly on hers. She could tell that he was smiling. The night was perfectly stilled but the moment was perfectly beautiful. However, she couldn't help thinking that something was amiss. Something was not quite right. She immediately dismissed her negative thoughts and concentrated on moonlighting with Enishi instead. She shut her mind to the nagging sensation that her heart has been signaling.

Enishi kissed her temple.

* * *

"_Kaoru… Kaoru…."_ The very faint voice kept on calling for her. 

"Who is it?" Kaoru fanatically looked around to identify the source.

"_Kaoru…."_ The voice begged for her to come.

"Where are you? Why can't I see you?" Kaoru was growing anxious. She wanted so much to go to the aid of the voice but all she could see was darkness surrounding her. Everywhere she turned, she was only met with darkness, dead end. She felt that darkness was slowly engulfing the anguish voice. She desperately wanted to find the owner of the voice.

"_Kaoru, help me… I need you…. Kaoru…"_ The voice was in distress.

"I will help you but you need to tell me where you are. I can't see you. Help me find you." She shouted as she turned around feverishly in her spot. The voice was drifting further away from her. "Where are you?" Panic rising in her speech. She would not allow herself to lose trial of the voice.

"_Help me… Came to me… Kaoru… Please come to me… Find me, please… Hurry…" _

"How will I find you?" Kaoru was still searching the darkness around her.

"_East…. Where the sun is born everyday… East, Kaoru… Hurry…Please…"_

Kaoru's eyes snapped wide opened. She was very calm. She got up from her bed and walked towards the window. She opened the window and looked toward east direction. "Hang in there. I am coming to save you." She said to the night wind, hoping that it will help transmit her message to the east.

* * *

**Author's note:** I never understand why some writer can come up with so many stories at a time. Now, I think, I do. I have yet to complete my main story but here I am writing another one. 

I was a little skeptical about posting this one (even though I had this written for months and sitting in one corner of my hard disc, abandoned) until I read another author's tips about writing. She (I think it is a she) wrote, I quote,

"_Sometimes switching to a backup project for a while can really help my head clear… refreshed and ready to rock… keep (me) from burning out on any particular project."_

Therefore, I decided to post it, however this chapter/story might turn out to be, while I sit around and 'think' of what to write for the next chapter of my main story. I don't intend to write long chapter for this story like the first one.

So, anybody, please leave me a review and tell me what you think of it. Thank you.


	2. Himura Sword

**Himura Sword **

Enishi smiled to himself as he walked along the corridor to Kaoru's room. He was going to have breakfast with her. In his arm, he held a bouquet of roses, with the intention to surprise her. His memory brought him back to the night before when he held Kaoru in his arm. The span of his smile grew wider.

The feel of her warmth against his skin, embracing her sweet intoxicating scent had left him in a very good and pleasant mood the following morning. He was known to all for his atrocious temper and without having to do much, she somehow managed to bring the calm in him. What was required was only her present. He supposed that was why God had made her his equal – she was there to tame him, to balance him out.

He found it uncanny how he became so attached to her. She had a very strong spirit and a kind heart. She was constantly defiant, challenging the order of the heaven and would go all the way out, whether or not it would ridicule herself, to prove her point. She was dead head stubborn. For all of that, he loved her for who she was.

Enishi knocked on Kaoru's door. "Kaoru, may I come in?"

There was no answer.

He smiled to the door and reached for the knob. His Kaoru was very fond to sleep in. And he had intentionally came to see her very early in the morning in hope to watch her sleep. Despite of the bad traits in her character, even in her sleeping form she radiated an air of peace around of her. The wave calmed those around her.

He carefully opened the door and stepped into her room quietly. "Kaoru…" he called softly not to awaken her if she was still deep in her slumber. He disappeared into her room and closed the door softly behind him.

It didn't take long before Kaoru's room door was swung opened forcefully from the inside. Enishi stomped out her room hurriedly, leaving red petals, once a bouquet of flower, scattered round the floor. He fled, clutching to a piece of parchment in his fist.

Enishi ran back to his quarter, charging right into his Officer-In-Command's office.

Aoshi observed his superior calmly, expecting his next instruction.

"She is gone." It was a statement. "Find her." It was an official commanded.

Aoshi crooked his brow. _'Again?' _ He sighed heavily.

Enishi turned around with his back facing Aoshi. He brought his fist to his face and opened them. He read the piece parchment again.

'_Someone is in need of my help.. I'll be back.'_

He closed his eyes, balling his hand into a fist again. _'Kaoru… Where have you gone to this time?'_

XooooXooooXoooooXoooooXoooooXooooooXoooooXoooooXoooooXoooooX

He felt a certain joy which he never knew he was capable of feeling. It felt weird to be excited over the coming day when the day was just like any other day. He had a hunch that something was going to happen that day. Something was coming on its way to him. He didn't know how or why he had this feeling but he just did.

He sat among the meadow of grass looking at the faraway land, waiting anxiously for that something. He knew it was silly but he could not help but hope. It was the very first time he felt hope. It was as though he could finally the see the light at the end of the dark tunnel.

He locked his hands behind his head and laid happily among tall grasses. He smiled to the sky. It didn't really matter if nothing was coming because at the very moment, he felt oddly good about his life and he was content by feeling just. As the ray was warming him, he slowly drifted to sleep, an unusual smile still carving his lips.

XooooXooooXoooooXoooooXoooooXooooooXoooooXoooooXoooooXoooooX

"Where is this place?!" Kaoru looked around her. "There is nothing here!" She said aloud, frustrated.

She could not believe that she voluntarily and blindly allow her feet to take her to wherever she was. She cannot reason out why she felt such strong need to go where it was leading her. There was an urgency to reach the owner of the voice. Something kept on nagging at the back of her head.

"Is East any further than this?" she asked herself. She spotted a large rock and sat on it. She brought her knees to her chest and sighed. "Where am I…?" She decided that she was going to need help and she placed her palm on the earth and summoned for the Kuno, Guardian the Soil.

"Kaoru, Lord Enishi is looking for you," was the first thing Kuno reported.

"You tell me you seen me here and I'll send Misao to stay with you for a week." Kaoru smiled triumphantly. Misao was always her best line of defense or threat.

A drop of sweat appeared on Kuno's forehead. "You are putting me in a very difficult situation…" he said under his breath.

"If Enishi ask of my whereabouts, just tell him that I have acquired new skill and you cannot detect me," Kaoru offered her suggestion with a smile.

However, Kuno was none to happy with her brilliant idea. He imagined Lord Shinomori, if not Lord Enishi, to skin him alive if he were to tell them exactly as suggested. He shook his, thinking of the misery Kaoru was about to bring upon him.

"Anyway, that aside, which way is the quickest way to get to the east?" she asked.

Kuno quirked his brow, thinking of why she wanted to head east. So far, whenever she took a trip down earth, she never once bothered about direction. She would explore wherever her feet landed her.

Reading the expression from Kuno's face, she added, "Someone has been summoning me. It has request for my help. Has anything happened in the East?" Since she had no idea what she was looking for, she thought she might find a clue by asking.

"Hm," Kuno gave a thorough thought, "Not that I know of..." he trailed off. "Expect…"

"Except?" Kaoru was eager.

"Five hundred years ago, there is a cave that had been, all of a sudden being surrounded by magic." He pondered thoughtfully. "However, there wasn't any menacing magic surrounding the cave. It was more like it was protecting something. It was very subtle."

"How come you have never brought up this matter in the meeting?" she asked out of curiosity.

"The magic was gentle and it took care of the land surrounding it. I didn't think it would require anyone's attention. Whatever it is, it wished to be left alone. And since it was not doing any harm, there really no reason for me to report it." Kuno explained.

Her lips slowly curled upwards as she listened in to Kuno's reasoning. "This why I love you so much…" she hugged Kuno. "You are so kind." She released Kuno, "So, how do I get to the cave?"

XooooXooooXoooooXoooooXoooooXooooooXoooooXoooooXoooooXoooooX

While napping, subconsciously he registered he should be basking his face under the sun. However, he felt that something had changed. Something was hovering over him, shadowing him from the bright ray.

Forcing himself to wake up, he slowly peeled open his eyes. A fine thin visual came into picture. It was a pair of eyes. _'A pair of eyes?!'_ the thought abruptly attacked his brain and his eyes flew wide open. He shot up from his sitting position and scrammed on his palms, soles and buttock.

His hasty move startled her. _'Boy, he moves extremely fast! Faster than Enishi…'_ She offered a broad smile when she realized that it was her that had frightened the young man instead. "Hello," she greeted on her bended knees. She noted how vibrant his hair colour was.

The young man did not return her greeting. He merely stared at her. His heart was beating dreadfully fast in which he never knew capable. No one had ever approach him before. He almost believed that he was invisible.

Kaoru felt terribly awkward. "I'm sorry but I didn't mean to scare you. I mean no harm…"

The longer he stared at her, his heart beat normalized. He found himself, strangely drawn to her. There was something about her which made him wanted to raise his hand to touch her. But he didn't.

The air around him was different, Kaoru felt. She was definite that it was this young man who has called for her. She was most certain that he was no human. "What's your name?"

When he did not answer, it suddenly hit her that probably he was not able to speak. However, as she pondered further, the voice who had summoned her spoke. She disregarded her thought and held out her open palm; with the intention to help him up.

He stared at her hand and back at her smiling face again.

"Don't worry," she smiled assuredly, "I won't bite." She gestured him to take her hand.

He stared at her open invitation again. He wanted so much to grab hold of her soft slender hand but he was afraid. If she was his imagination, he didn't want it to end. If she was just an illusion, reaching out to hold her would bring him back to reality when there was no warmth in his hold. He didn't want that to happen.

Feeling that she was fighting a losing battle, she withdrew her hand. She didn't want to push him if he wasn't comfortable with her. All of a sudden, her senses jolted. That voice had silently calling for her again. She stood up straight, confused. She was positive that voice belonged to the young man but that voice seemed to be coming from a distance.

"The cave," she murmured, "there is someone else…."

"There is no one else. Only me," the young man finally opened his mouth.

She looked at stunned. "You talk! God, I was worried there for a minute that you can't talk."

"I'm s-sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

She couldn't help but laughed at his expression. She thought he was adorable. "It is alright. I startled you. So, can you show me to your cave?" She was determine to find out what was going on and why she was summoned.

He surprised himself by nodding. He delighted in showing her his adobe.

XooooXooooXoooooXoooooXoooooXooooooXoooooXoooooXoooooXoooooX

There was really no need for the young man to show the cave. She could feel the vibes of the voice and it was directing her to the voice. Once in the cave, she followed its lead, leaving the young man wondering where she was going on her own.

The young man followed her and was a little worried when she started to wonder deeper into the cave. She appeared to be heading to where the sword was located. "W-where are you going?" he asked.

She did not answer him. She was too absorbed following the silent voice. As she turned around the corner, she went into a large vacant space and the voice stopped. The area looked like a hall except located in the middle was a large rock embedded with a sword. She moved closer for a better look at the sword. Twenty steps away from the sword was all she needed for a clear view. Her eye widened at the sight of the sword. "Himura Sword…" she was able to identify immediately.

The Himura Sword was a legendary mystic sword. No one knew how the sword came about but it was alive and it sought to possess the one who wield it. He who wielded it will gain tremendous power and thus granting almost any of the wielder's wishes. However not just anyone could pick the sword in its hand. The sword chose its wielder and it was capable of destroying its wielder at its own will. The sword was in fact an evil sword. It feasted for blood. It hungered for blood. Every live that it took, it enhances its power. Many sought after the evil sword in hope to grant their deepest darkest wish but many failed and died by the blade of the Himura Sword. However, Himura Sword disappeared into thin air five hundred years ago. No one knew what happen to it or why it disappeared.

And presently, Kaoru stood face to face with the legendary demonic sword. She could feel the barrier that the Himura Sword had erected. She felt its magic lingering around. However, it was odd that she felt no threat or menace from the sword. It appeared to her that the sword had been laying dormant for a very long time..

She attempted to move closer to touch the sword but the young man stood abruptly in front of her with his hand stretched out to his sides.

"No," he shook his head vigorously. "It is dangerous to get any closer."

She smiled broadly and assured him, "It's alright. It won't hurt me. It has asked for me to come." She stepped aside, walking passed the young man.

He quickly grabbed her wrist, stopping her from getting any closer. And… she felt real! She was warm and she was real! He was overjoyed.

She murmured under her breath and he found himself frozen on his spot, unable to move. He started to panicked.

She carefully peeled off his finger from her wrist and told him, "Wait here for me. I'll be back." She smiled.

She stood just outside the sword's barrier and absorbing its energy shield. Surprisingly it felt invigorating. She raised her hand and cautiously touched the barrier. It was soft and warm; almost as if it was welcoming her. Warily she stepped into barrier and walked towards the sword. When she was within one arm length from the sword, she examined the sword in details. She clearly saw her own reflection on the blade. The sword stood beautifully and shone proudly. She found it difficult to believe such a magnificent sword was evil. She gently touched the sharp edge of the sword but the blade did not tear the soft skin. As if caressing, her finger trailed the blade up to the hilt. She closed her eyes, still touching the sword and went into a trance – being pulled into Himura Sword's dimension.

Once again she was in total darkness like in her dreams but she was not afraid. There was warmth circling her, gently brushing against her skin.

"Hello, Kaoru. You finally came,"came the voice which she then identified as Himura Sword.

"Yes," Kaoru answered calmly. "It was you who have summoned for me to come. But why? With your power, I would be of no help to you?"

"You would be of a great help. And only you could help…."

"What do you want me to do?" Here she was talking to an evil dreadful sword. The sword was seeking help and she without doubt willing to help it. She must be out of her mind, she thought.

Either that or the sword had the power to turn just anybody to his words.

"Do you know why I disappeared without trace?" Himura Sword asked.

"Not really," she answered honestly. "Are you cursed?" she was curious.

"Hahaha! Not even close." It paused for a while. "Then again, you can say that I am cursed." It heaved a loud sigh before it started talking again, "My last wielder, a terrible mistake that I have made and also the main cause of my curse, fell in love with a woman. When I chose him, he was perfect to carry out my evil deeds. However, I miscalculated as I wasn't aware that the power of love and the touch of a woman should change a person drastically."

Although in the dark, Kaoru folded her legs under her and listened intently to Himura Sword. She had a feeling it would be a long session.

"Much to the contrary believes, my wielder was like a vessel to me. I feel whatever my wielder feels, sharing our emotion. And thus, I, too fell in love with the same woman. It is hard to believe that a devil like me would fall for a kind and innocent heart like hers. Before I gain full conscious of my being, my mindset had been changed – for the better. I no longer thirst for blood and was willing to live the rest my life in peace with her. However, as fate had it, she died by my blade… Her blood had sent me to this curse existence."

The sadness in the voice had Kaoru's heart clenched painfully. "What happened?"

"Heaven had sent a troop to exterminate me. I wanted to live in peace but they would not leave me alone. So war was inevitable. The troop was lead by Hiko Seijuro. We fought fiercely and Hiko was the strongest opponent I have ever met. I killed his troop and all was left was Hiko alone. The three of us were both badly hurt by one another. Hiko had my wielder vision deteriorated badly and in the final blow to determine victory, she suddenly stood in between the ferocious fight, trying to protect us… Accident or not, I killed her… And on the spot my wielder killed himself. He could not bare the guilt and he had the easy way out but I can't. I can't end myself. There is no end to me and so I decided to put my power to good use and created a living being – the young man that you saw."

"What?" she was stunned. She didn't realized that the Himura Sword had such power to create a living being. Even Megumi could not do so with her science.

"I regenerate myself in a human form. That young man is part of me which is why you thought he was the one who called for you. I will give him my all except my memory."

"You 'will'?" Kaoru was puzzled at his choise of words.

"At the moment, he is still only half of me. I hold the other half. I still retain power in order to protect my human form. However I will complete the regeneration process once I found someone to care for my human form. And my past memories will be locked, sealed deep within the young man. That is where you come into picture."

"You want to care for him? Why? He seemed capable of taking care of himself." She did not understand.

"Although we are one, I have kept our minds separate. I have never allowed my human form access to me. I never initiated direct communication with him because I am too filthy. I want a new life, a clean life. I want a pure kind heart like hers and I would be the last to pass on the trait to him. You, the Spiritual Deity, on the other hand, is the perfect influence for him. I have sent out my request for a tutor for him and you answered my call. It proves that you will be the one." It said confidently. "Will you help me?" Himura Sword pleaded. "I have waited for you to come along for four hundred years…"

Kaoru did not answer and was silent, thinking it all over.

XooooXooooXoooooXoooooXoooooXooooooXoooooXoooooXoooooXoooooX

The young man was fretting. The whole time, he kept his eyes on her and she did not move one bit. Had the sword killed her? He could feel something burning inside of him at his last thought. He struggled to break free from her spell but in vain.

He sighed in relieved when she finally came out of the trance and smiled. She gracefully walked away from the sword, out of the barrier. All of a sudden, the barrier had completely vanished. He was puzzled.

She walked towards him and tapped lightly on his shoulders. Miraculously, he was able to move his limps again.

"Are you alright?" was the first thing that he said.

"I'm fine." She grasped his hand and led him to stand in front of the sword. "Wield it," she instructed.

His eyes wavered, questioning uncertainly. For as long as he lives, it had never crossed his mind to hold the sword in his hands.

"Go on, wield it," she encouraged.

Gingerly, his hand reached for the hilt of the sword. He paused for a while, uncertainly, before he wrapped his hand around the hilt of the sword. Carefully he pulled the sword out from the rock. As he held the sword in the air, he felt a surge of power flowing in his vein, sending him the shiver. He felt complete, energized and empowered. For some reason he knew he can no longer live apart from the sword. It was as if the sword was part of his limp.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Weird but good," he answered with a smile.

"Good, this magnificent swords belongs to you now. Only you can wield it and call for it. And from now onwards, your name would be Kenshin. Himura Kenshin." She had thought the name was perfect for him.

"Himura Kenshin…" He tried to get his tongue and ears to be familiarized with his name.

"Yes, Kenshin, you are the heart of sword and I will be your new Master,"

"Master?"

Kaoru offered him her hand, "Come with me. I'll teach everything that you need to know, show you places that you never been before." She flashed him a most sincere smile.

Without hesitation, he took her hand in his.

XooooXooooXoooooXoooooXoooooXooooooXoooooXoooooXoooooXoooooX

**Author's note: **Thanks for reading and please share with me what you think of it by reviewing.

So, review, review, review.


	3. Master and the Apprentice

**Author's note:**

Many thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter.

**Master & the Apprentice **

Kaoru sighed in contentment, resting her elbows on the rock behind her. She sunk lower into the hot spring, relishing the effect the soothing water against her body. Never had she thought there was a hot spring in a cave! She was utterly amazed with the cave. It was so well equipped that it had almost everything that Kenshin ever needed. It was no wonder Kenshin need not step out from his cave, she thought. It even had a small library where Kenshin fed himself with information of the outside world. She wondered briefly what she could possibly teach her new apprentice and how much he had already know.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed her bath while humming a tune. She was beginning to think of the cave as her home. She contemplated on making the cave their permanent adobe.

"Kenshin," she called out softly with her eyes still shut, "it is not very gentleman of you peep a lady during her private time."

"… … …"

"Come out where I can see you," she demanded, carefully peeling her eye lids open.

Kenshin came out from his hiding place, behind a large rock. He had his back turned against the hot spring. Carefully, he stepped side to side until he was visible to Kaoru. All the time, he had his back facing her. He stopped where he thought she could clearly see where he was.

"Why are you hiding there?" she asked. She knew he meant no harm. And he was certainly not a pervert. She did not sense any indecent arousal coming from him.

"… I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to peep. I- I didn't want to be alone." He explained.

Kaoru smiled and stood up. "Kenshin, I'm not going anywhere," she assured, stepping out from the hot spring.

Kenshin heard the movement of the water and tensed. All of a sudden, he didn't feel comfortable standing there when he knew she was stark naked behind him. "I'll… wait outside." And he scooted.

She chuckled and grabbed her rope and wrapped herself in it. She sighed and sat on rock, "What am I doing to do with him?" She tilted her head to the side and started combing her hair with her fingers.

Absent mindedly, she started coming up with series of strategies on how to avoid being found by Enishi's army.

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooX

Kaoru looked everywhere in the cave for Kenshin after her bath and could not find him. Unlike before, she could no longer feel his presence unless he was less than ten feet away from her. After the completion of the regeneration process, the strong connection to the Himura Sword had been broken. It was as if Himura Sword had vanished from the face of the earth. Technically Himura Sword was still in existence, only in a different form. Kaoru suspected that the power of Himura Sword still remained dormant in Kenshin because he doesn't know how to call for it or use it. She guessed that was where she would come into the picture – help to regain the use of his magical powers.

She was surprised to have find Kenshin at the last spot on her search list – the one and only entrance and also exit of the cave.

"Kenshin!" she walked akimbo towards Kenshin, "why are you standing at the entrance like a guard dog? I have been looking all over the place for you."

"I'm sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

Kaoru's annoyance immediately dispersed at his cute expression. She stood in front of him. "It's alright," she raised her hand to shuffle his hair, "you can be wherever you want to be. You are free to do whatever you want," she smiled.

"I'll go wherever you go…" Kenshin trailed off, his innocent amethyst orb stared at her.

He had said with such sincerity which made Kaoru's heart to reach out for him. She suddenly realized he was lonely before and her existence into his life had made him dependant on her. She suspected he was afraid she might leave the cave without him which was why he stood at the exit of the cave.

"You're such a silly boy," she ruffled hard at the top of his head. "I am your master. I will not leave you," she held his gaze firmly, showing him she meant what she said.

Kenshin smiled boyishly.

"Let's go the town and see what's there." Kaoru cheerfully suggested. She had always been very fond of going to the human town.

Kenshin nodded in agreement. It didn't matter where he went as long as her was there.

"Before we go, I need you to do something for me," Kaoru imposed upon.

Kenshin raised his eye brows in questions. "What is it?"

"We can't leave the cave unguarded. So, I want you to shield the cave like how it was sealed before. Otherwise, I might have to leave you here to guard the place while I go shopping on my own." She explained her terms.

"How do I do that?" Kenshin's brow quirked questioningly.

"Well, you will have to close your eyes and search within yourself to put up the shield."

"How do I do that?" Kenshin was still clueless.

"Ah…" Kaoru rolled her eyes upwards, trying to come up with a more definite instruction. "You will have used your will power to command for the shield. Try thinking really hard of the shield that you want to put up."

Kenshin closed his eyes and thought hard of setting up the shield as she had instructed. Kaoru waited anxiously. However a few minutes had passed, Kenshin's eyes were still shut and nothing had happen.

'_This isn't working,'_ she thought. She sighed, thinking of another method to connect him and his power. Perhaps, she thought, it was too soon to push him. After all, it was just merely a few hours since he completed his regeneration process. She guessed, maybe his human form need more time to adjust to his demonic power before his power is able to be of use.

Kenshin sensed her moving away from him and started to panic. He had failed her and she was going to leave him alone in the cave. His heart beat quickened. All that he could think of was, _'I want to go with her! I want to go with her.'_

Kaoru was suddenly snapped out of her reverie when she felt an enormous energy just swept past her. She realized it was Kenshin's. However, the energy wave was still unstable. The shield came on and off. She looked at Kenshin. He cringe his face to the centre

Just when she was about to ask him to stop, the shield was completely erected and stabilized. She was impressed. She honestly did not except him to be able to set it up so soon. She had only wanted him to have a feel of his power, knowing that it was there. It appeared to her that her apprentice was a fast learner. Well, she could not have expected anything less from reincarnation of the legendary Himura Sword.

"Congratulation! Now, we can go shopping and I'll buy you squid ball," she rewarded him.

He nodded happily, although he had no idea what squid ball taste like.

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooX

Under a beautiful sunny morning Kaoru sat on a large rock, watching an eagle flying majestically in the clear blue sky. She sighed and dropped her head to the green pasture. A year had past and she had yet to teach her apprentice anything valuable.

Her first lesson to expose him to the diversify cultures of the human -which he had to co-exist with - had failed miserably. She tried to interest him in the variety of mouthwatering human food but later realized that she was the only one between them to be interested in sampling the delicious food. He, on the other hand, was simply observed her fetish over food. He was far more interested in studying her reaction and expression whenever she came across anything 'humanly' amusing instead of learning the human culture. Nothing seemed to interest him other than her.

She sighed, bringing both her knees to her chest and rested her chin on it.

Shortly her mind brought her to the memory of her second planned lesson – sword lesson.

Yet, another disastrous experience for her. He was so natural with his sword that there was practically nothing that she could offer to teach him. She thought she could possibly teach him a few sword technique but his reflexes were so quick and witty to automatically defend and attack on impulse.

Later, she decided to go along the line of practice makes perfect and be his sparring partner instead of a teacher. However she soon learnt that she was really no match for him and thereafter of no help in helping him with his sword practice. She had a feeling that he realized it long ago because she couldn't help but felt that he was holding back on her whenever they sparred. Her young apprentice was catching up fast.

She sighed again. She pondered what else she, as his master, could possibly teach him. _'I am such a failure,'_ she thought and hid her face against her knee.

"Kaoru…" Kuno appeared from the ground

"Go away… I am not in the mood," she said without looking up. She already knew what Kuno wanted to say to her.

"Lord Enishi is gathering a large troop looking for you. Lord Shinomori had already set off earlier. You should go back and at least let the lord know what you are well," Kuno adviced.

Kaoru brought her head up, looking disbelievingly, "Are you crazy? I have only been away for what," she paused and calculated her time, "A day in heaven's time."

"Kaoru…"

"If I go back now, there is no telling when I am coming back down to earth again. And I can't leave Kenshin out alone for too long," she reasoned. "I promised Kenshin that I will not leave him and I don't think it is the right time for me to bring him back to heaven," she explained further.

"Kaoru, Lord Enishi is gathering a larger troop this time," Kuno stressed again. "If there they find out about Kenshin, there will be doubt that they will destroy him."

"Well then, I will just to avoid letting them find us. And you would help me, wouldn't you?" She smiled. "I would not allow anyone to hurt Kenshin, no matter what wrong Himura Sword had done in the past. Besides, Kenshin and Himura Sword are two separate beings," she paused for a while, thinking of her logic. "Anyway, I believed that Himura Sword will atone for his wrongdoings in the past with his present self, Kenshin. I think that was what Himura Sword wanted from the regeneration process."

"It doesn't matter what I say, you are going to be stubborn as a bull right?"

"You know me so well, Kuno." All of a sudden, Kaoru senses perked up. "Kuno, Kenshin is coming. You better leave now."

With a nod, Kuno disappeared into the ground.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled from afar.

She turned around and cheerfully waved at him. She watched him run up the hill with the most beautiful smile on his face. He was holding something in his hands. His expression was so pure and innocent. Inwardly, she swore to protect the smile on his face.

"Kaoru," Kenshin squatted in front of his master like a puppy dog. "Here. Try this," he presented her with a bowl noodle.

"Smells good." She took a bite and closed her eyes. Ecstasy slowly burned at the pit of her stomach and made its way to the corner of her lips.

Kenshin didn't even blinked, watching her without realizing he was grinning.

"Kenshin, this is fantastic. This is exactly the noodle that we eat in town yesterday, only so much tastier. How did you learn to make this?"

The span of his grin merely grew wider and he scratched the back of his head.

Maybe, she thought, she did indirectly taught Kenshin something – the culinary art. Although she could not even boil water without her magic but she guessed it was because Kenshin wanted to please her that he had his hand on cooking.

"So, what are we doing today? Going to the town again?" He was getting excited over the day's event. He liked going to the town with her. He liked watching her eyes twinkled at the sight of something that amused her, especially food.

"Yes, we are going to town but this time we will venture further. We will travel along the direction of the west and stop at every town until we fall to our knees. So, we would be away from the cave for a long period of time until we complete the cycle. How does that sounds to you?"

Kenshin nodded vigorously. "I'll go get ready."

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooX

Kenshin watched her from behind, moving from one stall to another. She was just so happy looking at the merchandises. Long ago, he noticed that she hardly buy anything other than food. She laughed when the merchant commented something. He, in turn was happy by just looking at her.

He sighed contently and turned to look around for food that might interest her. Instead, his attention was caught by a small wooden comb. It was a very simple comb with a simple flower carving. Somehow when he stared down at the comb, he thought it was perfect for her.

"Mister, could you care to buy a comb for your lady?" the merchant asked.

Kenshin looked up and before he could produce an answer, he heard, "Kenshin, hurry up, over here!" He smiled at the merchant and took a last glance at the comb before he went over to Kaoru.

Although they had just stepped out from the town district after a long fulfilling meal, Kenshin was still thinking of the comb. He glanced at Kaoru as she cheerfully hummed as she strolled next to him. He slower his pace and stared at her luscious hair. He always watched her combing her hair with her fingers but never with a comb. He stopped his footing. He decided he had to go back into the town and get her the comb.

Kaoru turned around when she realized that Kenshin was not walking closely besides her. "Kenshin, what's wrong?"

"I have to go back to the town. I forgot something."

"Have you? What is it?" she walked towards him.

"Hm.. Could you wait here for me. I will be back shortly."

"I'll come with you."

"No! Wait here. I'll be back."

Kaoru was taken aback. It was the first time Kenshin didn't want her around him. Had he got bored of her? Before she could say anything else, he was already running back into the town. Kaoru sighed and walked around in circle thinking of what could Kenshin have possibly forgotten.

Kenshin easily found the merchant selling the hair accessories.

"You wanted to the comb for the lady you are with earlier?" the merchant asked, smiling

Kenshin nodded and paid the merchant. He held the comb in his palm for a little while longer before he carefully put inside his gi and ran back to Kaoru with a grin on his face.

He was approaching near to where he had left her waiting for him when he heard a man spoke.

"Come on, beauty. Come with us and we will have a good time." The man grabbed Kaoru's small wrist.

"Yes, a beauty like you should be with strong men like us," said another, making an attempt to touch Kaoru's flawless cheek.

Kenshin's temper rose immediately. In the spilt of a second he disappeared into thin air and abruptly appeared, standing in front of Kaoru, shielding her out of sight from the two hooligans.

"What…?" Before the second man could complete his sentences, he was lying flat on the ground. He was startled by the impact and nothing can prepare him when he found a pair of ferocious golden eyes staring deadly cold into his own. The man believed that he was looking at Death, himself.

Kenshin growled and held the man by his throat. Visibly, veins were beginning to surface on his forehead.

The other man yelled and wanted to whack and yank Kenshin away from his friend but he stopped when Kenshin quickly turned around and glared at the man with his molten eyes. Kenshin hissed, exposing the trembling man his fang that had appeared all of a sudden. The colour of Kenshin's hair switched between his original bright red and a light grey. The man dropped on his bottom and screamed, "MONSTER!!! ARGHHH!!!" before he scrambled away, leaving behind his friend.

Kaoru, shocked at Kenshin's sudden transformation, quickly kneeled by Kenshin's side. She felt an enormous demonic ki generating from Kenshin and it was continuing to build up. "Kenshin, let go of him."

"No, he must die," he hissed with a deep growling voice which was not his own, as far as Kaoru was concerned. His nails were gradually lengthening and he was about to throttle the man beneath him.

"Kenshin, no!" Kaoru reached out to grab his cold hand. "No, Kenshin. You mustn't do it. It is not right. Let him go, please…" she begged. "I am fine. Look…"

Kenshin turned around and drank in her expression.

She felt Kenshin calming down and his surging power retreated back to its dormant state. His hair colour stopped changing and went back its original bright red.

Kenshin released the man. The man's eyes were still wavering in terror and he was too traumatized to move.

Kaoru place her palm on his forehead and said, "You will forget about today and will be learn to be a better man tomorrow."

The man's eye lids shutter slowly and finally, felt into slumber.

"Kenshin, killing doesn't solve anything. Do you understand?" Kaoru said softly. "We are different from human. Human are vulnerable. We cannot exert our magical power on them. We are supposed to protect them, watched over them."

"Why? They were going to hurt you."

"No, they weren't. Human can't hurt me. Even if so, I am capable to taking care of myself."

"Then why didn't you protect yourself? Why did you allow them to touch you?"

"Because I know they can't harm me. Kenshin, human are very much weaker than you and I. We cannot solve violence with violence. We need to carefully guide them to the right path. We cannot kill as we please, especially not human. Do you understand?" She cupped his face. "And most important is that we cannot simply summon our magical powers in the presence of a human. They are not supposed to know that we exist. It is just natural for them to fear the unknown. So, never, never, ever, show your true self to them, alright?"

Kenshin nodded. Although he didn't understand but he promised for he did not wish to angered her further. She was his master and he will abide all of her orders.

"Good. Now, let's find the other man and erase his memory before he started telling the villager of his encounter."

"I am sorry," Kenshin apologised remorsefully.

"It is alright. We all make mistake but what is important is that we learn from them and never to repeat it again." She then realized that the utmost lesson that she could teach him was the value of life. However before that could happen, she need to summon for Kuno. She had no intention of allowing Kenshin to meet with Kuno anytime soon but she had no choice. She needed Kuno's immediate help to rectify matter before it was too late.

She placed her hand on the ground and Kuno appeared shortly. Kenshin was surprised but remained silent.

"Kuno, could you help me cover up Kenshin's track?"

"With the amount of demonic ki your apprentice just demonstrated, it might be difficult. The Lord might have already picked it up but I will try my best. I can divert their attention."

"Thank you, Kuno. Keep me posted on the movement of you-know-who, alright." Kaoru hugged Kuno.

Kenshin balled his fist. An exceptional feeling of envy burned in him. He tried very hard to control the emerging of his ki. He knew he had caused Kaoru trouble with his magical power although he wasn't sure how or why. He will keep his magic at bay for he never wish for Kaoru to seek help from Kuno ever again.

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooX

**Author's note:**

Thank you for reading and if you don't mind, I like to know what you think of it all.


	4. Who's the master

**Author's note: **Thank you to you who took the time to review. Really appreciate it. Sorry I took so long to update. I will try to update more frequently with short chapter. I like to try something different for a change.

And I apologized for I didn't really spend much time checking for grammatical error.

**Who's the Master**

Under the full moonlight, Kaoru emerged gracefully from underneath the water into the crispy air. Her shining black hair ascended silkily in rhythm with her body. The water level stood just above her breast and the water was warm although the breeze was blowing cold. She suspected that her adorable apprentice had added a little magic in keeping the water warm enough for her. Regardless, it felt great to be under the water after a long day walk. She breathed in deeply, enjoying the sound of the night.

She dared to bare herself out in the wild, in a pond for she knew her young apprentice had set up a barrier within the vicinity. No one could step foot into the forest. She smiled thinking of who, between the her and her apprentice was the protector. She realized that he was overly protective over her and she fell a little awkward. At the thought she recalled what had just happened earlier in the afternoon.

Kenshin transformation was overwhelmed her. On one hand, she realized how much power he was able to call upon. On the other hand, it terrified her at the magical power that he possessed. She began to understand how Himura Sword came about its legendary magical power and why many sought to wield it.

Should Kenshin had strayed from the path of righteousness, he would do a lot damage to both living and non-living world. If so, the shadow of Himura Sword's past will once again emerge. And it was her task to teach him the value of life, she nodded to herself.

Slowly, she walked back to the bank of the pond and stepped out of the water. She reached out for her thin yukata, hanging on a branch of a tree. Without her summoning for her magic, her body was immediately dry. She smiled and sighed at the same time. Her apprentice had done it again.

"Kenshin, I won't catch a cold, you know?" she said, securing her yukata at her waist.

Walking out from the forest, he replies, "I know but I thought it would be more comfortable to wrap a yukata on a dry skin instead of wet."

She sighed again. She couldn't decide whether he was treating her like a queen or child. She sat herself on a big rock. She slightly bent her left knee and stretched out her right legs. The length of the right leg was exposed from the opening of her yukata. She tilted her head slightly to the side and started combing her damn hair with her fingers.

Kenshin scrupulously watched her.

She noticed that he was fidgeting. "What's wrong?"

"Hm… I have something for you." His hand went into his gi and it came out with a wooden comb.

With her mouth slightly agape, she stared at the comb laid neatly on his palm. She was speechless. She brought her head up and looked at him in the eyes.

He smiled when he saw the sparks in her misty eyes. Without a word, he went around her and kneeled down behind her. Diligently he laid a lock of her hair on his palm. He secretly savored the feel of the soft threads before he combed it.

Kaoru smiled and relaxed her shoulders. Quietly she allowed him to comb her hair. Although she could not see him, she felt every attentive and delicate moves of his fingers along the length of her hair. She closed her eyes, wrapped by the sensation of his digits gently teasing her hair. A certain fuzzy feeling was stirring on her chest area. It was the first time she experienced such emotion. She didn't know what it meant or what it represented. All she knew was that it felt good.

XoooooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooX

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Enishi roared at his army.

There was only silent.

"Lord Enishi, we are still looking for her. It has only been a day or so since she left," Aoshi finally reported.

Enishi eyes' narrowed at his Commander, about to swallow him alive. "Do you know how long is one day in human time?!" Enishi chided. "She has been roaming around in the land of human for a year!" he roared again. He turned to his army, "You call yourself soldier when you can't even find me one goddess? You have better try harder or I would not hesitate to send all of you lot down to burn in hell!!!" He turned on his heels and stomped away.

"Find the Goddess of Mercy." Aoshi waved his hand and dismissed his troupe.

Aoshi walked back to his office and saw a still fuming Enishi looking out through the window.

"There was a strong demonic ki detected today. Although it was brief but its ki was shockingly powerful," Aoshi reported.

"Take care of it. I don't have time for this now," Enishi said.

"The Goddess said that someone needed her help. I suspected it might have something to do with the display the demonic ki," Aoshi summarized his primary observation.

Enishi's full attention immediately turned to Aoshi. "Why are you still standing here for? Find out! And bring her back!"

"Yes, my Lord," Aoshi bowed and took his leave.

"Aoshi," Enishi's tone was cold as dead, "you do know the consequences if anything should happen to her under your watch…"

"Yes, my Lord," Aoshi nodded. The moment he stepped out of the office. He quickened his steps.

XoooooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooX

"Lord Aoshi, you called upon me?" Kuno addressed Aoshi who was waiting for him under the cherry blossom tree.

"Do you know anything about the strong ki that was present today?"

"I felt the tremor but I yet to find out anything about the source of it," Kuno lied through his teeth. "It was too brief."

Aoshi studied Kuno suspiciously.

Kuno calmly added, "If my instinct is right, it was coming from the east. And I have notice some very peculiar ki present in the East. My best bet is to start investigating east part of the land. It might lead us to something."

"Very well. You will lead the way," Aoshi instructed. "Kuno, have you been able to detect the Goddess of Mercy?"

"I'm afraid not. Her trace has been properly covered up. There is no sign of her. I personally think that she do not wish to be found easily this time and that she has no wish to return any time soon," Kuno answered in partial truth.

"Whatever it is, we need to find the Goddess before the Lord goes mad." Aoshi can't help rolling his eyes and sighed. He didn't mind his Lord's aggressiveness against fighting the demons but in search for a goddess?! What was the rush when she will be returning once she grew bored, he thought to himself.

XoooooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooX

Gradually her fluttering eyelids uncovered themselves, registering a familiar scene to her sight. Kenshin was intently watching her. Again. She carefully pushed herself up by her side. "Kenshin, what are you doing up so early?" she asked. She had wanted to ask why was he watching her sleep again but found the question rather awkward.

"I don't sleep that much," he simply stated, his eyes were still on her every moves.

It was funny how his unwavering eyes sent shivers down her spine, however, it was completely different from the goose bumps she felt whenever Enishi sensually stared at her. She found herself having difficulties maintaining eye contact under Kenshin's intent stare and she heard a loud drumming sound resonated in her eyes ears. It was then when she realized she was blushing. She quickly turned away from him, pretending to be admiring a pair of sparrow that was resting on the tree branch. Something was stirring wildly inside of her and she didn't know what it was. Her emotions were wilder than the night before when he combed her hair.

Although she had her back to him, she could feel his intense stare. For some unknown reason she wanted so much to turn around and look at him that she clenched her fist. At the thought, made her blushed harder. And when the silence was no longer bearable to her, she discretely glanced at him. She caught glimpse of him smirking from the corner of his lips. She knitted her brow, disbelieving her own eyes and turned around reflexively.

However she only found the usual grinning Kenshin asking her, "Hungry? I'll make you something to eat."

She blinked several time. Had she been mistaken? For a moment, she thought she saw the shadow of Himura Sword in Kenshin's luring smirk.

He gave her reassuring smile before turned his back on her and started his other morning routine, making her breakfast. While he was meddling with his stuff, the corner of his lips slowly curled upwards in the most suggestive manner.

After feeding his master, Kenshin gathered his belonging. Kaoru sat on a rock with both palms under her chin. She could not shake off the vivid memory of Kenshin's evil smirk which she was definite that she saw it. It was not an illusion. She observed his movement and found that he was still the adorable Kenshin that she had known. There was no sign of the evil Himura Sword. It was rather ironic how she should think Himura Swrod as evil when she thought it was rather pleasant upon their first encounter. Besides, Himura Sword had said that it will be sealed away inside of Kenshin. He couldn't have possibly ate at his own word, could he?

Kaoru shook her head. No… No… It can't be, she thought. It was not for this supposed had Himura Sword created Kenshin. The unexplainable feeling she was experiencing must have made her wary. She exhaled deeply and loudly before she pushed herself to stand.

Kenshin turned and looked up at his master.

"Today, we will continue our journey to the west," she announced.

Kenshin smiled and nodded before he stood up and follow her lead out of the forest.

XoooooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooX

**Author's note:** Thanks for reading. Leave me a review if you may.


	5. City of Exotica

**Author's note: **Thank you to those who took the time to review. Really appreciate it. At least I know people actually read it. :) Thank you.

Warning: The usual, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and this is not beta and I suck at grammar.

**City of Exotica **

It had been three months since they set off on their expedition to the west and throughout the journey, Kaoru kept a close watch on Kenshin's demanour. She didn't note any changes in him other than his growing needs to cocoon her in his protective boundaries. Initially, she didn't mind Kenshin's insecurity; that she would leave him, but, it was getting intolerable to the extent Kenshin wouldn't allow her to leave his sight. Everywhere she turns, he would be there, setting his eyes on her. In her opinion, Kenshin was far worst than Enishi.

Other than that, Kenshin was still the Kenshin that she knew. She disregarded the feral grin she thought she saw curving Kenshin's lip. She passed it off as a figment of her imagination. As she walked closely beside him, she stole a quick glance at him but she was caught by surprised when he turned to his side and met her in the eyes with an innocent smile.

She couldn't help but felt that somehow Kenshin could read her thoughts and her action; even before it happen, like an open book. How he did it, she didn't know. She sighed inwardly. She had not spoken to Kuno since the day Kenshin's demonstrated his potential demonic ki and she was in dire need to speak with Kuno - in private. She didn't think it was the time to tell Kenshin about Enishi. She needed to distract Kenshin and get away from him.

"Kenshin," she called out.

"Yes, master?"

Kaoru clucked her tongue. "Kenshin, how many times have I told you not to call me master? Call me by my name – Kaoru."

He smiled sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes upwards before she asked sweetly and innocently, "I suddenly having a sweet tooth, so could you get me some sugar balls from the previous village?"

"Alright. You will wait for me here?"

She nodded.

He grinned broadly before he turned on his heels and headed back to their last stop.

She thought that was easy- getting Kenshin off her hair for the moment. When she could no longer see Kenshin, she entered to the forest by the side. She found a relatively private and well hidden spot, in case Kenshin returned sooner than she had expected. She summoned for Kuno. She had to wait for a good few minutes for Kuno appeared before her.

"What took you so long? You also come immediately," she whined.

"I am being watch."

"Oh, I see. Aoshi?"

Kuno nodded. "As expected, Aoshi is looking for a mysteriously powerful demon and I think he suspected that it has to do with your disappearance."

"How soon before he gets to me?"

Kuno smiled. "I told him to look east. So, he will not catch up with you for a while. And I have to give up Kenshin's cave to lead him on."

"Thank you so much. You are the best," Kaoru hugged Kuno.

"But I can't hold for long, Kaoru. Aoshi is not stupid and Enishi is pressing in," Kuno said. "What are you planning to do? You can't go on with Kenshin like this."

"Don't worry, I'll think of something along the way," she smiled. If she has to return to Heaven, she will take him with her. Before that could happen, she had to think of how she was going to do that. For a reason unknown to her, she was growing attached to her apprentice. To her, Kenshin was an enigma and he was sucking her in, binding their bond tighter with each passing days. Deep inside, she knew that one day, she would not be able to carry on without him and yet, she did nothing to break away from their unfathomable bond. It was as if, part of her had been blinded to realize the dire consequences of their growing attachment.

Kuno further expressed his plans to divert Aoshi and Kaoru listened carefully. Unknown to the both of them, Kenshin was hiding and eavesdropping on their conversation. He balled his fist before he quietly whisked out of the forest to the road. He had heard enough. No one was taking her away from him, not even the God himself.

"Kuno, I am lucky that I to be able to talk to you in private with you for so long. I doubt that there would be this opportunity in the future," she said.

Kuno nodded. He didn't need her to give him the details on Kenshin's possessiveness over her. What was done cannot be undone and it was too late to ask the deity to leave the magical heresy.

"Kuno, Kenshin is approaching near," Kaoru warned when she felt Kenshin's ki, "We will speak again later."

Kuno nodded and disappeared back into the ground.

Kaoru did not bother to walk out of the forest. She felt Kenshin walking towards her. She paced around the forest, enjoying the green while waiting for Kenshin to find her. She wasn't sure whether it was Kenshin's doing that she could sense his location or it was her own doing. The other thing that was bothering her slightly was that he seemed to be able to locate her no matter where she was.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin appeared before her.

She smiled and opened up her palm. He placed the sugar ball in her palm and watched her bite it.

"This is really good," she said with her mouth full. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. What you are doing in the woods?" he asked casually.

"Oh, I got bored and I thought of going for a walk while waiting for you," she answered.

"Really?" His tone was low and harsh, surprising her.

"Yes," she insisted. She realized how his expression had changed all of a sudden and it scared her a little. It was only a short while before he returned to the Kenshin she was used to. She realised there was more to her apprentice than what meets the eyes. She wondered whether the usual self that he had shown her was his true nature.

"Alright, where do we want to go now?" he asked cheerfully.

"Hm… Since we are on this route, there is this place where I want to stop by…."

XoooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooX

With a blink of an eye, Kaoru transformed herself into a man. "How do I looked?" her voice was still of a woman.

Kenshin knitted his brows. He didn't like what he saw. "I like you the way you are." With one wave, he stripped her disguise and once again, she was the charismatic deity in her unusually white robe. He smiled, satisfied with his work.

"Kenshin! How did you do that?"

He looked at her blankly. "I don't know," he answered. "I watched you transformed and the spell suddenly came to me."

Her apprentice was learning fast and his magical power had properly adjusted in him. She would have to pay extra attention at his capability to conjure his power. Then again, she thought, how was she kept tab when Kenshin was showing no sign? He had always surprised her with what he was capable of doing.

"Kenshin," she turned herself into a man again, "I can't get into the city as a woman."

They were at the border of the infamous city of sin and lust - a city completely cornered by brothel. In the city, women were only seen as men's lust tool and nothing more. Hence, Kaoru had to disguise herself in order to walk into the city without being harassed.

Kenshin waved his hand again. "I like it this way."

"Kenshin!" she stood akimbo

One corner of his lips curled upwards.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" She transformed again.

"No, I really…"

"Stop! Don't you dare change me again," she scolded.

He smiled. "Why must you go to the city?"

"I have been to this city a long time ago. I just want to see how things have changed since that the last," she explained briefly. "Do you think I should have a moustache?"

Kenshin grimed faced and shook his head.

"I take that as a 'yes'" and she gave herself a moustache. She cleared her throat and shortly her voice had turned a little hoarser. "Ok, I'm perfect. Let's go."

"No, you are not…" Kenshin mustered under his breath. Reluctantly he followed her into the city's gate.

Once entered in the city, Kaoru went into the first brothel that she saw. Kenshin looked up at the sign before he went it. Somehow the city repulsed him and he didn't understand why his master insisted on stopping by.

"Welcome, welcome. You have chose the right _jorou-ya_. We have the most beautiful girls in the city," said landlady said, ushering Kaoru further into the house.

Kaoru nodded as she observed that most of the girls wore their obi at the front. Only very few wore their obi at the back. "We will be staying in town for two nights." Kaoru informed the landlady.

"Ah.. very well. I shall prepare two rooms for you two gentlemen…."

"Just one will do," Kenshin interrupted. As he was walking to the city, he noticed how men were ogling at Kaoru. Although she was disguised as a man, she was still a very beautiful man with mustache. He knew that some men enjoyed bedding their own sex. Hence, he didn't think he and Kaoru should be resting in different room. Conveniently, he forgot that his master was capable of taking care of herself.

Kaoru and the landlady merely stared at the estrange Kenshin.

"Kenshin, I think they have plenty of room and we have enough money," Kaoru tried to imply.

Kenshin turned to smile at Kaoru before he said to the landlady, "One room will do. Thank you."

"Very well," said the landlady. "Please come with me." The landlady put them in a fairly large room and left them.

"Kenshin, why did you insist on sharing room?"

He didn't answer. Instead he opened the window and looked out. He commented how spectacular the night view was. Kaoru shook her head.

Shortly, a group of entertainer came into the room. Only two of them wore the obi at the back. Nevertheless Kaoru warmly welcomed them in the room. The two wore the obi at the back sat on their calves at the front with the musical instruments. While four other ladies sat at each side of Kaoru and Kenshin.

Kenshin wasn't comfortable as the ladies kept brushing their body against his arms. And he wasn't at all excited over how the ladies were revealing their cleavage to him. He sighed. Kaoru on the hand was enjoying her self. She didn't mind when the _oirans_ batted their lashes at her. Instead she raised her arm and went across the _oirans_ shoulders.

"Mister, your complexion is so flawless and beautiful. It is smoother than a lady's complexion," one of the oirans commented. She raised her hand to touch Kaoru's face.

"Ah ha ha!," Kaoru evaded the ioran hands. "I got it from my mother."

He knew the entertainers were ladies but he couldn't help feeling a little jealous that they were sitting so closely to his master. He stood up and walked to Kaoru. He gestured the _oiran_ to make room for him. He sat down next to Kaoru.

The _oirans_ looked at each other, bewildered. That red hair man was such a strange man. First of all, he was not at all interested in them. Secondly, it was obvious that he was protective over the other beautiful man in the room.

Knowing that Kenshin had just made a scene of out himself, Kaoru decided to lighten up the mood. "So, how long have you girls been here?" she asked.

To the oirans, they found it a strange question as no man wanted to know anything about them except what they can do in bed. Nevertheless they answered Kaoru's question politely. They soon found Kaoru being weird as Kenshin when she kept on asking question about them. However, as the night progressed, the oirans started to relax themselves and truthfully enjoyed Kaoru's company. For the whole night, all they did was share their life experience with Kaoru.

While Kaoru intently listened to them, Kenshin kept staring at her while sipping sake.

Although Kaoru did not dressed elaborately like the entertainer or put on heavy make up but she outshined all the women in the city. Even with her moustache. He smiled.

Kaoru watched the entertainer danced gracefully, enjoying themselves instead of dancing for the sake of their profession. To her, that was all she could do for the women – allowed them to have a little fun and freedom. Kaoru turned to Kenshin, "They genuinely looked happy, don't they?" she asked.

He nodded, his eyes were still on Kaoru.

"They looked so beautiful in the colourful kimono. I wonder would I look as good as them in one those elaborated kimono. I have never tried putting colours on my face before. I wonder how much fun would that be. They seemed to have enjoyed it…" Kaoru trailed off.

All of a sudden, there was a loud crash coming from the next room. It was sound of broken saucer. Shortly, a man was roaring at the top of his lung and followed by a woman's whining.

Kaoru immediately stood up and went to the next room. Without permission, she opened the shoji door and her temper rose. There were a few unpleasant looking men in the room and one of them was grabbing an entertainer's hair with his fist, pulling her across the room. The entertainer was a geisha – she had her obi tied at the back.

"You whore! Who do you think you are? You're just a whore! A whore! When I say, you strip, you will strip! Understand?" the large man roared at the wailing woman.

Kaoru walked up the man and held his wrist. The man's eyes widened, trying not to scream out loud at the pain Kaoru was causing him. Kaoru released the woman's hair from the man's clutch. The frightened woman immediately scrammed to the corner of the room. With just one flick, Kaoru tossed the man around and he landed on his bottom. Kaoru grabbed a hand full of the man's hair and dragged him out from the room.

The man's buddy was shocked. How could such a small girly man managed to effortless tossed and then dragged their companion out of the room? The four of them stood up and went after Kaoru. However, before they could exit the room, Kenshin was standing in front of the door, blocking them. All four of them immediately fell on their bottom, leg trembling when they saw a small flame burning vigorously in Kenshin's eyes.

"If you value your life, don't try anything stupid. Stay here," Kenshin said before he went after Kaoru.

Kaoru dragged the screaming and helpless man out in the open and then threw him into the pond. Kaoru stepped into the pond and again grabbed the man by his hair. "Open your eye!" she commanded. She stared dead into his eyes.

Shortly the man was wailing like a woman. "No, please , no!!! I beg you… NOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kaoru release the man but he continued to struggle mentally. Satisfied, she turned around and found Kenshin standing right in front of her. He put out his hand to her. She took his hand and he helped her out of the pond.

"I thought you said we should do no harm to human?" he whispered softly.

"This is different. There are things that I cannot tolerate and this is one of them – deliberately harming the weak. I am doing him no harm. I just simply let him experience what it feels to be a tormented woman. I allowed him lived the experience of being rape by a bunch of hooligans like himself. No harm done. I merely open his shallow mind to option of loving others as he selfishly love himself," Kaoru explained. She closed her eyes and exhaled.

When she opened her eyes, everything and everyone, except the man in the pond, went about as if nothing had happened. They acted as if they did not even realised there was still a man screaming away in the pond. Kaoru had erased their memory of what just happened.

XoooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooX

Kaoru sat quietly looking into the night with just Kenshin in the room with her. She had purchase the entertainer's time for the entire night and sent them off to do whatever they want.

"They are so beautiful and fragile but yet, very few know how to appreciate their delicateness. Their softness is often seen as advantage to those who want to abuse them… Such beautiful creature and yet, lives such tragic life. There is so much that I wish to do but there is only so much that I could for them," she said without looking at Kenshin.

"Why?" he asked.

Kaoru smirked. A good question, she thought. "Everything runs on a balance. In order to have goodness, there has to evil. To know what is fair, there has to be injustice Although I do not entirely agree with the theory but I have to respect the order. If I start to interfere too much, the human world would lose its balance and it would been thrown into a time of chaos. So, there is only so much that I could do for the weak," she explained. "Haven't you heard of the expression that the human world is a suffering world?" she smiled solemnly.

Kenshin remained silent. Inwardly he tried to understand what Kaoru was trying to say to him. For the rest of the night, he quietly sat besides her.

By the next morning, Kaoru was once again cheerful and bubbly as if nothing had happened. Kenshin was glad. Her feelings had always been important to him. If she was happy, he was too. And if she was upset, he would feel the pain even more.

"Kaoru, I have something for you," he said, both his hand hid behind his back.

"What kind of surprise to you have for me this time?" she asked.

He grinned before he handed a large package to her. Smiling, she sat the package on her lap. She unwrap the package and grasped.

It was a purple with a beautiful flower prints kimono. Inside the package there was make up material as well.

"Kenshin…." she didn't know what to say to him.

"Try them on." He stood and took the kimono in his hands.

"Kenshin, I don't know how to put them on."

"Don't worry, I think I know."

True enough, he helped her into the kimono. Although it involved a lot of wrapping, he knew how to do it. When he had dressed her, he allowed her to look at herself in the mirror.

"Wow! It is beautiful," she said, turning from side to side. "What do you think? You like it?"

He nodded. "Sit down and let me paint your face."

She was yet again, speechless. She sat down in front of him. "Are you sure you know how to do this?"

"Trust me," he assured with a smile.

Quietly, she allowed him to paint her face. As he diligently coloured her face, she gazed at him. With his magical power, he could easily dressed her up like one of the _ioran_ with a blink of a eyes. Even she could transform herself on her own. But what touched her was that he went through the hard way to put the kimono onto her, did her hair and painted her face with his bare hand. There was no magic involved, only his sincerity. It was always the small little things that he did for her that bound her so tightly to him.

"There, done," he said without taking his eyes off her. "Beautiful, as always."

She looked into the mirror and she couldn't believe her eyes. She stared at herself for a long moment. Kenshin had done a tremendous job. She began to wonder if he had added in some magic without her knowing.

Kenshin placed his finger below her chin and lifted her face to meet him in the eyes. His eyes traveled along her feature, admiring her. He didn't say anything more but just looking at her.

She felt the fuzzy sensation, again. Despite being overwhelmed by the sensation, she was bothered by it. She willed the moment to last for as long as they could. "You are falling…" her heard her soul whispered.

XoooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooX

Glossary :

_jorou-ya_ - prostitute house

_oiran_ – high last courtesan, prostitute.

**Author's note:** I hope that you like this chapter. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. I like honest opinion.

I was reading somewhere that geisha were not prostitute. The distinction between a geisha and ioran is the obi. The former will tie their obi at the back of their kimono while the later at the front so that it is easy to take it off.


	6. Sea of Love, Field of hope I

Warning: The usual, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and this is not beta and I suck at grammar.

**Sea of Love, Field of hope **

Sitting in the middle of a moving punt with eyes closed and her knees pressing to her chest, Kaoru raised her head, taking a deep fulfilling breathe of cool air. It wasn't that she ever requires oxygen but it was invigorating even to a deity. As her eye lids began to slowly raise itself, her smile warmed up at magnificent view of the valley. No scenery in heaven could outstand what her eyes were indulging.

Sky that was painted blue and mountains carpeted by greens, soothed the eyes that set on it. The river was crystal clear that when she dropped her eyes slightly, she saw the reflection of the fascinating view on the surface of the river. It was as if the beneath the river hold another replicated underworld. As she dipped her hand into the water, it broke the perfect mirror image but very quickly it was pieced up to once again a stunning view.

Her lips curled further up at the sensation of cold water sweeping through and past her fingers when Kenshin pushed the pole against the bottom of the river. Kenshin could have easily used his magic to move the punt but instead he decided to put his muscle to good use, like any human would. Fuzziness filled her once again when she remembered the morning he manually helped her into a kimono and painted her face. Although a month had passed since the incident but she still could not wipe the vivid recollection. Kenshin's gentleness and attentiveness made her legs felt weak. Unwillingly, her smile broadened.

Kenshin who stared at his master's back, dipped his head slightly and smiled clandestinely as the last thought crossed Kaoru's mind. He immediately killed his sheepish grin when she turned around to meet him.

"Kenshin, given a choice what would you like to do most?"

He gave some serious thoughts before he answered, "I want to travel around the world with you."

She almost rolled her eyes upwards. Traveling was definitely her influence, not his true desire. She knew that Kenshin wasn't as adventures as she was. "That's sweet but what do you really want to do on your own?"

"Why would I want to do things on my own? I will be going to wherever my master is going, am I not?"

She sighed. "But surely there is something that you really really want to do for yourself other than traveling with me."

"Hm… I want to explore every corner of the culinary world and collect all sort of interesting objects. If there is one thing that I would like to do, I want to be a world renowned chef…"

Kaoru raised her brow. "A chef? Why? You don't really like eating that much," she asked curiously.

"But you do!" he answered innocently. "I wish to be your only chef. I will cook for no one except you. I will make you the best meal for eternity. And I wish to amaze you with the weird objects that I have collected throughout my journey." His eyes twinkled as he explained it child-like.

She momentarily stared him before turning back to the front without giving any response. She was terribly speechless. She literally felt her heart just melted into a pile mush – a delightful mush. For some unknown reason, she can't stop grinning. She had to stop herself from being silly by biting her bottom lip. Involuntarily her radiant complexion was flushed by a bright shade of red.

Kenshin beamed brightly as he continued to push the pole into the deep water. "There isn't any reason of doing anything if not for you…" he said softly but soft enough for her ears to capture.

She didn't give him any response or turned around to see him. She felt too weak to give any response. She could not even hold any coherent thoughts. At the back of her mind, she was busy picking up the scattered pieces of her thoughts and logic. She didn't have any answer to why she was feeling the way she was feeling. She only knew that she was felt terribly confuse and yet, the feeling of happiness seemed to overwhelmed her.

For the rest of the journey, she just looked ahead towards the front of the punt. Not once she stole a glance at Kenshin. It was strange she found it difficult to look him into the eyes without having to feel her body was on fire. Until she figures out what or why she was experiencing, she didn't think she could look at him without turning beetroot.

Even when they reached the river bank, Kaoru walked ahead of Kenshin; leaving him trailing behind her. He didn't mind, though. He knew she needed some space of her mind to sort out her scattered thoughts. As long she was within his sight, he didn't mind.

They had been walking for at least an hour when they came across a ruckus happening in the middle of the path. A very old couple, terrified and helpless, was down on the ground, looking up at their young tormentors, begging to be unharmed. The old man, on his knees, protectively held his wife close to him by her shoulders. The old woman was whimpering and hugging tightly a sack to her chest, worried that the young ones would hurt her beloved. Four young men merely hovered over the old couple and sniggered evilly.

As usual without giving much thought, Kaoru's instinct would be to run towards the scene. However her action had been halted when Kenshin, out of nowhere, suddenly appeared before her. He raised his left hand to the side slightly, stopping Kaoru from proceeding further.

"Wait here. I will take care of it," he said sternly.

Kaoru's eye widened. There it was again. The other Kenshin that she had thought she imagined. She didn't have to look in the face to know his expression. His ki said it all – he was ready to slaughter - although this time his ki was more subtle compared to the last time. Despite, she surprisingly found her feet pinned to the ground, unable to move very much.

"Don't worry, I won't harm them," Kenshin assured his master.

In calculated steps, Kenshin slowly walked towards the scene. The old couple was the first to realize him. The young men turned when around when they oddly felt an intimidating presence daunting them.

"Leave." Shielding his eyes with his bangs, Kenshin said it softly yet, forcefully.

One word was all that needed to give the youths trembling knees. They could not even bring in them the courage the bite back. There was an unseen force that was pressing onto them. Without a word, the youth ran for their life, never once turn back to look at Kenshin.

Kaoru watched in awe as Kenshin slowly padded towards the old couple and knelt before the old couple. He raised his head and with a most innocent smile, he asked, "Are you alright?"

The old man smiled, "Thank you, young sir. Thank you so much." He appreciating looked at his wife and then back at Kenshin again.

Kenshin helped the old couple up on their feet and voluntarily carry a sack of goods for the old couple. The youths were after the sack, Kenshin thought. With the sack over his shoulder, Kenshin turned around and smiled at his master, "There, everything is solved. No harm done."

Kaoru still stood there, stunned. She didn't know what to make out of all that had happened. However, she was certain that there was definitely more to Kenshin than what meets the eyes. Indeed she was supposed to be worried but something within her told her that there was absolutely nothing to worry about. On the contrary, she felt at ease. Shaking away her thoughts, Kaoru walked over to Kenshin.

The old couple couldn't stop thanking Kenshin. As a token of their appreciation, the old couple invited Kenshin and Kaoru over to their small home in a nearby village. Upon the offer, Kaoru immediately agreed. She loved to mingle around with the villages and learn more of their culture.

Kenshin happily obliged when he saw the sparks in her eyes. He longed to see her excitement and smile to crease her angelic face, though he sees them just every other day. He would do absolutely anything to retain the expression on her face. Anything and at all cost.

The old couple led Kenshin and Kaoru to a small farming village. One glance, it was evident the village wasn't prosperous. As Kaoru walked through the village, she noted the villagers were friendly and kind. The villagers smiled and welcomed strangers into the village with an open heart. Kaoru's heart immediately warmed up.

"Don't worry. Everyone here is happy to receive guests despite we don't have much to offer," the old man said with a broad smile.

Kaoru nodded. She couldn't help feeling that the villagers were busy preparing for something. Couldn't contain her curiosity any longer, she asked, "Is the village preparing for some kind of celebration?"

The old woman answered, "You have a sharp observation, Miss. Although there isn't any decoration that we could afford to put up but you could still tell. The village is preparing a wedding ceremony for a young couple."

"The whole village is involved the preparation?" Kaoru asked, amazed.

"Yes. Our village is small and we are close to each other like a big family. Wedding ceremony is an auspicious event and the whole village would get involved. It has been our tradition in our village. We are poor villagers but if we all gathered all our money and helped each other, to be wed couple can have a pleasant wedding ceremony despite their constraint," the old man said with a smile, holding his wife's wrinkled hand in his.

The old woman added, "When we got married years ago, it was the villagers that gave us a wonderful wedding celebration. And now, it is time for us to contribute what we can. After all, everyone is family here."

"My wife and I are responsible to go to the nearby town to get some provision for the wedding. That was why we could not allow the youth to take away our sack. Otherwise, the wedding ceremony would be upset. We cannot allow the young couple's wedding to be ruined. And thanks to you, good sir, the wedding ceremony is able to take place." The old man looked directly at Kenshin, sincerity was displayed in his eyes..

Kenshin returned a smile. "I hardly help. The credit is not mine."

Touch with the villagers' spirit and determination, Kaoru announced, "Kenshin and I will help out with the wedding ceremony as well. We have the money and we will make this wedding a joyful one. Show me what the villager has managed to gather and we will get whatever that is still missing. Kenshin…"

Kenshin understood her orders, nodded with a smile.

The old couple was so overwhelmed that they were speechless. They looked at each other before nodded vigorously to the hospitality of their guests.

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooooooX

With the financial help from the deity, just within overnight, the run down looking village turned into a colourful and lively village. There wasn't much that can be done on the appearance of the village without the use of magic in such a short time, however, the use of lanterns and coloured cloths, it can do so much to enhance the village.

Everyone was happy and could not be grateful enough for the contribution from their special guests. The to-be-wed young couple along with the village's head came over to their guests and said, "We could not express how much we appreciate your help and there is nothing that we could offer you in return."

Kaoru smiled with Kenshin besides her and replied softly, "It is our pleasure. We need not anything in return except for tonight to be a wonderful night. And may this wedding be a blissful beginning for the to-be-wed."

Kaoru had said with such earnest that the bride-to-be could not hold back her tears. Kaoru gracefully raised her hand towards the girl's face. Kaoru rested her index finger horizontally under the girl's eye and allow tears to sit on Kaoru's finger.

"Wedding is a form of happiness, my child. Why should one cry on such occasion?" Kaoru smiled serenely, moving her fingers and dried the girl's tears on the cheek. "Come, my child. Smile, for you're to be the happiest woman in this village," Kaoru said, bringing her damped hand to her face.

"With this tear of joy, you will be bless for eternity," Kaoru said, turning her palm over and gave it a slight blow. Gradually, Kaoru's aura glowed in pure white startling those who were witnessing. Droplets of tears began to rise from her palm and turned into twinkling objects in the mid air just above her palm.

Kenshin smiled at the sight Kaoru. It was just her to be reckless but it was for good deed. Silently, he erected a barrier over the village, trapping Kaoru's ki within the village. He wasn't going to allow Kaoru's trace to be tracked down.

When the other villagers realized the white glow emitting from their guest, instantly, they knew the true identity of their guest of honor. They stopped what they were doing and kneeled before the deity. Hands clasped together below their chin, they closed their eyes and opened their heart to the deity.

The number of twinkles progressively increased into a large mass, enough to cover an entire being. Kaoru smile at the sincerity of the villagers to bless the young couple. The mass of twinkles slowly floated above the young couple before slowly descended to surround the couple. The couple looked at each other. They nodded and closed their eyes, ready to receive their blessing.

"With the pure of your heart and sincerity of you soul, happiness will be bound to you. Heaven and Earth will keep your wish," Kaoru summoned as the mass began to slowly dispersed.

"Thank you, My Goddess," the young man said with his eyes still closed.

"You're welcome," Kaoru said without having any concern that they knew who she really was.

Not when Kaoru's aura slowly lighten back to invisibility that the villager stood up again. Quietly, they all went their separate ways, only to silently gather back around Kaoru and Kenshin with their humble offerings. None said a word but bow to their goddess as they left their offering at her feet. When all villagers had offered their offering, they all stood in unison before their goddess, waiting.

Kaoru smiled lovingly and announced, "Let the banquet begin..."

Only then did the villagers roared in joy and music started playing. For the rest of the evening, the villagers celebrate the young couple's union. None dare speak of the goddess presence as they knew, it was a taboo and it would be their honour to keep the secret of the goddess should they wish for the goddess to return for further visit.

Kenshin sat close to Kaoru and observed his master's fascination over the village's culture. Lively, loud and cheery music was played. The villagers were dancing their heart out to the beat. Kaoru attention diverted to the old couple. The old man lovingly held the old woman's hand, whispering tenderly into the old woman's ear. The old woman giggled slightly and nodded. The old man then led the old woman the dance area and starting dancing. Afraid that his wife might lose her balance, with a smile, he carefully watched over her.

"There is really nothing materially fascinating about this village but, I think I like this village very much. The villager said that they have nothing much to offer, yet, I feel otherwise. They have so much to offer that money could not buy… Such kindness, such big heart, such happiness... A valuable treasure worth keeping," Kaoru said all of a sudden.

Kenshin nodded in agreement.

One brave child walked up to Kaoru and Kenshin. He pulled both of their hand, "Come, dance with us."

Kenshin and Kaoru smiled, willingly allowed the child to lead them to the dance area. The child released their hands and happily hopped away. Kaoru looked at her apprentice enquiringly. Kenshin smiled before he took a step back and bow to her; one hand strapped across his stomach and the other asking her hand.

She momentarily stared at his first outright hand first, then his flaming hair before she put her hand in his. He smiled to the ground at contact. He straightened his back and stepped closer to her. He took another quick glance before he led her to a dance pattern. With his agility and sharp sight, it wasn't hard to follow the villagers' dance steps. Once he mastered the villagers' customary dance, he focused his entire attention on her. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. He could see through her laughing soul. He grinned. Her laughter was his drive.

Gradually the music toned down as well as the dance steps. Kenshin and Kaoru looked around. The villagers another step closer to their partner, closing any distance. Even the old couple Kenshin had assisted walked the dance floor in each others' arm. The sound of percussion slowly died from the scene. Only the sounds of the beautiful flute and strings that were playing.

Kenshin carefully observed the villagers. Kaoru's eyes almost bulged out when she realized what the villagers were doing. However, before she could even stop Kenshin, he followed their actions. He bought his master closer to his chest and planted a kiss on her forehead. With his hands he cupped the back of her head, gently bring her cheek to rest on his shoulders.

Instantaneously, she closed her eyes and encircled her arms around him, following his footsteps. The kiss had sparked something in her, sending electric impulse running from her spine till the end of her hair, fingers and toes. The overpowering sensation had temporarily handicapped all her other senses. There was nothing she could do but to drop her shoulders and surrender to his irresistible warmth. She was like a moth attracted to the candle lights.

Somewhere distant in her soul, she heard herself asking, _'Is this…love?'_

'_Perhaps… You knew long ago your answer to your own question…' _her soul answered.

Kenshin smiled contently as he silently read her thoughts.

Suddenly a vivid image appears before her, causing her eyes to snap opened. She immediately maintained a small distance between her and her apprentice. She was trembling and her eyes were wavering.

For the first time, Kenshin saw what Enishi was like. In her mind. He was not pleased but tried hard not to frown at the image he just saw. "Kaoru, what's wrong?" he asked nevertheless.

'_What am I doing?'_ she asked herself. _'This can't be happening. I cannot be in love with my apprentice! What am I doing? I am engaged to Enishi!!!!!'_

As her last statement crossed her mind, Kenshin's soul immediately darkened. He knew that Enishi was looking for her with the intention to bring her back to heaven. But he didn't know she was supposed to be married to Enishi. He will not accept this. His master belonged only to him and no one else.

His hold around her arms tightened. "Kaoru?"

As brief as it was, she saw the flickered of pain and hurt flashed through Kenshin's eyes. She opened her mouth but she had lost her vocal. She wanted to explain to him that this was all wrong, but, she can't. She dug her nails into his arms. She can't say it. Not to Kenshin.

Slowly she stepped back, away from Kenshin. However, Kenshin still held on tight to her arms, never wanting to let go. She opened her mouth again but nothing came out. She shook her head and forced her arms out of his reach. He felt her immense pain, not physically but emotionally, thus, released her arm.

"Kaoru?" His called out in a soft pleading voice.

She took a few steps back and shook her head once again before she hesitantly turned on her heels and ran.

He watched his beloved master disappear into the nearby forest. He balled his fist so tightly that droplets of red began to trickle down his fist. She was hurt. She was extremely sad. And he felt it clearly. Those emotions should be foreign to her. He closed his eyes for a moment, calming himself. He will not accept this. Never.

Releasing his breath, he opened his eyes and took cautious steps towards the forest. His master only belonged to him…

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooooooX

Kaoru wandered aimlessly into the forest, her mind was scattered. She didn't know what to do or what to feel anymore. The stabbing pain just wouldn't go away as she was constantly reminded of Kenshin's expression. She had hurt him. She had broken her promise- that she will never leave him. In her entire existence, she finally knew what misery felt like. She began to understand the pain of a human. Drained from her exorbitant emotion turmoil, he knees gave way and she landed herself on top of a large rock. She bent her knees and hid her face between her knees and chest. After a long moment, she turned on her cheek, staring at the small white flower.

"What is going to happen to Kenshin?" she asked softly.

'_Will you leave him?' _she heard herself asking. She already knew her answer.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin's careful foot steps were heard. However she didn't answer him. He stopped when she came into sight. She had ceased thinking and he was at lost. In slow calculated step, he walked forward and knelt face to face to beside her.

She smiled ruefully. She raised her hand and gently touched his face. Using the back of her hand, she stroked his cheek. "My poor child… What has become of me? Of us…?" She smiled sadly again.

"I will protect you…" he pledged softly.

Her smile broadened as she continued to stroke his cheek.

All of a sudden, Kenshin stood with his back facing her. She straightened her body. Before she could stand firm on her two feet, Kenshin scooped her in his arms. Before she realized it, Kenshin was on a run back to the village.

Her eyes widened in despair when the village came to sight. It was flaming in ferocious red. The village was burning.

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooooooX

**Author's note:**

Ah…. First, I apologized to those have waited for two months for this chapter to come out. I had some health issue for the past months and I couldn't concentrate on writing even though I wanted to. Now that was all sorted, I hope to come out with the next chapter in two weeks time.

Thank you to those who left me wonderful reviews in the previous chapter. I will try my best to update sooner. I think this story should be easier to update than my other story. And thanks to Lilith who pointed out my error. I have corrected it. Thank you. It is good to know where you went wrong.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Sea of Love, Field of hope II

**Author's note:**

Warning: Grammatical errors, as usual, are unavoidable by my standard. And this is a raw draft copy as I didn't spend much time looking through it. Trying to meet my promised dateline here.

Previously,

_All of a sudden, Kenshin stood with his back facing her. She straightened her body. Before she could stand firm on her two feet, Kenshin scooped her in his arms. Before she realized it, Kenshin was on a run back to the village._

_Her eyes widened in despair when the village came to sight. It was flaming in ferocious red. The village was burning._

**Sea of love, Field of hope (Part II)**

"Put me down," she said absentmindedly, her eyes wavered in horror at the sight before her. The village that she came to love was burning into ashes. The villagers she had learned to cherish were running in terror and screaming aguishly. Very quickly, her temper built up.

Kenshin grabbed her wrist, stopping Kaoru from going forward. "Don't do anything hasty, Kaoru," her apprentice warned softly. "I will take care of it," he said with an edge of authority. He stepped forward, in front of Kaoru and slightly raised his right hand sideways. Before Kaoru could blink her eyes, his sword was planted firmly in his grip. He flipped his wrist slightly and his steel shone conceitedly, as if, excited to be, once again, bath itself in blood.

"Kenshin…"

"Kaoru, the person responsible for this destruction is I."

"Kenshin…?"

"The people who torched our beloved village are the same group of men that I let live without a scratch yesterday. If I had given them a daunting warning, this will never have happen to the villagers."

"…"

"There will not be peace without sacrifice. You are thinking along the line of goodness but not everyone will think along your line. In order to achieve your objective, sanctions is required to eliminate the evil hindering your peace. I see no other way. I let them live, they came back with a larger group, hurting more innocent people. I cannot understand why I should allow them to proudly walk on this land destroying innocent man's well earned happiness. Your choice Kaoru; villagers or ruthless bastards," Kenshin said with fury wrapped around his tone

It wasn't a fact she was willing to accept but she knew Kenshin was right. Though he had decided, he would not move until she gave her consent which she came to realize it was of importance to him.

Hesitantly, she said, "I understand. The villager."

The corner of his lips twisted into a smug smile. "Don't worry, I will minimized casualty," he assured as he rose his sword. "Could you please gather the villagers faraway and hide. It will be an ugly scene," he said coldly.

Feared sipped into Kaoru's bones at Kenshin'st last sentence. Nevertheless, she nodded and moved quickly. She briefly wondered if Kenshin was going to turn back into Himura Sword. She immediately shook the thoughts away. '_No. Himura Sword has vowed to change for the better. Himura Sword and Kenshin are indeed one. Kenshin will never be what he was before. Never. I have faith in him._'

When the villagers were no longer at sight, on the double, he diagonally sliced through the air causing a strong gushing wind to exterminate the flame engulfing the village.

Kenshin walked towards his first victim who, at first, seemed to be at lost of what had just happened. He allowed the man to throw vulgar words at him and warned his accomplices. The man ran towards with Kenshin with an axe above his head. Kenshin sniggered and continued to walk forward. As the man approached near, Kenshin gracefully stepped aside and cut through the man in the middle with his sword.

Everything happened within a blink of an eye that none of the other accomplices knew what happen to their friend. All they knew was their friend lying in a pool of blood and he was separated from his lower body. Angered, they all ganged up to attack Kenshin at once.

Kenshin sniggered again. He didn't wish to end it so quickly but it cannot be help. He wanted to give them a slow painful death but he wanted more to quickly put to an end to the villager's torment. He raised his sword and launched his attack effortlessly.

Kenshin didn't give them any time to scream before he shred them into unrecognizable pieces. He had deliberately allowed two men, trembling with their palms and buttocks on the ground to witness his kills and live to tell the tale.

One of the man peed in his pants and the other threw out when realized that they were surrounded by pile of gory mush; once were full flesh body. They couldn't even piece up half a body. The two men were terrified as they didn't see how it happened.

"Remember me," Kenshin spoke in a very deathly low voice, bringing the attention of the two men in front of him. He stepped closer. His sword shone brightly alive, blood still trickling down the smooth steel. Just the sight of sword terrified both men but they were unable bring themselves to scoot away.

"I, Lord Kenshin claim this village, this land, the entire valley. If you _ever _step foot into my land with offensive intention, I will hunt for you and your family like I hunt for the wild, Kyosuke."

The man named Kyosuke almost had his eyes bulged out when Kenshin sited his name.

"I know which village you come from," Kenshin kneeled and stared into Kyosuke's eyes with his haunting eyes. He shot his attention to the other man. "That goes with you as well, Murata."

Kenshin stood up. "Now, leave before I change my mind," he warned as he brought his sword to his lips and licked off blood from his sword, "…yearning for more fresh blood. NOW!!"

Both hurriedly help each other up on their feet. Too terrified to scream, they just ran for their lives.

As the two dark figures slowly disappeared, Kenshin spat out the blood he just sampled. "Filthy!" Instead of turning around, heading towards where the villagers were, he stood still.

"There was no other way," he said. "I did what I had to do."

Kaoru stood a fair distance behind him, watching Kenshin killed inhumanly for the first time. Truly, he was a vicious man by nature. Looking at the gruesome scene he had created, she had a very mixed feeling of disappointment and glad.

Sensing no response from her, Kenshin explained, "The pile of mess will atone for their sins by returning to the ground and fertile this land."

Kaoru watched as the red mass slowly being absorbed into the ground, leaving only clean soil on the surface. In theory, she understood why he acted so brutally, however…

"Will you forgive me?" Kenshin asked softly. "Do you hate me?"

She honestly didn't know what to tell him. To say yes, she hated him for saving the village? Or to say no, she forgave him for he had to do what he had to do to achieve his objective and his cruelty was justified? She didn't know.

Kenshin dropped his eyes to the ground and clenched his fist tightly.

"I'll go fetched the villagers," she turned on heel and walked away. In the end, she did not give him an answer.

XoooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooooX

Kaoru sighed contently.

It took less than a week to rebuild the village. Despite their horrible experience, the villagers were still smiling and held no vengeance towards those who almost destroy their village. On contrary the villager saw it as an opportunity to restructure the village. With the help their deity and her apprentice, they achieved what they hoped for.

Kenshin had contributed most in rebuilding the village. He had sourced very good wood and with his inhuman strength, the once godforsaken village had turned into quiet lovely village.

Kaoru sighed exasperatedly when she thought of Kenshin. She didn't have to deliberately avoid him. If not for Kenshin who had been working very hard to stay out of her sight, she would have. Whenever she turned to where he was, he would disappear into thin air. She was glad that they had some time part for she had yet to sort out her own feeling for her apprentice.

However, deep down she missed him terribly. His concern and care still distantly wrapped around her but it wasn't enough for her anymore. She wanted to be able to feel his physical warmth next her and breath in his scent. She missed the way his fingers teased her hair whenever he combed it. She missed his constant stare that sent shivers down her spine. He would still steal glances at her from a distance when he thought she would not realize it. However, she wanted to meet him in the eyes, he disappeared.

She sighed again. _'What is happening to me? Why do I feel a tight knot in my chest? Where does this discomfort stemming from?'_

As Kaoru stared into nothingness to seek for her answer, distantly, her attention was caught by the young bride walking past. The young bride had brought some refreshment to her husband. The husband stopped what he was doing and sat next to his new bride. He smiled beamingly as she offered him a drink. She watched diligently as he drank. She reached for her handkerchief and dap it against his forehead. The young man caught her hand and planted a soft kiss on her knuckles. The young wife smiled earnestly and kissed her husband on the lips.

"How sweet…" Kaoru said to herself softly. She shook her head when she was feeling a little envious.

The husband refused to end the kiss until his wife pointed to him that the deity was observing them. Felt as if she had invaded their privacy, Kaoru waved at the young couple before walking away. She wondered briefly what was it like having to kiss someone you love and treasure dearly. Would she ever experience it, she asked herself.

She stopped short when she heard a tune. Someone was blowing a flute. The melody was so soft and beautiful that everyone stopped for a moment to enjoy the music. Although the melody was captivating but it carried so much sadness. Kaoru could feel its sorrow and agony. It was lonely. It was rejected.

As the melody continued to make its way into people's heart, tears were running down Kaoru's cheek. It was melody of a lost love. It loved so much that it was willing to set its' love free and drown its' own soul in this misery pit for eternity. It was a lost man. And he was Kenshin.

She hastily took a step forward, dying to run towards where Kenshin was. But she hesitated. Against her will force, she turned on her heel and headed to the opposite direction where Kenshin was. She felt a sharp blade sliced across her heart and her heart bled profusely. "Didn't even know that deity has a heart that hurts until now," she scoffed to herself and tears continuously rolled down her cheek.

XoooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooooX

It was nightfall and it was a full moon. Sitting by the end of the jetty, she could clearly see the river and mountain. As in the day, the night view was magnificent. However, she cold not entirely enjoy the calm breezy night as a heavy debate within her was weighing down her heart.

'_Why are you still here?' _

'_Cause I have come to love this village…'_

'_Really?'_

'_The villagers need me…'_

'_They have Kenshin and you are in denial.'_

'… … _I can't possibly fall in love with a demon. I am a goddess. We belong to two different worlds. It cannot work. For god sake he is my apprentice!'_

'_Since when have you become a hypocrite? Since when you paid so much attention to hierarchy tier? Why did you agree to help Himura Sword and take in Kenshin under your wings if you believe that goddess and demon belong to two different worlds?'_

'_I…'_

'_You are no different from the low mentality of a mere discriminative human.'_

'…'

'_Doesn't demon have a right to love? Doesn't Kenshin deserve to be loved?'_

'_What about Enishi?'_

'_What about him? Is it fair to physically be with Enishi, your peer, when it is a demon who holds the key to your heart? ' _

'_I can't betray Enishi like this…'_

'_But you are willing to betray your feelings and your truly love?'_

'…'

'_Why are you still here?'_

Kaoru sighed in frustration. It was too much for her to bear. For a moment, she thought of talking to Megumi but immediately killed the idea when she remembered Megumi being a cold hearted creature.

She closed her eyes and listened carefully to the sound of the river running at its own course. It helped calm her down and images flashed to her mind. They were all of Kenshin. She thought of Kenshin so much that she didn't think she could remember how Enishi looked like anymore. A faint sneer crossed her expression.

She was defeated by her own feeling. She started to hum the melody that Kenshin hand played earlier in the day.

"Come out," She said out loud with her eyes still closed. "I know that you are behind me. Come out where I can see you."

"Please," she added in a softer tone.

Kenshin came walking out from the bushes.

She turned around and gave him a broad smile. She truly missed him. She patted on space to her and he sat there. In silent, they watched the reflection of the bright round moon on the water.

"When you did learn to play flute?" She finally broke the silence.

"I picked it up and it just came to me naturally," he answered honestly. Apart from he was willing to let her go, everything he expressed through the flute was real.

"Will you comb my hair?" she asked without looking at him.

He nodded and went behind her on his knees. He took out the comb from his gi which he carried with him constantly. He pulled apart the ribbon holding her hair together in a pony tail and diligently watched as her hair fell gracefully along her back. Not missing the opportunity, he inhaled deeply as the scent of her hair wafted by. He later slipped his hand underneath her locks and combed it.

She closed her eyes, savouring his every delicate move. It was funny how combing her hair could move her so much. She knew she was playing with fire but she allowed herself to be drowned by his sweet torture.

"You asked me what I would like to do for myself," he said while combing her hair.

She nodded, her eyes still shut.

"I want to give you a home," he said quietly.

She snapped her eyes open, stunned.

"A place where you truly belong…" He laid down the comb and lowered his head. Then he cooed into her ears. "I want to be with you… Forever…"

She turned around to meet him and the tip of their noses touched. She stared at him with her exceptionally big eyes.

He rested his forehead against her and closed his eyes. "Eternity seemed so short when I am with you..."

Carefully he opened his eyes and looked into hers, he whispered, "Can I love you?" He raised his hand and stroked her cheek. "Please don't leave me," he shook his head slighty, his forehead still resting on hers, "I'll do anything you want me to. Just stay with me." He closed his eyes again, feeling her soft cheek. "If you ever wish to leave me behind, please end me. Living brings no meaning without you. I live only for you."

He peeled open his eyes when he felt moisture wetting his thumb. He saw pool of tears flooding beneath her eyes. Sensually, his forehead slowly detached itself from hers while he tilted to his side with his lips carefully reaching hers. As his lips almost touch hers, she closed her eyes and a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

He gently sucked her upper lips. She opened her mouth slightly. Encouraged, he captured her full lips in his. She kissed back. His affectionate kisses were robbing her of her sanity. At the very instant, her troubled thoughts were totally wiped out from her mind. She willingly allowed herself to be embraced by his love through his kisses.

After what seemed like eternity, he slowly pulled back and admired her flush expression in a close distance. He smirked. He had to stop himself before he go overboard.

With a loss sense of reality, it took her a while to realize his warm lips were no longer on hers. She opened her eyes and found him gazing at her.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked.

She didn't immediately answer his question. Dreamily, she looked right into his eyes and saw her own reflection. Smiling, she voluntarily hugged him tightly. "I'll never leave you. Never. I promise…" she vowed.

He nodded and tightened his arms around her. He buried his face onto the base of her neck. He felt he could stay his position forever, passionately squeezing her, never wanting to let go.

XoooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooooX

When Kenshin told her he wanted to give Kaoru a home, she didn't expect him actually built her a house! There she was sitting on a log with both her palm supporting her chin as she watched Kenshin's sweat working into their home. And he didn't even allow her to lift a finger to help out.

Kenshin had picked a secluded area in the middle of the green mountain; where they could easily watch over the village located at the foothill, to build their home. From where she was, she could see the river and mountain she was fascinated with.

A smile creased her lips as she secretly gawked at his well chiseled chest. Though Kenshin was small in stature, he was muscular. She reckoned that Himura Sword had done a good job in transforming himself into a human form. She briefly wondered if the last wielder was anything physically like Kenshin.

As she continued to ogled how his every strain of muscle flexed itself, he lips involuntarily curled up. She has to fold in her lips to stop herself from being silly when she recalled their first kiss. Her first kiss. Automatically, her fingers raised itself to touch her lips. Where her fingers were lightly pressing was where his warm lips had been. The experience of being kissed was washing her all over again. She blushed and kept her head low.

Kenshin grinned sheepishly as he kept a close tab on her thoughts and emotions. He restrained himself from walking over and kiss her.

She brought her head up when she sensed a crowd of people rounding near. She smiled. The villager came to help out. To the villagers it was a most honorable duty to put in effort building a sacred resting place for the deity which meant that the deity was here to stay, watching over them.

XoooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooX

**Author's note: **

This chapter is done in a hurry (to meet dateline), so let me know me know is something is not right or weird, ya? Will re-visit this chapter again later.

And thank you to all who have took the time to review the previous chapter.

Thanks for reading.


	8. Sensual

**Author's note: **Geez, I'm taking risk here. I hope I don't get ban for posting this. And this is just a draft copy. Too lazy to read it thoroughly before I post it. And I'm in a hurry to post this and then sit and relax watching Yakitate Ja-pan!

**Warning! **Warning! Rated! Rated! Please read no further if you don't like 'lemony' stuff.

**Sensual**

Standing leisurely on the veranda, Kaoru gazed at the golden globe slowly retreating behind the mountain. Dusk, signified the end of day, however, as nightfall approached, it represent a new beginning for her. This night will the first night she and her apprentice will be staying in their new home.

She momentarily shut her eyes and inhaled deeply. The sensuous smell of the scandal woods drew a smile on her lips. Despite the consequences, she eagerly looked forward to a new beginning with Kenshin. None of her worries mattered anymore for love had prevailed. She didn't want to live a world apart from him. Not anymore. She couldn't. It was feeling she could not justify but she knew no longer able to live without him.

Though she had spent countless evenings alone with Kenshin, once crossed over the line - embracing the fact her love for him was beyond master-apprentice affection - it was the beginning of a whole new turn. Needless to say, she was a little nervous what the night will bring forth to their new relationship ground. Just with the thought, her heart fluttered and she blushed.

Absentmindedly, she brought her index finger to the parting between her lips. She smiled sheepishly to herself. _'Love…'_ She found it hard to pour out her feelings into plain words. She could only describe how her body physically responded to her passion. Love made her toes curled together; her stomach dropped to her abdomen, turning inside out; her heart drummed with excitement; and very single strand of her vein resonated overwhelmingly to its call. None of what she felt was beyond her control.

She smiled again, chewing on her bottom lip.

Little that she knows, he was walking towards her. He didn't have to deliberately hide his presence. He strolled next her and without a word, his palm reached out for hers and interlaced with her fingers, locking it tightly. She was startled by his presence. Nevertheless she remained her composure. Quietly, they both enjoyed the sun's last act for the day.

"Kaoru, I have prepared your bath," he said, finally.

"Thank you." She smiled before she turned around, heading to the bath house.

He watched her walking away, the corner of his lips curled upwards. It wasn't until she was twenty steps away did he began to take his first step.

Once in the changing room inside the bath house, she stripped herself to bare skin while humming. She slide open the shoji door, walking into the bath area and slide the shoji door closed behind her. Carefully she immersed herself into the _ofuro. _ The entire surface of the water was covered with rose and chrysanthemum petals. She took a deep breath before she allowed her back to rest against the body of the ofuro. Dreamily, she looked up at the ceiling and grinned silly.

Not long, her idle daydreaming session was interrupted by a soft calling of her name.

"Kaoru, I'm coming in."

From her relaxed poised, she suddenly sat up straight. Her breathing rhythm was hitching. She shot her stare at the shoji door as it slowly slide open. Her grips on the edges of the _ofuro_ gradually tightened as the gap between the door frame and shoji door broadened. Her heart was drumming in her ears.

When a familiar face came to present, she blinked and loosened her grips. Kenshin was fully clothed with his sleeves tied up high on his shoulders. He had a clean white cloth in his hand.

"I came to wash your back," he said with a smile.

Kaoru watched as he moved gracefully, positioned himself next to her outside the _ofuro_. Mentally, she couldn't help whacking herself on the head. What was she even thinking?!

She turned to gaze at him. Focused, he diligently raised her arm and rubbed it with his damn cloth. She realized that she was the only pervert between them. She smiled silly. She didn't even know why she was so nervous when it wasn't the first time she was stark naked in front of Kenshin. She had never sensed any pervasion aura from him. For that matter, she didn't know whether she was happy or not. She wondered why would she thought of Kenshin as such. _'Enishi…'_

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

She shook her head and said, "I like the smell of my bath." She inhaled deeply with her eyes closed.

He smiled contently and continued with his ministration. His attention was very cautious as if she was extremely fragile. Very carefully, he rid, if any, impurities from her flawless skin.

She began to relax fully, enjoying his attentiveness. She closed her eyes and allowed him to freely work on her. Unknowingly a smile made its way up to her lips. She could feel his warm caress brushing against her wet skin and she liked it. Her heart had learnt to experience all kind of wonderful sensation that she never possible until he came along. She opened her eyes and turned to gaze at Kenshin. She moved closer to the only barrier screening between their bodies. Kenshin stopped his movement and just looked at her. She cupped his cheek in her hands and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," she whispered to him. She returned to her formal position – closing her eyes to enjoy his presence.

XoooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooX

Kaoru sat alone at the veranda, watching the moon at its best. She allowed her dark long to cascade down her back. For it was too long that some length of her hair was spilling on the wooden floor. Indeed, it was a warm evening but she felt peace and calmness. She had truly learned to love their home. Looking further ahead, she could see spots of dim light. _'The village…'_ she thought. She had no doubt that Kenshin would make a good ruler, bringing prosperity to the villagers.

Gently, she felt familiar warm hands making its way to wrap around the round edge of her shoulders. She smiled to the moon. She bent elbow and lifted her arm to cross her chest, resting her hand on his. "That was quick. Did you enjoy your bath?"

"I wanted to see you."

She smiled again. "Will you comb my hair?" she asked.

He nodded as he held a lock of hair running down his other free palm.

XoooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooX

Sitting on her calves, her thin white robe spread around her on the floor like blossoming petal while Kenshin diligently combed her hair as he always did - quietly. While looking at the mirror in front of her, she was relishing every stroke Kenshin made with his comb. With every stroke, she lost a piece of herself, feeling light weighted. She often wondered how just combing hair could stir such emotion in her. Physically she was sitting up with her back straightened but inside of her, she was already spineless, fallen frail on the wooden floor.

Kenshin smirked. Without warning, he grabbed her arms and spun her.

Not even knowing what had just happened, she found herself looking up into a pair of violet eyes looking down on her. From her back straightened up, she was now, laid on her back against his arm and knee.

"Kenshin…?"

The pad of his finger tip slowly caressed her soft red lips. "You gave me my name. A name only you have the right to call. Only with you I will answer to that name…"

He lowered himself and kissed her. She responded. It was brief kiss and she was not satisfied. He raised his head looking down at her once again. His eyes reflected his yearning and passion for her. Caught by his spell she was drowned by his mesmerizing eyes, forgetting even who she was.

His fingers made its way to her cheek. With the length of his finger, he stroked her cheek. "Can I own you? Will you be mine?"

Before he gave her time to answer, he lowered himself again at her neck. He gently pecked at her exposed skin. She arched her back at the contact of his lips. With his tongue, he tenderly lapped, sampling her. Her hand automatically reached for his nape as she moaned softly.

Without disposition his tongue from her neck, his eyes rolled up to witness her euphoric expression. Smirking satisfactorily, his hand went down to the knot, holding her robe clinging to her body. Easily he untied the fabric and the silky material opened apart in her middle. Carefully he lowered her onto the futon which had suddenly appeared beneath them at his will.

Flushing, she looked at him expectantly.

Kenshin vertically straightened his back and aggressively pulled his yukata apart. She found her heart beat gradually beating faster at the view of his muscular chest. She has never seen such beautiful body and she can't help but raised her hands to his chest. Placing both her palm on his chest, she gracefully moved them in a repetitive upwards and downwards patterns, feeling his hard chest.

He closed his eyes, savouring her loving touch. He balled his fist but he did not move his back, allowing her to adore his body a little while longer. He resisted the temptation of her subconscious call and needs.

Moving her hands in a gentle circular movement, her hands went to abdomen. Her eyes meticulously traced every line of his muscles. Occasionally momentarily stopped in the area where she could feel the contraction of his muscle against her goddess touch. Her hand went back to his chest again in circular motion. Her fingers pointed outwards as her hands circled themselves to his biceps. Using only fingers, she traveled along his visible vein, feeling the violent rush of his blood. She found herself drawn to the calling his blood. She swallowed.

She slowly worked her way back to his chest. Moving away from his chest towards his shoulder blade, she found herself burning with desire to brand him to her. She stretched her hands to reach for his face.

He lowered himself slightly with his eyes closed. With the feel of her warm touch, he moved his face sideways to cup itself into her palm. Purring, he softly grazed his cheek against her palm. Eyes still closed, he kissed her palm. Unable to resist his hand caught hers, holding them on his cheek near his mouth, he stuck out his tongue to taste her warmth. Steering her hand, he began to lick every digit on her fingers.

She closed her eyes, trying not to do anything. She felt the tornado spinning in her belly had gone wilder. There was something –unknown to her- within her which to be released and she was trying hard to contain it.

Lusciously, she peeled her eyes open. Slipping her hands away from his hungry mouth, she reached for his hair line. She stroked his hair passionately. "You taught me love and only from you I can feed on love… I must be true to myself; I can never live without you. I want to be one with you, making you forever mine…"

Upon her vows, he could not hold it any longer. He crushed himself on her and savagely French kissed her like a hungry beast. His hands roamed freely all corner of her sacred and innocent body.

And she did nothing to stop him. Instead, she wrapped her arms around body, her palm moving around his back.

When his lips lefts hers for her neck, she moaned, "Kenshin…"

Unware to her, he was slowly transforming. His hair began lengthened and changed its colour from vibrant red to soothing bluish grey. His fingers turned long and boney. His nail lengthened tremendously and his claw sharpened. He brought his head up above her, so she could see him clearly.

His eyes were not the innocent violet that she was familiar with. It had turned into bloody red with a thin spec of gold crossing it.

"Are you afraid me?" he asked.

She gave a small smile and shook her head. With her finger, she traced his temple down to his jaw. "So, this is the real you…" she remarked, smiling. She brought him down to her lips and kissed him.

After a long moment, he went for her neck again. He grazed it with his fang, teasing the throbbing vein beneath her skin. Slowly he moved downward below her belly, answering her silent call.

She moaned exasperatedly at the first moist contact. He lapped again and she moaned louder to the brain wrecking sensation. Fascinated by how affected his love was by his doing, he continued his exploration. Uncontrollable, her body arched upwards. He had to hold her down by her hips. The muscles of her legs heightened and her toes curled together. Her hands were griping and twisting tightly at the futon, threatening to tear them apart. Something was coming her way and she could not resist.

All of a sudden, she involuntarily jerked her head repetitively. She released her grip on the futon and her fingers were all stretched out. She cried in her release and her body fell limbless back on the futon.

Sensed that she was ready to receive him, he made his way back to her lips again. He pressed his body against hers and felt her curve. While keeping her busy with his lips, he unite them. He did not move until she got used to their union. When she did, he began.

Still as one, they kissed fervently and passionately. He released her lips and went back to the particular spot on her neck. Her vein was much more visible now and they were calling for him. Lapping at the spot, he could taste the sweetness of her blood.

"You belong to me. Only me…." He opened wide his mouth, barring his fang and captured her neck. His sharp fang punctured into her vein and he drew her blood into his system.

She screamed – not of pain but pleasure. She completely lost herself. Moving inside her while his blood penetrated into hers was robbing her of her sanity. Her screaming got louder and louder which in turn drove him mad. In response he plunged in harder, embracing her tighter.

With his fang, they exchanged blood. He marked his ownership on her with his blood and she took possession of him with her blood in his. With consummation of their blood, never will they be able to live apart from each other.

XoooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooX

Slowly, she began to enter into a state of awakeness. She opened her eyes trying to focus on her vision. She found herself sleeping naked on Kenshin's chest and he was clutching her hand in hand tightly. He had returned to normal appearance. She smiled contently at his chest. She could stay in this position for eternity but it would be ridiculous to be wasting her infinite time in bed. There were other things she wished to experience with him. She stirred slightly, trying to get up.

"Where are you going?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

"It is daylight. It is time…" Before she could complete her sentence, she realized he was looking down on her and she was beneath him.

"No…" he said softly.

"No…?"

"I can't seem to have enough of you." He lowered himself and kissed her again.

And for the whole day, they stayed busy in bed.

XoooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooX

**Author's note:** Merry Christmas & A Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Bliss of denial

**Author's note:** I realized today just how time flies before my eyes and I haven't been updating my story for a while now. While I'm still hot and kicking, I quickly typed and posted this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Work had been crazy and I have time management issue.

_Warning: _ Because I wrote in a hurry to post, errors are in abundance. Sorry for that. I'll re-look at it again in a few days time.

**Bliss of Denial**

She sighed contently as she tossed to her right in her sleep. Her eyes lid slowly raised itself carefully, taking a sneak peak of her more than familiar surrounding. It was morning already, as she had expected. Being in the human world had made her very lazy. She had never seemed to fail falling into routine of a normal being; sleeping when it is dark and awake against upon dawn. She grinned. '_Better to take short naps in between rather than hibernate for half a year…'_ she thought. A day in heaven's time was, after all, equivalent to a year in human time.

Tilting her lowered arm upward while laying by her side, she clasped all her fingers except her index finger. As she moved her index finger to the side without moving her hand, the shoji door drew open exposing to her a beautiful morning.

Her lips formed a pleasant smile. She closed her eyes as she took in the aromatic smell of Kenshin's cooking. For the past millennium, Kenshin had never failed to wake up earlier than her and have breakfast ready as soon as she gets up.

She squirmed into ball before she gave a long stretch while still flat on her back on the futon. Being spoiled to the rotten by Kenshin, she waited in bed for her breakfast to come to her. Sometimes she cannot help but thought perhaps Kenshin was able to read her mind after all. She brushed away the idea as she thought it was totally absurd. How could a deity's mind be so easily penetrated; even if it was by the infamous Himura Sword? It was not possible. So she thought.

"Kaoru, you are awake." Right on the dot, her ever routine breakfast in bed was delivered to her.

She nodded while trying to push herself to sit up. She realized she was really getting lazy.

He sat the tray next her before her helped her to get up. He gave her a pecked on the lips before he sat the tray in front of her.

She stared adoringly at the food for a moment before she looked up and commented with a smile, "It looks wonderful." Yet, another routine remarked. She had never failed to be impressed by his cooking even after all those fateful years.

Kenshin smiled again. Never once felt bored rigid with her habitual remark. He was excited that she was truly delighted with his culinary skills. With a chopstick, he picked up a small mouth piece of meat and move towards her lips.

She opened her mouth wide in anticipation. She got fed up of telling him not to treat her like a retard. He was stubborn as she was. Probably worst. Hence, she decided to just enjoy his delicate services.

She took a bite with her eyes closed. "Hm…." She sighed contently, deeply immersed in the delight of the juicy meat exploding in her mouth as she chewed. She swallowed and opened her mouth as Kenshin placed another piece of meat into her mouth. Not minding her manner, she chewed and talked at the same time. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry," he answered. In fact, neither of them needed food to continue living.

"It is not fair that I get to eat but you don't," she remarked and she opened her mouth again to be spoon feed. "We have to do things together, including eating. It is not fun eating alone…." She trailed off. She moved closer to him.

He raised his brow.

With food still in her mouth, un-chewed, she kissed him and transferred the piece into his mouth. His lips formed a curl. She parted their lips and looked at him intently. She gave a small satisfied smile when he started chewing.

He picked up another piece of meat and fed her again.

XooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooX

Maintaining a small distance, he walked behind her. He enjoyed watching her back, watching her luscious hair shone brilliantly under the scorching sun. He loved how her hair swung in excitement when she found something that fascinated her. Even though she had walked the same village at the foot of the mountain - where they resided - for more than a thousand times, it simply didn't fail to keep her entertained.

The village, under Kenshin's watch had prospered throughout the millennium. It had harvest futile crops, making the village the richest in its region. Passing down from generation to generation, it was told that in the heart of the mountain, once lived a Goddess and her guard of honour who had been blessing the village with abundance. Although the Goddess eventually returned to heaven, leaving behind her sacred adobe in the human world, her blessing lingered. Even till present villagers would still leave their offering at the front steps the divine house.

Everyone in the village knew Lord Himura. However, no one remembers when exactly the Himura's had assumed the role of the faithful caretaker of the holy house. Everyone knew how much the current Lord Himura treasured his Lady Kaoru. Lady Kaoru had been the envy of the women in village. It was made known the Himura's men were all good men and women villagers would share the same dream – to be married to the house of Himura. Unknowing to them, their lords had been the one man loving his one and only Lady Kaoru.

"Kenshin," Kaoru turned around with her hands clasped at the small of her back. She was walking backwards, body slightly bent forward as she turned to speak to Kenshin. She knitted her brows together when he was smiled knowingly at her.

He immediately chided to himself. He knew he had to break the bad habit of snooping into her mind and read it freely. Every year, he had re-enforced his spell on her. He should be feeling secured.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked. "Why do I have a feeling you already know what I wanted to say."

"It's not that, "he lied. "I was just thinking of something amusing."

She quirked her brow, doubting his words. She shook her head and said, "Anyway, I wanted to ask if you would like to go to the river."

He nodded and she beamed brightly before she turned to the front. He paced up, walking next to her. He gently pulled her hand into his and gripped it tightly.

Hand in hand, they strolled towards the river, just outside the boundaries of the village.

Standing facing the river and the mountain before them with their hands locking one another, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad after so long, this place has not changed the slightest. It is still beautiful as ever," she said softly.

He merely nodded.

All of a sudden, she straightened herself and pulled his hand closer to her body. "Let's picnic here."

"All right. I'll get some from the village," he said.

She shook her head. "I want something made by you." She smiled with pleading eyes.

"Anything you wish," he said. He turned to walk but he turned back to Kaoru when he realized she did not budge. "You are not coming?"

She shook her head again. "If you don't mind, I'll wait for you here."

He quickly run through her thought and he did not picked up any mischief intention and so, he allowed her to own.

Once Kenshin was out of sight, she let out a long contended sigh as she watched the surface of river glitters. She closed her eyes to focus her senses on sounds of nature. It left a curvy smile on her face as she titled her head upwards. It wasn't long when all of a sudden she sighed exasperatedly and opened her eyes dully.

She turned around to meet her intruder to her privacy. There was three demons walking out of the bush smirking.

She sighed again. _'They are lucky that Kenshin isn't here,'_ she thought. She reminded herself to stay calm to whatever those idiots in front of her had to say. Otherwise, Kenshin would somehow pick up the changes in her ki or temper and the last things she needed right was Kenshin to be there.

"My, my… What have we here? Isn't that the Goddess of Mercy herself…" The taller demon remarked.

With a smile, Kaoru asked, "How can I be of your assistance?"

"Oh.. You would be of great help if you could just follow us quietly," said the shorter demon.

Remaining calm, Kaoru took a deep breathe and asked, "Why would you need me to follow you?"

"There is a definitely a need if you wanted to help us.. There is a bounty on you, my Goddess. Lord Enishi promised to any demon a god status if we were bring you back to him unharmed. So, Goddess, shall we?"

At the name 'Enishi' all her composure seemed to have broken down. The name itself struck her like a thunder bolt, arrowed right through her heart. Her head was throbbing as if something in her head was about to explode. The pain was so immense that she couldn't even take in the rest of the conversation after the word 'Enishi'. She could only hear mumble in the background and she fell on to her knees. Her world started to spin and her version began to slur. She noticed that the demon was approaching her with a devil's intention.

Before she knew it a familiar back was standing in front of her, shielding her from demons.

'_Kenshin…'_ she thought in a distance.

Kenshin kneeled down and scooped her in her arms. His appearance had changed. His eyes were of molten gold and his hair had lightened to the shades of grey. She hadn't seen this side of him for hundred of years. With her mind still disorientated, the back of her mind noted that all three demons were laying face flat on the ground in a pool of red.

"Ken-shin…" she managed to murmur weakly.

"It is alright now. I'm here. You're safe. You are not going anywhere." He cooed before she passed out in his arms.

XooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooX

"_Kaoru!!"_ Someone roared agitatedly. _ "KAORU!!"_

She continued to run – running away from the angered voice. Her heart beat was hysterical. They need to hide. The voice must not find her or she and her love one will be done for. She didn't want to be separated with her loved one. No she couldn't live a single day without him. She had to run. They had to continue running.

Her running came to an abrupt halt when her hand gripping tightly to another jerked her. He had stopped running. She turned to meet him and horror came to her when he shook her head. "_Enough_," he said forcefully. _"No more running,"_ he said softly and crushed her to his chest. _"I'm here. I will protect you. Nothing is going to tear us apart,"_ he assured. However, instead of feeling relief, she felt a sudden terror eating into her bone. Something was terribly wrong and she didn't want it.

"Kenshin!" she cried and her eyes snapped open.

"Hush, my love. It is alright. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Kaoru found herself lying on the futon with Kenshin wrapped around her. Kenshin planted a kiss on the top of her head as he cooed, "You'll be safe. I'll protect you. It is alright. You don't have to be afraid." He kept whispering soothing word to her as he stroked her hair, resting his jaw on her head.

She hugged him tighter. It was just a dream. Tears were starting to trickle down her cheek. How could she have forgotten about it all? – about Enishi, about Kuro! Why did she seal her memory to her past. She shook her head.

He gritted his teeth. He didn't realize his mind suppressing spell could have such an effect on her. The cocoon around her sealed memory had cracked and fragments of her memories were returning to her at a very quick pace and she was finding it hard to digest it all at once. He had wanted to re-seal again but her spirit was too strong to go against without causing damages to her mind and soul. He had no choice. It was too late for him to do anything. She will remember it all. All of it.

While still sobbing in his chest, she thought of all that had happened. How long had she been in the human world? How could she so selfishly remained in the human world with Kenshin? She cringed a little when her head pounded. She suddenly snapped her eyes wide open. She remembered her conversation with the demon. _'Bounty… Enishi promised….. demon to god….'_ She immediately jumped up from her futon.

"Kenshin, I need to go somewhere. You stay here. I'll be back. I'll be fine," she said all in a breath's time and left their room hurriedly.

Kenshin did not respond. He just watched her with his fist balled tightly. He already knew what she intended to do. And he was not at all pleased.

XooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooX

Running hysterically into the bamboo forest, she had to be away from Kenshin as far as possible. _'This cannot be… what have I done...? THIS IS NOT HAPPENING?!'_

Reaching the heart of the deep bamboo forest, she stopped and panted. With her trembling hand, she placed her palm onto the holy soil. She closed her eyes and concentrate on her summoned. Then she waited.

It didn't take long before Kuro appeared before her. His appearance was peculiar. He put on a big round shining metal helmet. What shocked her was; he wasn't alone. Megumi came after him. If not she was under tremendous emotion pressure, she would roll on the ground and laughing her head off at Megumi comical appearance.

Megumi had the same helmet on. Such elegant looking creature with such horrendous looking ornament on her head, it really didn't suit her at all. Megumi's face was pulled longer than her normal stern looking expression. Kaoru knew Meguni well enough to know that Megumi was extremely furious.

"Meg…"

"Shut up! You stupid, stupid woman," Megumi chided while walking towards Kaoru. "Don't you even dare to think of anything. Leave you mind blank until I say so," Megumi demanded as she fitted in the exact same helmet onto Kaoru.

Kaoru was stunned. She didn't even realize Megumi was carrying the helmet with her.

Once the helmet was secured tightly on Kaoru's head, Megumi took a step back to observe her friend. She waved her hand and a barrier was erected, trapping the three of them in a box like space.

Kaoru could no longer see the see the green bamboo but a white vacuum space. She was still puzzled as to what was going on.

Suddenly, Megumi crashed herself onto Kaoru and hugged tightly. "Where have you been all this while?! You had us worried sick about you!!" Megumi cried out. "How could you been so stupid! You silly woman…"

Kaoru was flabbergasted. She could understand her friend was genuinely concern about her but she could not figure out why Megumi kept scolding her stupid? Kaoru broke the hug and stared at Megumi. "Why are you here?" Kaoru turned to look at Kuro. If Megumi was here, it meant it wouldn't be long before Enishi finds her.

Megumi rolled her eyes in irritation, as if Kaoru had asked her obvious. "Do you know how long you have not been in touch with us?" Megumi didn't wait for Kaoru to reply when she pulled a device from her robe. "Hold still. I need to do a quick check on the damage. And don't worry about Enishi. He won't be able to find here. Himura had done such a good job that I couldn't even come here unless I've been invited."

"What?" Kaoru was baffled.

"No one can find you Kaoru," Kuro started to explain. "We can't see you unless you wanted to see us. We don't even know where we are now. You have invited us through a portal that links directly to where we are standing. This place is sealed with magic. I cannot even trace the bearing of this place."

"As I thought, part of your memory had been sealed," Megumi said once she was done with the diagnostic. "Your mind looks find except it is still a little distorted from the spell.

"I don't understand…" Kaoru was still confused.

Megumi lost her patience, "You don't even know who are you sleeping with, do you? You are sleeping with the devil, Kaoru. Himura is a devil! Himura sword needs a wielder to do his deed. How do you think a sword can control the person wielding it to its desire? Ask the wielder politely?! Himura sword manipulates mind, Kaoru. Himura get into your head and start stirring you! Do you understand? You have become his slave- his controlled item."

Kaoru was dumbfounded. "..No…No..." she shook her head, unwilling to believe what Megumi was saying.

"It is true. Kaoru. Why do you think you have forgotten about us? Do you really think it was you who choose to seal your own memory? It was all Himura's doing! We are having this ridiculous helmet on because this will prevent him from getting into our heads!" Megumi roared.

Kuro suddenly reported. "Megumi, he is outside the barrier. He is trying to tear it apart. It wouldn't be long before he gets to us."

Megumi caught hold of Kaoru hand tightly. "Come, we've got to leave now. My magic won't hold him much longer."

"Leave? Why?" Kaoru jerked her hand from Megumi's grasp.

"You stupid woman! Haven't you woken up to reality? It's time to leave!" Megumi began to pull and drag the reluctant Kaoru.

"NO!!" Kaoru protested. "I can't leave him here!"

"Kaoru, listen to yourself! What are you talking about? He is the devil. He has been controlling you. We need to get out of here before here. Only you can get us out of here. Now!" Megumi demanded furiously.

"No," Kaoru's voice went soft. "I'm not leaving. I can't…"

"Yes, you can. You are just confused. He had messed with your head. You are not feeling what you are feeling. Please come with us. We can make this right. It is still not too late," Megumi pleaded to Kaoru.

"We don't have time. We need to go now, please?"

"I'm sorry I can't." Kaoru slowly pushed away Megumi's hand from hers. Megumi's face turned white.

"Kaoru…"

"Kuro, you know Kenshin would not harm me, don't you? I can't leave him. He needs me…." Kaoru said. "I have to sort this out with him," before she complete her sentence, Megumi interrupted.

"Are you out of your mind?! He is a devil. He will destroy you!!" Megumi bellowed.

"No, he won't. He loves me." Kaoru said.

"What are you talking about?! How can Himura Sword loves?? He is playing with your mind. He knew that is what you are yearning for. This is all an illusion. None of this is real!!" Megumi was shouting like a mad woman.

"He is in!" Kuno began to panic.

Slowly, the white space began to be eaten up by the green scenery. Kaoru turned around and saw Kenshin balling his fist. She saw the sudden panic in his eyes. Kaoru turned back to her friends. "You should leave now."

Almost immediately, a portal was opened and both Megumi and Kuro were sucked right into the portal. Megumi screamed Kaoru's name while trying to reach out for her.

"I'll see you soon. I promised. I'll be fine," Kaoru said.

When the portal was closed, Kaoru still stood with her back to Kenshin. She couldn't make out of her emotion for the moment. She didn't want to look at him. She couldn't.

Kenshin couldn't read her mind. He didn't know what was going on. He was keeping a close tab on her thoughts when all of a sudden she was abruptly cut off from him. He panicked and ran after her.

"Kaoru," he called out calmly and gently, hiding his worries, "what on your head. You looked ridiculous with it," he said as he moved closer to her. His hand reached for her helmet, wanting to take it off her.

"Don't touch me," she said softly but sternly, freezing Kenshin on his spot.

She turned around with her eyes cast down. "Let's go home." She walked away from him.

Kenshin staggered. He felt as if he had just been killed. She didn't even look at him. He stood stupor for a long moment before he robotically turned around and allowed his feet to drag him home.

Kaoru was waiting for him in the common room when he reached home. She still had the helmet on. He sat in front of her but she didn't breathe a word. She still refused eyes contact with him.

He didn't know how long they sat in the silent torture. He couldn't read her mind. He was scared. He didn't know what to do or say.

"You are worried." It was statement from her. "You can no longer read me like an open book, can't you?"

"Kao…" before he can even said of her name in full, her right palm came flying to his left cheek. He allowed it land hard on his left cheek. He felt his heart bleed. He carefully turned back to her with his head dipped down.

"Don't leave me…" he pleaded softly. "You can hit me for all you want. You can do anything you want but don't leave me… Please…" He fisted the material covering his knees.

"How could you do this to me?!" Kaoru cried out, abruptly standing on her feet. "How could you just walk into my mind freely and messed with my head?! How could you!!" She turned around violently, panting from her anger. Tears were started rolling down her cheeks. Soon, she was sobbing heavily.

Kenshin immediately wrapped around from her back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to protect you."

"Trying to protect me?! Is this how you try to protect me by sealing my memory?!" She tried hard to wriggle out from his tight embrace.

"I'm sorry. I was so afraid of you leaving me. I was selfish. I can't live without you. I love you."

She stopped struggling. She felt all her energy was suddenly drained dry from her. "How could you have love me when you don't even trust me? Did you ever pick up any hints from my head that I would leave you?"

"You were so troubled by your thoughts. I thought if I sealed your memory, you'll be happier and you will never leave me," he explained as he tightened his hold around her. "I can't lose you. I can't."

She continued to sob and bit her bottom lip. She didn't know how to proceed from there. She didn't know how to make it right again between them. She can even barely describe her feeling to him. "Let go…"

"No… Never…"

"Let go… You're hurting me…" she said exasperatedly.

He hesitated before he slowly loosened his hold around her.

She spun away from him, still crying. She saw his dampened expression. He kept his head low and it broke her heart to see him in that state.

She ungracefully yanked her helmet and threw it on the floor. "Don't you understand? I can't leave you…. No matter how much I want to hate you, I just can't. I really love you. I can't even be without you!"

He crushed her into his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes. She allowed her soul to do the talking for her as they embraced each other silently.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I'll never read your mind again. I'll never distrust you again. I'm sorry. We'll start all over again. I love you," he said as he ran through her battered emotions.

"I assure you that I will not read you mind again if you do not permit. I'll teach you a spell to deter me from doing that. I promise," he assured her.

She nodded, embracing her tighter again. No matter how mad, furious and enraged she was with him, she still loved him dearly. Just a few assurances from him, she easily gave in and forgave him. She was angry at herself for being so forgiving and weak at heart. She knew she could not leave him and they were bound together for eternity. For better or worst, she would always love him, never wanting to leave him.

Kenshin broke the hug and started to wipe away her tears with his bare hands. He cupped her face and feverishly kissed her. She responded passionately. Each other was what they need to make things right again.

**Author's note:** Maybe a little too sappy at the end? Let me know. Thanks for reading and sorry for the errors. I'll look back in a few days time.

Thanks again for reading.


	10. Devil's touch

**Author's note:** Thanks to those who took time to review the last chapter and thanks for the support.

This chapter is a little too erotic. It is not romantic but erotic ( I think that should be the word for it). Probably because I've been indulging myself in too many _'yaoi'_ / _shonen-ai_ anime lately that I had this crazy imagination of going about with this chapter. It is safe to say that there is totally nothing _'yaoi'_ / _shonen-ai_ with this chapter. Just erotic. I hope you would enjoy this chapter.

**WARNING! WARNING! **The theme in this chapter is a little too erotic and if there is any reader not comfortable with erotic-ness, please read no further. I don't want to spoil your thrill towards this story. You could still catch of what's going on in the next chapter. Partly this chapter is to indulge myself. SO, GOOD PPL WITH INNOCENT MIND, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER AND GET UNCOMFORTABLE FEELING.

**Devil's touch **

From afar, Kenshin who was supposed to be raking the fallen leaves, carefully read her mesmerizing expression as she idly sat on the _engawa_ with her legs hanging above the soil. Looking up into the blue sky, she absent mindedly kicked her legs. He had begun learning to read her thought through her physical movement. Honoring his promise to her, he had taught her a powerful spell to deter him from reading her thoughts in which he was painfully regretting. Without her permission, the harder he tried to break into her thought, his well-taught spell would better reinforced the protection around her thoughts - his aggressiveness would the source of power for the spell.

Although she looked pretty much relax and free of worries, the picture portrayed before his eyes didn't seemed right. He couldn't stand it anymore. He dropped his rake carelessly and walked toward her. Standing in front of her, he bent his body forward, pressing both his palms on the edge _engawa_ by her hips and lightly pecked on her lips, asking "What are you thinking?"

She sighed loudly before replying, "Kenshin, this is the thousandth times you've asked me today! You don't have to keeping on asking me this every second!"

"But I feel compel to know your thoughts…" he answered with honesty.

She didn't know whether to be angry at him for being noisy and persistent or smiled at his silliness. "Kenshin, there is such thing called privacy. You don't have to know what I'm thinking about all the time…" she trailed off when she realized she sounded a little off knowing why in the first place Kenshin read her mind. She was well aware that it was Kenshin's insecurity that caused his persistent questioning.

She knew he was observing her expression. She was trying hard to put her cheery face to hide her unrest. Much to her liking, she knew he knew all there was to know about Enishi. However, she didn't want to have him involved in the complicated knots that she created between all three of them. She was the one at fault. Ideally, she would need to make things right for all three of them. However, reality bites and someone was bound to get hurt deeply. No matter how she looked at it, there is no such thing as an ideal solution. She could only hope to minimize the damages she was about to cause or had already caused.

She moved forward, resting her forehead firmly on his while at the same time raised her right hand. She stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb. With her eyes closed, she whispered, "Do you trust me?"

He hesitated for a moment, analyzing of her sudden question.

She opened her eyes, looking into his, "Do you?" Her thumb continued to stroke his cheek.

He looked right into her soul through her eyes and nodded. Silently, he closed his eyes and brought his hands to cup her façade face. He trusted her but he knew her inside out. Something was playing in her mind and he had a vast idea what it was and who did it concerned. And he was determined to find out the details. Every single bit of it. He had a feeling that what she was about to do was nothing he was going to be happy about.

Like a blind man, he gracefully traced her features with his gentle fingers. Automatically, she slightly tilted her head upwards. Taking his own sweet time, his fingers gently mapped her entire face. The softness and delicateness of his touch can only be conjured by her supple skin. Answering to his touch, she reflexively whimpered.

He smirked.

It took a while before his fingers left her face, moving down to her neck. Wrapping around her neck, every digits of his fingers began to message her skin. His right thumb slowly pushed itself up and down in the middle of her throat.

This time she moaned softly.

His left hand unwrap her neck. Instead his index finger slid under the edge of the material covering her shoulder. Slowly, he moved his finger, pushing away the material covering her shoulder. His stopped pushing when her entire left shoulder was exposed and half a side of the robe was hanging by her upper arm. His finger moved back to her ear lope. He started trailing the outline of her neck and slowly following the curve of the base of her neck to the edge of her shoulders. His touch was sending shiver down her spines.

He lowered his head to leave small trail of his soft kisses along her shoulder blade. She turned her head to the side with her eyes still closed and arched backward to give him a better access. She was laboring her breath already. Even after all this years, she still didn't understand why his touch could easily rob her of her sanity. Ironically, she would go insanely mad if she could no longer feel his tender touch.

His other hand held her nape firmly, supporting her. Smirking, he scooped her into his arm and sat down where she once sat. Having her on her lap, his lower right arm strapped across her right thigh to her left hip. His reddish lips lightly pressed itself against her expose skin at the back of her ear. Slowly, he grazed his hot breath along her neck, occasionally stopped to almost touch her with his lips. She shivered anticipatively in his arms.

He smirked again and shifted her. With his left hand gripping her entire frontal of her neck, he held her head next to his. With his other free hand, his fingers gently pried open the material still covering her right shoulders. Again he gently pushed and little by little her skin was exposed.

She wrapped herself across her breasts to stop her robe from falling and exposing all of her upper body.

His right palm planted firmly on the exposed area above her breast. As he caressed her horizontally, his lips were already leaving trail of smoldering hot kisses along her shoulder. He gently bit her in the middle of her shoulders, leaving her breathless. He smirked cunningly. She was beginning to lose her composure, drowning herself in his ministration.

She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to get her off guard, breaking her concentration. He wanted to enter into her thoughts. With her determination as strong as his, she will not allow him the access to her mind. She realized she was treading on dangerous ground. With every stroke of his moist gentle flesh, she was losing a piece of herself and yet she could not refuse him. She did not want to further stretch the fine thin line holding their forbidden relationship. It was probably best to cut off the line, however, it would break her. It would definitely break him. The relationship could end but not their love. Their love was for real and it can only be ended with the end of time.

She had to stay focus. She had to learn to indulge in their intimacy and yet not entirely giving herself up to him. She had to protect her plans from him. It would be for the best of the three of them.

Repositioned himself, his legs were no longer touching the ground. He had moved them backwards, to the center of the _engawa_. They no longer faced the garden but along the walkway of the _engawa_. He still had her back leaning against him. He bent his knees to support both their weight. His lips was still a salving at her shoulder, pleasing her

He knew she was struggling for control over her mind - not to lose to him. However he would not fail either. She was going to give in to him.

He opened his eyes and unwrapped her arms across her chest. Looking down, he watched the robe gracefully fell apart, exposing more of her beauty. He stretched her arms by her sides, holding her hands firmly. Slowly he lowered her hands by the side of his outer thighs and released her hands.

Both hands on her knees, he spread open her legs. However, his hands did not slide down her thighs, instead he turned her face towards him and gave her the long waited kiss. He went around, embracing her tightly.

Her right hand rose to caress his face while the other hand circled his thighs with her finger. She will remain in control. She will not lose it.

While still kissing passionately, one hand fondling with her breast and the other went down south in a slow torturing movement. She had to grab hold of his thighs. He kept rubbing her inner thigh up and down. Whenever he was about to reach her core, he stopped, never lay a finger on it. He would just encircle his delicate finger on the outer skin, teasing her.

She curled her toes. A certain madness was building inside of her. Her swollen pulp was calling and it plead fell on deaf ears.

He smiled devilishly. He continued to tease outside her core. He gently pushed her inner thigh down, spreading her legs wider.

She had to break away from their passionate kiss. She cannot lose her mind. She bit hard on her bottom lips. And her legs were shivering. If this was how he wanted to play, she will play it dirty too.

"Ken-shin…," she moaned to his neck. "Kenshin-sama... … … Kenshin- sama…" she moaned repetitively in between her hitched breathe.

Her pleading call set the back of his hair stand and sending electric impulse shooting through him thoroughly.

"Ken - ," before she had a chance to moan his name again, he shut her up by pressing his lips against hers.

She subtly struggled to break away but his fingers firmly held her jaw in place. She cannot afford to lose this battle or everything else would be doomed. She did the one thing that came to mind – she fingered herself. And she cried in his mouth.

He was startled and released her.

"Kenshin…." A little euphoric but still in control of herself, she got on her knees and palms and crawled away a few step away from him. Once she was satisfied with the small distance between them, she turned to face him with the flushed complexion.

Both hands pressing on the wooden planks behind her, she spread her legs for him. She threw her head behind her for a lingering moment before she slowly lifted her head to meet him.

Kenshin was taken aback by her sultry eyes.

"Watch me…" she said sultrily. She seductively licked two of her fingers before placing them at opening of her wet core. She flashed him another sultry look before she started masturbating herself. She moaned loudly.

Deep within her, she felt like a cheap whore. In the midst of releasing herself, she felt miserable for degrading herself so lowly. She began to understand the low esteem the _oirans_ that she had met in her course of journey. No doubt, Kenshin would not see her any different, still…

She will not shed a tear. She was doing it for the sake of them. There would be no meaning to dignity if she had to forever part with him. She will not give in to him. She cannot allow him to know of her plans to make things right again. She was doing it for the both of them, she convinced herself.

"Kenshin –sama…" She cried out as loud as she could and spread her legs wider.

Kenshin was swallowed hard. Cold sweat was breaking despite a vicious flame was engulfing his entire body. His nails were scratching the wooden floor. He could not take his eyes of her – of her ecstatic expression, of her every moment, of her every stroke. Not once did he blink his eyes. And her cries were damning him. He was losing his mind. His concentration was breaking. He could only think of one thing – to burn out the impassion desire inside him.

"Kenshin-sama…"

Before she could strike another stroke, she was already lying on flat on her back with Kenshin straddling her hip. Both her hands were pinned to the floor by his hands. Kenshin was looking down on her. His eyes were molten gold and she could see the burning passion in his eyes. His hungry expression told her that he was about to consume all of her. It scared her but at the same time excited her.

He brought forth her hand and inserted the still wet fingers into his mouth. He licked them clean of her sap. She was shivering under him. Without any warning, he crushed his lips on hers and kissed her aggressively. Without wasting time, he plunged hard into her. She moaned, arching her back. She had to grip his upper arm tightly. He violently slammed himself against her. She cried louder as he lost himself in her.

She had won.

XooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooXoooooooooX

Resting her cheek on his naked chest, she indulged in the feeling of his fingers playing idly with her hair. She raised her head to look at his solemn expression.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

He shook his head and smiled lamely.

She knew he was upset with himself. She pushed herself up and leveled with his eyes.

"Are you disappointed that I'm not what you think I am, that, I'm just another cheap whore?"

His eyes widened. "No, don't ever say that. I would never think of you as such. You are still my previous, my one and only love. I live for nothing but you. Don't you ever think so lowly of yourself. In my heart, you are above everyone else."

"Then, why do you look so depressed?" she asked on purposes.

He stroked her hair. Avoiding her question, he said instead, "I actually like the wilder side of you. Even if you are a whore, you would be my exclusive whore. No one can venture the sultry side of you except me… And I'll be looking forward to some new 'adventure' with my seductress master …" He smiled earnestly.

She looked at him with a warming heart. She lowered herself to his lips and whispered, "I love you," before she kissed him. She broke the kiss and rested her head next to his with her eyes closed.

For the moment, all her worries will go out the window for she wanted nothing more but to relish her every moment with him.

XooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooooooX

For a thousand years that they have been together, she had never seen him sulking. She had seen him being angry but never sulking. The part that made her smile was that for the whole day he had been secretly hiding in one corner and started sulking when he thought she wasn't aware.

'_Perhaps, tonight the sultry seductress master should re-appear to bring some light to her young apprentice'_, she gave it a serious thought. She began to jog her memory of the experiences the _'oiran'_ had shared with her. She didn't mind degrading herself to the lowest level if it would satisfy him. That was the least that she could do to make him happy for the time being.

XooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooooooX

**Author's note: **So what do you think? I honestly don't mind ppl correcting my grammar. I know I can get lowest grade possible for my grammar, so feel free to comment.

In case wondering how on earth _'yaoi/ shonen-ai'_ managed to influence this chapter,well, I was just I inspired by it – erotic.

Thanks for reading. Share your thought with me, if you don't mind. 


	11. Trust

**Author's note: **Alright, so I didn't get very much response from the previous chapter. So, I gathered that it is generally it is not acceptable. Thanks for reading anyhow. Now, back to normal style of writing.

**Trust **

Kenshin slowly dragged the comb down till the end of her hair. Appearing to be concentrating combing her hair, he was actually drowned in his thoughts. It had been a more than a month and he had yet to find out anything about Kaoru's plan. It was unlikely of Kaoru not to do anything at all. Not especially when Enishi had went to the extent of deploying demons and offering a crazy but handsome reward for finding her. Not that it would really matter to him because no one would ever find her if he did not permit. She was his, now and ever.

He knew she would not let it go so easily. What exactly did she had in mind, he did not know and he was worried. Yet, he couldn't open his mouth to ask her. He wanted to take matters into his own hand, but he knew she will never approve of it.

Kaoru carefully observed Kenshin through the reflection on the mirror. Kenshin had been very patience with her. She had expected Kenshin to reach his limit and ask her outright of she was going to do about the whole situation with Enishi.

They both knew what Enishi had done and they knew of the severity of the problem. But neither of them broach the subject. Each one fall silent, engaging in a mental game of guessing what the other was about to do to address the problem. She worried he might take it up personally with Enishi. If so, it would be disastrous. She will not allow for it to happen.

Although she knew Kenshin had seen through her charade – pretending that she wasn't bother by Enishi's resolve - she continue to live life as if nothing has ever happened.

She knew he knew she had a plan and she was determined to carry out her plan without Kenshin's direct involvement - in a way. She realized that she had to act quickly before Kenshin did but her heart felt heavy to execute her plan. Everyday, she kept giving herself excuse that she needed a little bit more time with Kenshin. She wanted to imprint in her soul every single details of their moment together. Memories will be their only pillar to keep them, him especially, from falling apart.

She only hoped Kenshin would be able to go through it rationally. If not… she dare not think of the consequences. Either way, had to do what she had to do. It would be best for all three of them, so she thought.

Not able to withstand the torturing silent any longer, she finally opened her voice, "Kenshin, I need to go back to Heaven." She turned around to face him and held his hand holding the comb.

"I'm coming with you," his answer was short and curt. He had been waiting to meet face to face with Enishi.

"No, Kenshin. I can't take you along with me."

"Why not?"

"Because…" she trailed off.

"Because?"

"I promised you that it will only be a few days. I just need a few minutes with Megumi and Kuno."

"No."

"Kenshin..."

"No." He left no room for argument.

"It is just a short while. I'll be back pretty soon. I really need to speak with Megumi."

"What about? Enishi?" He had had enough. He could not longer remain silent. "What do you plan on doing with Enishi? Are you going to tell him about us? Are you going to break the engagement with him?"

"Kenshin…"

"No," he threw his arm around her, bringing her closer to him, "You are not going anywhere I am not. You are staying here with me. I can't lose you." He tightened his hold on her.

"Kenshin, you are not being reasonable." She somehow knew this conversation would come to this end. She just thought she might have an otherwise outcome.

"Megumi can see you here. You can speak with her here."

"Kenshin, I need to speak to Megumi in private."

"Why?" He released her. "What it is that you wish to talk about that I couldn't be listening?"

"Kenshin, it is not…"

"Do you think of me as a child and not a man? Do you think that I'm not capable enough of take of the care of the woman that I love?"

"No, no, I do not think of you as a child…"

"Then why is that you have to always hide reality from me and shield me like a child? Or you think I'm not your equal to stand side by side with you? I will stand tall against him. I will not act like a coward and allow you to carry this burden on your own. This is not just your problem. This is our problem. I will protect you," he said it all in a breathe time and dropped his shoulders. "Don't you trust me?" he pleaded softly.

She was speechless. What he had said was unconsciously true. She didn't even realize she felt this way about him until he put into perspective for her. She was such a failure – both as a mentor and as a lover. She had never coach him to be independent or to groom him into a responsible person. She had never shared her worries with him or even discussed anything with him, even if it concerned him or them. Forever, she had been treating him like a fragile child, covering him in her embrace. She now understood where his insecurity stemmed from. She knew why he had to constantly keep check on her thoughts and sealed her memory. It was all her own doing.

Come to think of it, both of them were the kind of characteristic all the while. They both tended to shield each other from the harmful truth.

He continued, "I know you do not like resorting violent to solve problem. And I promise you that I will not physically fight him unnecessarily, alright? So, please tell me what is in your mind? You are killing me…" For the first time, he truly felt lost. All this time, everything was within his control and now, he was losing his grasp on her, his life line.

He dropped his head to her stomach and rested on her lap. She held his shoulder and stroke his hair in a loving pitiful manner.

"I'm not like what I used to be. I can better control my temper now. I've grown up. I will behave. I want to the man you can relay on. So, please don't treat me like a child…"

"I'll never leave you…" she finally said. "And I have never doubt that you are not capable of protecting me. I do trust you."

"Then tell me what is on your mind?" he said.

"…" Guessed she was a hypocrite, after all. She told that she trusted him and yet, she was not able to share with him of her plan. She was in the opinion that it would be best if he did not knew of her plans for he will never agree to it. She had no choice.

He didn't say a word to pursue further. He knew well enough than to force it out of her mouth. Instead he pulled his arms around her waist and embraced her tightly.

XoooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXoooooooooooX

Despite it had only been two hours and forty five minutes since she last saw Kaoru, Megumi was beginning to fret. Kuno felt a headache was coming his way as he watched Megumi pacing up and down her laboratory. He sighed exasperatedly.

"Megumi-sama, could you stop walking for a minute?"

"How could I? It had been so long and she still has not made any contract with us?"

"A minute here is…'

"I bloody hell know how to count, Kuno," Megumi snapped. "It has been thirty seven days. Thirty seven days in human time! What is taking her so long? She said she needed to sort things out with him. A day should just do fine! You can solve all problems in a day time!" She threw her hands in the air. She grabbed a handful of her hair at the top of her scalp and pulled her face.

Kuno merely sighed. He didn't see the point of arguing with a person who thought that she was above everyone else.

"Wait a minute," it suddenly dawn to her and she lifted her face, "maybe she is imprisoned by the demon, Himura. Maybe he had put another spell on her. Kuno!!"

"Megumi-sama, please calm down. Kenshin will not do anything to hurt Kaoru. I don't know him well but well enough to know that he genuinely care for her. Maybe a little obsessive and possessive over her but he does care. He would not hurt her nor would he allow any harm to come to her."

Megumi studies Kuno with her stern face for a moment before she hurriedly walked to stand in front of Kuno. "Have you been too long in the human world that you have caught what they referred to as the 'fever'?" She placed her palm on his forehead.

Kuno couldn't help but rolled his eyes and pierced his lips. "Don't be silly, Megumi-sama," he couldn't stop himself from saying so.

"If not, why the hell are you taking his side?! He is a demon! And why are you talking like Kaoru?"

"It is just a feeling that I get coming out from him. Plus, from my detailed observation." Kuno explained.

"You and Kaoru had been poisoned by the demon Himura…."

"Megumi-sama!" Kuno snapped all of a sudden. He was stunned for a moment. He turned to her and said, "We've just got an invitation to Kenshin's house…."

XoooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXoooooooooooX

"Kenshin…"

"I know, I know. I will behave in front of them and I will give you your privacy. I will not eavesdrop on your conversation," he assured her again.

He wondered how in the hell did she managed talk him into agreeing? Well, at least it would be better than her going back to Heaven alone. She was one stubborn queen. He still did not feel comfortable for not knowing anything about her plans. He had tried catching her off guard to take a peek into her mind but he failed, miserably. He had tried to open up and had a heart to heart talk but the result wasn't optimum. There was only one thing to do – just keep close eyes on her.

"Thank you, " she pecked him lightly on the lips. The only reason why she had agreed to meet Megumi and Kuno in their home was because she trusted him. She told him that she trust him and she will prove to him that she indeed trusted him. She just didn't want him to be directly involved in this situation.

He smiled back and said, "They are here."

A portal open in the living room and both Megumi and Kuno came walking out of it with the safety but ridiculous looking helmet.

This time, Kaoru couldn't help but grinned at the sight.

Ignoring Kenshin's presence, Megumi rushed to Kaoru. "What took you so long and what ever happen to you helmet?"

'_Patience…. Patience… We do not want to upset Kaoru, do we?'_ Kenshin chanted to himself. He didn't think he will ever get along with Megumi.

Kaoru smiled. "Let me formally introduce you. Megumi, this is Kenshin, Himura Kenshin."

Kenshin walked forth. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry that we did not get a chance to formally introduce to each other the other day. If you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave now."

Both Megumi and Kuno was a little stunned when Kenshin left the room and slid the shoji door closed. The moment the shoji was completely close, a barrier was immediately formed, protecting the privacy of the room.

Kaoru saw how baffled her guests were. "He promised me that he will not eavesdrop, so, he set up the barrier. Isn't he the sweetest thing?"

Megumi scoffted. "Only a fool would believe Himura's words…"

"Megumi, Kenshin is not what you think he is. If he is really a dark demon , I wouldn't be talking to you right now. He would be at war with Enishi by now…" Kaoru's face turned solemn all of the sudden.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru brought her head up again and smiled. "You can take that silly helmet off you now. So, how have you been? Feeling lonely without me?" she said, while pouring tea into tea cups.

"Kaoru, this is not the time to do prep talk! You have an very serious issue here with him," Megumi pointed towards the shoji door, "and your Lord Enishi. "

"I know. Enishi had made a pact with the demons a god status for finding me. I know." Kaoru revealed.

"You knew? Then why are we still sitting here sipping teas as if you are not bothered by it? We have to leave Kaoru. You've got to leave Himura before it is too late" Megumi lost her temper again.

"No, Megumi. I won't leave Kenshin. I can't leave him."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "You are not going to give me about this love craps again, are you?"

"Our love is for real. I would die if I can never see him again"

"Listen to yourself talking!? You can't possibly die? You are immortal!!"

"That is what I'm saying; I can't die but I will if I have to forever part with him. I cannot convince you how deep our love is but time till tell."

"So, assuming that you _really_ loved each other, what are going to do with Enishi? Hide forever?" Megumi realized there was no going about arguing with Kaoru. What was more important then was to rectify the problem. Enishi was one of the most impatience and temperamental man she had ever met. She could not imagine what would happen should Enishi caught Kaoru red handed.

"No, I don't intend to. I'm going to face my demons and I have a plan. First," she turned to Kuno who had been silent throughout the conversation between the ladies, "Kuno, can you find me Hiko Seijuro?"

XoooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXoooooooooooX

In the dark, Megumi stood by the window of her laboratory looking out into the dark bluish sky. Kaoru used to stand like standing in the same spot she was standing. She had never bothered to see what Kaoru saw while Kaoru stood there. However, that night, she felt that she wanted to understand more and see things in Kaoru's perspective.

She had thought that Himura Sword was a bastard demon who took possession of its wielder's soul to do his bad deed. However, after meeting him in person and observed his detailed movement, she couldn't be sure of her inital thoughts of Himura anymore. Had she been really forming an opinion on him without really knowing Himura?

Kaoru had invited Himura to sit with them after Kaoru laid out her plan. She was surprised that Himura was rather obedient towards Kaoru. In fact , Himura was more of a servant serving his master; just the exact opposite of the what she had initially pictured in her mind of their forbidden relationship. Himura treated Kaoru as if Kaoru fragile and made out of glass.

Could it be just a show he had put up for them?

She shook her head. She saw how Himura looked at Kaoru as if there was nothing else mattered but Kaoru. Himura eyes held such gentleness in his eyes. A total contrast when they first met in the bamboo forest. Himura looked harmlessly decent but she knew looks can be deceiving. But when Himura was with Kaoru, he had looked so real and sincere that she was beginning to think that love really do exist between them.

Should she help Kaoru to go through her plan? She did not like, not even a single aspect of Kaoru's plan.

She shook her head again. She was confused. She felt heavy in her heart.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Megumi-sama…" Kuno pried opened the door. "May I come in?"

"Please," she replied. She turned to Kuno and asked, "Should we really be helping her this way? Are we really helping her? Or are just helping her to destroy herself?"

Kuno momentarily looked his hands before he answered. "This is what Kaoru wanted and I couldn't think any other way for them to be together. And she has a point about Kenshin... He can be a really dangerously fatal substance to both Heaven and Earth. And Enishi is rather impromptus and reckless."

Megumi looked away again. She tried hard to understand but she just couldn't quiet understand why it had to be Kaoru to take the burden on her shoulders. Kaoru could not possible be the only one being who can suppressed Himura, can she? – Megumi asked herself. She remembered again the contrasting details of Himura's eyes when he laid his eyes on Kaoru and when he was looking at anyone else other than Kaoru.

"I can't say 'no' to her, can I?" Megumi merely asked herself. She sighed heavily before she turned to Kuno with her usual stern and commanding expression and asked, "Have you locate Hiko Seijuro?"

"Yes, I have. I have come to inform you of his location."

"Good, let Kaoru know at once. She doesn't have much time to waste anymore. The sooner, she can get it over and done with, the sooner she could get over the hurdle and live happily like she used to." Megumi turned to her desk and started working on the potion and spell Kaoru had requested.

XoooooooXoooooooooXoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXoooooooooooX

**Author's note:** Review! Review!

Thanks for reading.


	12. Betrayal I

Betrayal

**Author's note: **Thank you to those that have reviewed the last chapter. Thank you. As usual, pardon my grammar mistake.

**Betrayal (Part 1)**

Kaoru warily opened her eyes. She did not move a muscle. She had to be careful not to wake him up. He was very light sleeper. She murmured under her breathe and her right hand emitted a purple gas substances. The substances slowly traveled, sipping into Kenshin's nostril. Kenshin's face cringed a little but he did not wake up.

Kaoru stared a Kenshin for longer moment until she was sure that Megumi's spell and potion was beginning to enforce on Kenshin.

Kenshin snuggled closer to Kaoru. Kenshin don't normally sleep but earlier that night, Kaoru had intentionally made Kenshin drank bottles after bottles of spiked sake. Megumi had given her an antidote prior and therefore she was not affected by the powerful intoxication. The purple substance was an additional insurance of making sure Kenshin stayed in slumber for a long period.

Cautiously, she lifted Kenshin's arm around her. Slowly, she got out of the futon and changed her clothing. Before she left the room, she murmured again. Once contended with the spell around the room, she quickened her pace and left the house. Her clock had started ticking. She didn't have much time left. She had to get out of the village, outside of Kenshin's protective boundaries as soon as possible.

After a hundred yards away from Kenshin's boundaries she finally saw Kuno standing, waiting for her.

She smiled.

"Hurry, we need to complete this task before sun rise." Kuno reminded.

She nodded and held on to Kuno's hand. In a blink of an eye, they both disappeared into the ground.

XoooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooooX

Sipping his sake alone under the moonlight never really made Hiko Seijuro feels lonely. The nocturnal wind had always been his faithful companion. On the contrary, he felt extremely relax and calm sitting on the rock by the streaming as he enjoyed his one and only love- sake. He was happy with his current lifestyle - free of worries, free of any form of responsibilities that would bring the down the weight of his shoulders. Life could not be anymore meaningful than to sip his first grade fragrant sake under such quiet and lovely night.

He closed his eyes and took in the aroma of his sake. "Life is a bliss… with sake," he thought out loud. "Of course one would better enjoy his sake in the absent of another being…" he said sarcastically.

"I see that you have not loss of your senses to sake, old man," Kaoru came walking out from the bush.

"My, my… What a surprised to have the Goddess of Mercy to visit me at this hour. What would the goddess herself want from an ordinary potter like me, may I ask?" He stared at swirl his sake dish.

She stood at a short distance from him. "There is a rumour going around in Heaven that the previous God of War has resided to a lowly life, disguising itself as an ordinary human potter. And I came to see if it is indeed true?"

"I heard another rumour myself, my Goddess, that Enishi's fiancée had, again, run away into the human world and Enishi had promised any demon a god status should she be found," Hiko spat back with mockery as he took another sip of his sake.

"Looks like you still have close ties to the Heaven…"

"Nope. I have cut all my ties. I'm now just an ordinary potter," Hiko finally looked up to meet Kaoru in the eyes. "But, rumours, just like any pandemic diseases, just had its way of spreading itself even though you have not interest in taking note." Hiko closed his eyes and took another sip of his sake. "If you don't mind, My Goddess, I need to ask you to leave before demons find you here and ruin my peaceful night. You should go back to Enishi to keep some peace in the human world."

"They say that sake taste much better with a good company…" Kaoru walked closer to him and sat on a rock next to him. She snapped her fingers and a sake dish daintily sat on her fingers. Self inviting, she poured her some sake.

"And who do you supposed is a good company? Yourself?" he asked calmly

"Of course not," she scoffed before taking a sip of the sake, "I'm not much of a drinker myself. But there is just one person who you might think as your equal – Himura Sword."

Hiko immediately tensed up at the name. He thought he had forgotten about of the name. The name brought him memories that he didn't wished to recall. It was his last encounter with Himura which resulted in his seclusion from everything else except sake. He vividly recalled how her fresh blood splattered across his face and that shrill sound of the man's cries of agony.

The memories still haunts him.

"The name brings up a lot, doesn't it?" she asked knowingly.

Like a tiger with hit a toothache, Hiko asked in a low and dangerous voice, "What do you want from me?"

"After Tomoe died, Himura disappear from the face of the universe. No one new what happen to Himura. At the same time, you disappear as well. And I like to know why?"

"It is fucking none of your business." He spat venomously.

"You are right, it is really none of my business. But I can offer you atonement. I can lift up the burden of your guilt that you had been bearing for the past two millenniums."

Hiko turned to look at Kaoru with a sly smile but with a pair of hateful eyes. "As you can see, I lived my life carefree and what makes you think that I've been burden by guilt?"

Ignoring his remark, she said, "You shouldn't have pursued Himura when you knew it had deliberately went hiding. Because of your ego and pride, you went after Himura. You couldn't believe Himura had turn over a new leaf. Black can never turn into white, can it?" Kaoru looked right into Hiko eyes. She stared at it for a moment before turning away.

She continued, "You took one thousand of your army and sacrifice them all for you pride to fight the strongest opponent. Himura only fought you because you were disturbing his peaceful life with the woman he had learned to love. And when you unintentionally killed her, he gave up fighting you and Himura wielder, Kiyosato, ended his own life right in front of your very own eyes. Thereafter, Himura forever vanished. Leaving behind only his legend. Soon you disappear as well. I guessed you must be feeling bitter and miserable after that…" She turned again to catch his expression.

Hiko kept in head low, hiding his eyes under his bang. "A story well said but I think your imagination has got the best out of you. Now, you are finished with your imaginative story, I'd like you to leave immediately. You are disturbing my peace."

"I'm not finished yet. Aren't you interested to know what happen to Himura Sword after Tomoe and Kiyosato died?

","

She smiled and looked up in the sky as she continued with her storytelling. "Himura Sword secluded and embedded itself in a cave at the end of East. Instead of searching for new wielder, it regenerated a physical human form for itself. For hundred of years, its physical human form and the sword separated as if they were of two different being. Himura Sword intended to pass on all its power therefore sealing its own memory to its past and completed the regeneration process when suitable mentor for its human form was found. Himura Sword wanted a new life for its new form - a life which is free of foul blood and sins." She pause thinking of her first meeting with Himura Sword.

"A goddess answered its call and agree to be tutor to its' human form, teaching him the values of life. But fate is sometimes twistingly cruel for both the mentor and apprentice fall in love with each other. It should have been a happy ending for Himura, to be able to live life with love, unfortunately the goddess was due to marry the God of War. Himura will not, whether be it unconsciously or consciously, repeat the same mistake twice – losing someone precious to him… Because of his strong will, he is about to start a war." She poured the remaining liquid on her sake dish into the ground. "It is sad isn't it? Himura will once again revert to its old form. Himura Sword will be resurrected. He will again run amok, destroying all living things to protect the one he deemed above everything else..."

"… … What exactly do you want from me?" Hiko gave Kaoru a stern serious look.

Kaoru smiled earnestly.

XoooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooooX

The sleeping spell was slowly wearing off and Kenshin slowly stirred into consciousness. Drowsily he felt her ki next to him. He smiled. All of a sudden, he jolted into wakefulness. Something was not right. She wasn't in the house. The ki that he felt was a camouflage!

He jumped on his two feet and vanished into thin air.

XoooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooooX

Kaoru took a deep breath. It was a beautiful morning. The morning ray shone brightly causing the surface of her favourite river to glitter stunningly. She smiled when the bird chirped cheerily.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin appeared all of a sudden in his sleeping yukata and hugged her tightly. Too tightly, in fact. "Where have you been?" he asked anxiously.

She stroked his hair. "I'm been here the whole morning. What the matter? Why are you so scared?"

"You weren't next to me when I got up. I thought… I thought…"

Kaoru raised her brows. "You thought…?"

"I thought you have left me."

"Of course not you silly. I told you, even if I want to, I can't possibly leave you…" she said looking right into his eyes as she smoothed his cheek. "I woke up early this morning and I felt like taking a morning walk."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He grew suspicious. His mind went back to his drinking session last night. It was odd that she had all of a sudden demanded to drink to with him. And they were drinking exceptionally lots.

She immediately caught on and explained, "The first things I saw this morning was how slumber you were sleeping. It is a chance in a million to catch sleeping so peacefully. You weren't even disturbed when I moved myself." She chuckled, "I didn't know that sake had such an effect on you. Now, that I know, there would be more sake for you. Otherwise I would wake up without any breakfast in bed…" she said earnestly.

Kenshin cursed inwardly. No more sake for him, definitely. How could he have not even sensed her leaving his side. Even in his sleep, he was able to sense her. How it slipped his watch really puzzled him. Could it be…?

"I've also found something really interesting today…"

Kenshin raised his brows, waiting for her to continue.

"You looked exceptionally beautiful when your are in deep sleep…" She said with a sly grin and lightly touched the tips of his nose the tip of her index finger.

He was a little taken aback with her small gesture and blushed. Nevertheless, he asked "What are you doing this early in the morning here, anyway?"

"Reminiscence," she smiled. "I had a dream last night. I dreamt of this place and when I woke up, I wanted to be here. So, I didn't bother wake you up. You were really drunk." She chuckled.

"Do you remember what you said to me here?" She locked her arms around him and brought their body to contact. "You told me that you wanted to give me a home. And I finally found a place where I truly belong - with you." She embraced him tightly and whispered, "I have a home now, my home is you. And I'm very happy." She broke the hug. "Thank you," and she kissed him. "I love you." She kissed him again. This time she deepened and lengthened the kiss.

XoooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooooX

Cupping a bowl full of rice in one hand while the other holding a pair of chopstick, Kaoru stared at dishes displayed in front her. Dishes cooked by her hands. Without any magic but just her raw skill. The end of her brows almost met as she frowned.

'_This definitely doesn't look anything like Kenshin's…'_ she thought to herself.

Kenshin looked at his beloved for a moment before he said, "Hm… smell good," and dug into the food.

She quickly stopped him front putting a piece of fish into his mouth. "No! Don't eat it. Maybe we should just eat out."

"It doesn't look very pleasant but it really smells good. I want to try it." He gently removed her hand from his.

"Kenshin…"

"Don't worry. This is the first time you cooked for me and I'm very honoured to try it," he assured before he chewed her cooking. "Hm, it is really good," he said closing his eyes as he savour the flavour in his mouth.

"Are you sure?" she asked disbelievingly. She moved her chopstick.

Kenshin immediately collected all her dishes to himself. "You cook this exclusive for me so I will eat them all by myself," he explained. Hungrily and hastily, he chomped down her cooking.

She looked at him bewilderedly. Slowly the corner of her mouth curled upwards. She knew what he was trying to do and she felt like tearing. _'It must have been really horrible…'_ she thought inwardly. Tightened her grip on her chopstick, she all of a sudden pushed her face forward and asked, "Kenshin, will you marry me?"

Kenshin who had his mouth fully filled, nearly choked himself and spat out some food from his mouth. "What?" he asked disbelievingly.

"You don't want to?" She distanced herself from him.

"No… I mean yes, I want to but… why all the sudden?"

"We've been together for a thousand years now. Although marriage ceremony doesn't necessarily mean much to both of us, I'd still like to be married to you. Since we are in the land of human, we might as well do what they do," she smiled childishly.

Kenshin fixed his eyes on her for a long moment in silence.

Although she was still smiling away, she began to feel slight uncomfortable. Maybe he didn't want to marry her, she speculated uneasily.

Kenshin got to his feet and excused himself.

She immediately lifted her bottom from her calves. "Kenshin! Where are you going?" She began to push the panic button when she could not read his motives.

"Don't move. Wait here for me," he demanded. "I'll be back shortly."

She slumped back to her sitting position, both her palms wrestling each other. Had she overestimated his feeling for her, she wondered fearfully.

Shortly, Kenshin returned. He had a package in his arm. He removed the short table in front of her before he sat on his knees in front of her. He handed her the carefully wrapped package.

She took the package in her hands. Her eyes widened as she felt the package. It was soft. She quickly unwrap the package and found herself staring at a beautiful pink silk kimono. She stared at it, caressing the silky smooth materials. It was made out of the finest winter silk worm.

It wasn't the first time he brought her a kimono as a gift but the kimono in her hands had a different agenda. 'When in Rome, do what the Roman's does,' she said and he did. In the village where Kenshin ruled, it was customary for the men to sent maidens kimono as a gesture of a marriage proposal. And she couldn't be happier.

"Would you marry me?" he asked.

Slowly, she looked up and replied, "Yes."

XoooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooooX

For the first time ever the village was putting up the biggest and most elaborated celebration ever for the wedding ceremony for Lord Himura and Lady Kaoru. The villagers had been speculating for very long when Lord Himura asked Lady Kaoru for her hand. However, there was never an indication that he planned to do so.

Kenshin drew a small smile as his bride interacted happily with her guests. Even it was Megumi, the woman whom he had quickly learned to dislike. Both Megumi and Kuno were still wearing that awful looking helmet. As along as Megumi wasn't going about getting Kaoru to leave him again, he didn't mind if he couldn't get through Megumi's thoughts.

Kenshin never took his eyes of the woman whom he bonded tightly to him. He watched her threw her head slightly backwards and laughed out loud. She had her hand muffling the sound of her laughter but his sensitive ears did not fail to capture of her sweet intoxicating laughter. She was everything to him. Eyes still on her, he brought the goblet to his wet his lips. She laughed again.

His right foot took one step closer to her and his other foot follow suit. Soon his feet were falling in routine walking toward the most important person. Without looking, he placed his empty goblet on the tray among the full filled goblet as the serving boy walked past him.

"Your dark prince's patience has dried out. He is walking over to us now," Megumi whispered.

Kaoru glanced again at Kenshin. She knew he was watching her all the time. She felt his constant stare and it was shooting shiver throughout her body. She had hoped that she had hit it well. Talking to Megumi and Kuno merely did very little to distract her from her own needs to be with him. She was pretty surprised that he had waited patiently for that long to finally walked up to her. She had been anticipating.

"Excuse me but I would like to steal this beauty for a while," he said with courtesy to Megumi and Kuno. He opened his palm and bowed lightly, asking, "May I?"

Kaoru put her hand in his and allow him to lead them to the dance area.

Holding her close in a slow dance moment, he admiringly gazed at her soft delicate features. His palm slowly warmed the small of her back. He held it firm and yet gentle. She didn't need him to tell in words how much she had meant to him. Instead, she asked, "Don't you get tired of looking at me like that?"

"Never, I'll never get tired looking at you…You're beautiful." he said, closing his lip to hers but never quite touching hers.

No matter how many times he had compliment on her beauty, she never failed to blush. She had to look away from him, otherwise her knees would gave up on her.

All of a sudden, Kenshin senses perked up. He had picked up a very strong ki approaching near the village. He tightened his hold on her.

"Relax Kenshin. That must be Hiko…"

'_Hiko? Hiko Seijuro? What is he doing here?!'_ he thought..

Looking at how Kenshin had frown, she laughed lightly. "I've invited him to our wedding. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before hand."

"What else have you not been telling me lately?" he said it with a little sarcasm in his tone.

She was taken back a little at the change of his expression and he quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"It is alright. It was my fault. I should have told you earlier. I'm sorry…" She pecked him lightly.

Kenshin smiled as he mentally opened up a path for Hiko to step into his protective boundaries. He was wary Hiko's presence. He had never pick any clue from Kaoru that she was had a close relationship with him. If she didn't, why did she invited him to the wedding? Kenshin knew Kaoru was up to something and it eat him from the inside when he didn't know what it was.

"Kenshin, I want you to meet Hiko Seijuro, " Kaoru began the introduction once Hiko was at sight.

"Thank you for coming," Kenshin said a little hostility and reflexively, put his arm around Kaoru, holding her close to him. He knew that Hiko was not ordinary being. Hiko had a very strong mental which enable him to penetrate into Hiko's mind. He finally understood how Hiko had earned the titled of being his equal nemesis.

Hiko smirked. "Don't worry, boy. I'm not interested in your bride. I've only come here for the sake."

"I'm not a boy," Kenshin said seriously.

"You are a still a boy," Hiko stated clearly. "Only a boy would have such insecurity and feel threatened by an unknown presence," remarked Hiko without any hesitant.

"Hiko!" hissed Kaoru.

Hiko mainly smirked. "I apologized. I have said too much. Now, I will look for my sake now." And he left the newly wed couple.

Kenshin remained silent, containing his anger. This was his wedding night and he was not going have it ruin by some unimportant presence. He balled his fist tightly.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru began to worry when her husband said nothing.

Kenshin turned around and put up a smile for her. "It's alright."

XoooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooooX

From a fair distance, Kaoru watched Kenshin stood by the veranda staring into the night. She didn't have to read his mind to know what was troubling him. She sighed. She had anticipated that he would not be happy with Hiko's presence.

She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him from the back.

He silently embraced her arms. Moments had passed when he finally decided to ask, "Why did you invite Hiko to our wedding?"

She knew that question was coming. "It is a known fact that Enishi is engaging the service of demon looking for me. And I don't intend to go back to Heaven."

Kenshin turned around to meet her and reassured, "And I'll be here to protect you. I'm letting you go anywhere without me."

"I know but I know Enishi. He is strong…"

"Are you doubting my capabilities?"

"Kenshin, it is not it. I know you are strong but you have hardly had any training or practice with your superb skills whereas Enishi had been constantly brushing his swordmanship."

"Kaoru," before he could complete his sentence, Kaoru had placed her index finger on his lips.

"Let me finish," she said. "I know you know about your past and you should realized that Hiko is your equal. I feel more comfortable if you could train with him, brushing up your skills. I can't give you that but Hiko could. He knows your skill well. He will be a good partner for you."

"But…"

"No buts, Kenshin. Hiko had long retired from the world of god and demons. He would not betray us. He is going this out of favour for you. He had to bear the guilt of destroying your past peaceful life. And now he is merely atoning for himself. Nothing more."

Kenshin gave thought to her explanation. What she said had its own merit. He didn't think he wasn't strong enough to go against Enishi's army with his present state but he couldn't take any chances with her. He had to be the strongest to protect her. After giving some consideration, Hiko had no reason to take her away from him. It didn't benefit Hiko at all.

"Alright, I'll do as you say. I will train with him. And I promised you that I will keep you safe with me." He hugged her tightly to his chest.

She nodded with her eyes closed. She felt a pinch of guilt for lying to him. She hoped that he will forgive her doings. Ultimately, all that she had planned for it's for the best of their future.

XoooooooooXoooooooooXooooooooooXoooooooooooXooooooooooooX

**Author's note: **Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think about it. And I don't mind a few pointers for grammar error as well.


	13. Betrayal II

Author's note :

**Author's note : **Thank you to those who left me review. And on with the story. Please don't kill me... yet.

**Betrayal (Part 2)**

The sound of water resonated as Kaoru maneuvered herself more comfortable against Kenshin in the _ufuro_. He spread his legs wider till his knees hit the wall of the _ofuro_ to give her more room. As she leaned against him, she threw the weight of her body onto him. Resting her head on his shoulder, she placed both her hands on top of his by the edge of the _ofuro_. Her fingers slowly found its way to the ridge of his fingers and slipped in between the gap, interlacing her fingers with his.

He smirked before he dipped his head low and kissed the base of her neck. He didn't stop there instead continued to explore her entire shoulder with his soft flesh.

She sat back in the most relaxing manner, enjoying his ministration with her eyes close. His hands detangled from the clutched of her fingers and went into the water. Beneath the surface of the water, his arms went around her. Embracing her tightly, he dipped his head lower to further sample wherever he could reach with the tip of his tongue.

Muttering under her breathe the entire bathhouse started to cloud with steam, intensifying the feel of his touch. Intentionally, he grazed his teeth against her skin and she rewarded him with soft cries of euphoric contentment. She hated to interrupt him but she had to ask.

"Kenshin…"

"Hm…" he answered without breaking any contact from her hot sweaty flesh.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"You," he murmured.

She tried not to laugh. "Kenshin we can't skip main course and jumped right into dessert, can we?"

He smirked before answering, "You're the main course, I'm the dessert."

She can't help but laughed. "Kenshin, seriously, what do you want for dinner?"

He sighed. He had to stop tasting her and brought his head to level with her. "Why do you insist on cooking for the past ten years?"

"Why do you have to ask after all these years? And Kenshin, let me remind you again that it is part of a dutiful wife is to feed her husband. A good wife must know how to cook. That is why I'm practicing hard to achieve that and you have to help me."

"I don't need food. I need only you." He dipped his head low again and continued to explore her with his lips.

She almost melted but she had to stay focus. She was determined not to break her ten years routine. "How about tempura? Or stew beef? You like my stew beef, don't you?"

"Hm… I'll eat whatever you prepare," he murmured again.

Something hard kept pushing and poking at the small of her back. It was really distracting and frustrating. Without any warning, she turned the tub into a tub of ice killing his burning plea.

"Kaoru…" he started whining.

She turned around to meet him and said, "We eat first, then play. Alright?" She gave him a bonus smile. "I'm hungry…"

He huffed, "Yes, master."

He had been pondering why she insisted on cooking for him when she was the one who loved eating instead. Although her cooking had improved for the past ten years but her cooking skill was still - bad. It was edible but bad. He had picked cooking in the first place because of her. If she had wanted to taste good food, he should be the one in the kitchen and not her. He honestly didn't understand her motive at all. Despite, he can't bring himself to tell her that she could forget about cooking for him. If cooking for him made her happy, he will bear with it.

XoooooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooX

"You have really improved," came Kenshin's routine remark while dining.

"You tell me that everyday and I really wondered just how much have I improved throughout all these years. Anyway, at least you now allow me to eat my own cooking. So I must have improved drastically," Kaoru said.

He only smiled as a response.

"So, how's training with Hiko?"

He knew she would ask. She had been asking during every dinner time on the day he sparred with Hiko.

He answered, "It was alright."

"Alright? How alright is alright?" She turned on full attention to him.

"He made me sweat a lot," he said. He thought for a while before quickly added, "I made him sweat too."

"I see." She tried not to laugh at his childishness. "So, you think you might just start to like him?" She couldn't help but ask. She had always wanted to know.

"Why ask? Does it matter if I like him or not?" He had thought her question came across quite abruptly. More importantly, what did 'liking Hiko' had to do with anything

"Well… If you learned to like him then maybe you have a more fun when you train with him. Isn't it?"

"I guess." He found her explanation a little queer. No doubt after spending so many years training with Hiko, Hiko had earned some respect from him but that doesn't mean he particularly liked Hiko very much. He couldn't stand Hiko's verbal abuse while they spar. If it is not for Kaoru's sake, long ago, he would have quit training with Hiko and kill Hiko instead. When he first met Hiko, there was something about Hiko that repulsed him. He figured it might due his past. However, as time went by, he found Hiko's presence to be more bearable. Despite, he still didn't like Hiko's manner – rude, obnoxious and egoistic. He wondered why Kaoru was so fond of him that she had been constantly inviting Hiko over for dinner.

There was another peculiar thing that he realized about Hiko and it irritated him to no end. Hiko treated him as if he was still a boy. To be more precise, Hiko treated him like an apprentice rather of his equal. He had only one master and that would be Kaoru. No one else was qualified to be his master. Perhaps the next time they train, he should make it clear to Hiko that he was not beneath him.

She added further, "And if you like him, maybe he could be your friend."

Kenshin stopped whatever he was doing and stared at Kaoru bewilderedly. "Why do I need such obnoxious idiot to be my friend? You are worry about me not able to fight Enishi, aren't you? You want me to make Hiko my ally, don't you?! I told you –"

"Kenshin," she cupped his face, "Hiko is no doubt an ass but he is a very wise man"

Kenshin raised his brow.

"He.. turned wiser after the 'incident'. And he knows a lot of more about things that I do. I think you might pick up one or two from him."

"Kaoru, why are you insisting turning me into his apprentice?" He was annoyed where the conversation was going. And he began to question her true ulterior motive for bringing in Hiko's presence into their life. He had to keep a closer eye on her.

Kaoru was shocked. Indeed, she had said too much. "I don't mean that darling. I don't intend to hand you over to anybody." She felt a pang of guilt.

"I think we have spent enough time talking about other man. I do not wish to carry on with his conversation any longer. I do not wish to hear about him from you. You should be thinking and talking only of me."

"I am. Everything I said about Hiko has to do with you. You are not jealous of an old man are you?"

"So what if I am? What are you doing to do?"

"Kenshin, all I do, all I think, I have you at heart," she said sincerely and earnestly. "Remember that…"

He nodded before he turned to her with a sly grin and said, "I'm ready for dessert."

XoooooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooX

Kaoru was plucking the some vegetables from the soil when Megumi made her appearance. Megumi knew well enough Kenshin would be away from Kaoru with Hiko that day. Miraculously, Megumi had gain free and unlimited access to Kenshin's protective boundaries. How Kaoru managed to convince Kenshin to give access still puzzled Megumi. It should come as no surprise to Megumi as she knew Kaoru had always hid many tricks up her sleeves.

"Kaoru," Megumi called out as she approached nearer. She waited for Kaoru to turn around to meet her but all she got was Kaoru back staring blankly at her.

"… It is time already?" Kaoru asked softly, almost choking herself

Megumi had never imagined she had problem answering Kaoru. She momentarily stood in silent. All of a sudden, she doubted herself again. Was she lending a hand to help Kaoru or to merely destroying Kaoru? She smiled silently to herself and looked at her hands. '_These hands…_' she thought, '_what will be the outcome of this hands…?_' She brought her head up again and took a deep breath before she looked again at Kaoru's back.

"Will you regret this?" Megumi asked Kaoru.

"…" Slowly, Kaoru stood up and turned around to meet Megumi in the eye. "I'm reluctant to let go. But I will not regret this," came her resolve. "I want to keep this forever that is why I'm doing this."

"Alright, then we are ready to execute," Megumi smiled. "I'll personally inform Hiko later," she said as she walked closer to Kaoru. She took a small potion bottle from her pocket and handed into Kaoru's hand. "Be careful with this. I had the potion made extra strong for security purpose. Do not come into contact with this potion directly. Here," she handed Kaoru a glove, "put this on when you want to use the potion." Megumi held Kaoru hands for a long.

Megumi continued, "I'm not going to give you a farewell hug for this is not the last I will see you. So, I better get going for the final preparation." She smiled again and turned her back, walking away.

"Megumi!" Kaoru called out. "Thank you for understanding and thank you for everything…"

"You owe me this much and I expect someday you will triple repay me for what I have done for you," Megumi replied with a sly smile and disappeared.

XoooooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooX

It wasn't the time of the year but over blooming sakura flowers were falling petal after petal from its tree like snow from the sky. Sakura trees weren't even supposed to be standing tall along by the river if not for Kaoru's doing. Answering to Kaoru's spell, the nocturnal wind changes it course and blew a soft breeze along the lake. And the night was lighted dimly by the reflection of the full moon on the surface of the water.

In the enchanted night, Kenshin sat leaning against a rock, loosely holding her in his arms. She relaxingly nested against his chest, engraving the moment.

"Kaoru, you hardly use your magic to please yourself? Why this night?"

"Because I fee like romancing you…" she answered truthfully. She lifted her hand in the air and moved it slightly to the right. Cloud moved in the direction as her hand did, further exposing the twinkling stars.

Kenshin grinned and rested his chin on the base of her neck.

"Kenshin," she called softly, "I really love this place. It is beautiful and this is where 'we' begin… This is our place…"

He nodded.

"The rest of the world can change its landscape but this place will never change. This place will remain as simple and beautiful. Yes?" She turned her head slightly to meet Kenshin in the eyes.

"As you wish…" He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "As you wish…" he said again.

She smiled. She removed her hand in his clutch and gently touched his face. Her eyes traveled from his eyes to his lips. She traced the lining of his lips with her fingers before she fully turned her body to sit on him, facing him. With both her hand cupping his face, she said, "I'm so glad to meet you. I have been searching for the missing piece in my life for so long and I've finally found my answer in you…" She brought her lips to his and kissed him softly..

"That is supposed to be my line," he said once they broke the kiss.

She smiled sweetly. "No, it isn't." She continued to trace his features attentively. He merely looked at her, allowing her to do whatever she pleases.

She continued, "I've become so attached, dependant on you that I don't think I could ever go on without you," she paused for a moment to caress his cheek with her pad of her thumb. "I don't want to be apart from you. Even you made me really really really angry the time when I found out that you sealed my memory…"

"Kaoru," he wanted to interrupt but she stopped him.

"Hush… I'm not finished yet. Even you made me really really mad that time, I've still not lose confident in you and I still trust you. I really do. I probably haven't said this to you but I do understand the reason why you sealed my memory." She dropped her eyes and smiled silly. "I'll probably do the same if I were in your shoes. Love does make you do crazy things and I fully understand," she threw her arms behind his neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you and I will always love you."

He closed his eyes and nodded.

"I can never, ever, leave you alone. Not possible," she added. "I'll always be with you…"

He nodded and tightened his embrace. "I can't live without you either. You're my everything."

"I know." She pushed herself up against his shoulder and stared longingly at him. "I know… I'll never leave you. I promise," she said again. Cupping his face again in her soft warm hands, she crushed her lips onto his and drove them into a hot smoldering kiss. He responded passionately.

One things leading to the other, she found herself laying on the ground with him on top of her. She smoothed his hair. "I like it when you take control of things," she grinned. "Sometimes."

He smirked with a devil's intention to give her another night to remember.

XoooooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooX

When morning came, Kenshin was feeling on top of the world. The night before, Kaoru had assured him numerous times that she will never leave him and he felt a burden had been lifted off his chest. He was ready to take on the entire heaven's troop just to be with her. Nothing matter as long as she was with him.

Unknowingly to him, while he was filled with unspeakable happiness, she was drowned into sadness. Hidding herself in the kitchen, she tried to collect herself together. _'Today will be the day…'_ she said to herself as she stared at the Megumi's magic potion. She took a deep breathe, trying to stabilized her emotion. She could not allow Kenshin to sense her unhappiness. And he was very sensitive to her feelings. She closed her eyes and thought of the night before. She smiled. Walking down memory lane, she remembered all their moment together; when they first met, when he first combed her hair, when he help her put on her kimono, when he confessed to her, when he build their home, when he first made love to her…

And her smile broadened. Taking in another deep breath with a much lighter mood, she continued working on her breakfast.

XoooooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooX

Kenshin was all excited by the time she brought breakfast. "Smells really good," came his usual remark.

"After breakfast, can we go the village?" she asked, sitting opposite of him.

He nodded. Unwarily he started his breakfast, never once detecting anything suspicious.

Kaoru, holding her chopstick, watched as Kenshin picked a mouthful of rice and chewed.

"Kaoru, why are you not eating?" he asked.

"I want to watch you eat," she answered.

He smiled childishly and continued to eat happily.

She swallowed. She couldn't take it anymore. Tears started forming at the corner of her eyes and rolled down her cheek.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" He stood up immediately, wanting to go to her. However, he didn't feel right. He realized his vision started slurring and he was losing consciousness. "Kaoru?" He lifted his hand towards her but he found himself drifting further away from her. He panicked but he couldn't do anything. "Kaoru…?" And he fell

She managed in time to receive him in her arms before he landed on the floor. Tears were flowing uncontrollable as she observed his unconscious state. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry" she kept repeating, holding him close to her chest.

XoooooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooX

She carefully laid him on the high stone plate in the middle of a cave. She murmured under her breath and thick metal started strapping around his limbs and lower abdomen. Once Kenshin was securely bound to the stone plate, she smoothed his hair.

"You are sure one hell of a merciless goddess," Hiko said, watching her back. "You knew only with you, he would let his guard down and you took advantage of it. I can't deny that this is the best strategy. Do you think he will forgive you for betraying him?"

"I DID NOT BETRAY HIM!" she snapped. "I…" She stopped thinking why was she explaining herself to Hiko instead.

"One last time, Goddess. Are you sure about this?" Hiko asked seriously.

She looked longingly at Kenshin and smoothed his face. "Yes…" she said softly. "I'm sure of it." She looked up and turned to face Hiko. "Please take good care of him. And thank you for everything."

"It is your choice, Kaoru. Don't regret this." Hiko turned and left the couple alone.

"Thank you…" she whispered and she watched Hiko leave. She turned her full attention to Kenshin again. She took out another potion from her robe and filled up her mouth. With her lips, she transferred the liquid into his mouth.

"Kenshin," she called softly, "it is time to wake up. I need to talk to you… Kenshin…"

Almost with immediately, he gained consciousness. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was her. He sighed in relief. He wanted to hold her but found himself unable to move. Horror began to dawn onto him. "Kaoru, why can't I move? Why am I being bound?" he asked angrily. He started struggling to break free.

"Kenshin… Kenshin… Please clam down and listen to me…"

"Kaoru, let me loose at once!"

She began to tear again. "Kenshin… Please don't struggle anymore. You are going to hurt yourself. Please…. Please listen to me." She cupped his face and rested her forehead on his.

He only stopped struggling when her tears fell beneath his lashes and rolled down to his ear.

"Why are you doing this Kaoru?" he asked pleadingly. "Let me go…"

"I can't. I'm sorry. I'm doing this for us."

"What exactly are you planning to do?" he shouted. "Are you going back to Enishi?!"

"No..no… I can never go back to Enishi now. I meant every word I said to you last night. They were all words from my heart. I really love you and I don't want to live apart from you. Life means nothing without you. But I… I…" She found herself unable to explain further. She didn't know how to say it. It was much more difficult that she thought it would be.

"I can't explain…" she whispered exasperatingly. Thus, she removed the barrier to her mind and allowed him to read what was in her mind.

His eyes almost bulged. "No…. No… Kaoru, no… NOOO!!"

"I'm sorry, my love, my only love. I have to. I don't have a choice…"

"No… You cannot do this. I will not let you do this," he started struggling again. "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE ME!!"

"Kenshin, I'm not leaving you. I told you, I will never leave you," she cooed.

"Then what the HELL are you doing if not leaving me??"

"Kenshin, I can never leave you. I'm doing this for us. We will see each other again," she pressed her lips against his.

"No…" He struggled to break away from her lips contact. She firmly held his face in place and kissed him. Instead of their usual passionate kiss, she was actually transferring her 'ki' to him. As she slowly transferring her life essence to him, tears were rolling down his cheek.

Leaving barely sufficient ki to herself, she lifted her lips from his. Closing her eyes with her forehead resting against his, she said, "Whether good or bad, I treasure every moment we spend together. Every moment is precious to me. You are precious to me… Please remember all the moment we had together. They are real. Please hold them dearly to you till we meet again…"

She lowered her lips again and this time it was a genuine kiss. "And remember this, I love you. Now, and forever…" She opened her eyes and whispered, "Find me… I'll be waiting. And no revenge. Just find me." With her last instruction, she left him.

"Kaoru! No! Kaoru, Don't do this to me!!" He began to struggle again. "NO!! YOU LIED TO ME!! KAORU!!"

XoooooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooX

"How did it go? How did he take it?" Hiko asked knowingly. Kenshin's voice was still echoing from inside the cave.

"Why asked when you already know," Kaoru bit back annoyingly.

"Can he forgive you?"

"… He will forgive me. He will understand me. Hiko, I'll be going, so, I'll hand him over to you now. Please take care of him."

Hiko nodded. He wanted to say more to her but he stopped himself when he saw her tears.

She hugged him. "Thank you so much." When she broke the hug, she wiped off the remaining of her tears and placed her hand on the ground.

Within seconds, Kuno appeared before her. "Kaoru…"

"I'm ready. You can inform Aoshi now," she said.

XoooooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooX

Kaoru took a deep breathe before exhaling. Standing at the hill top of a vacant land, she could see the beautiful green pasture. The scenery should help her relax but she was still very nervous. Although she had practice her line many times, she seriously doubted whether can she really say it to Enishi's face. Things didn't went well as planned with Kenshin even though she had run through the scenario nearly a thousand time in her head. She took another deep breathe again.

"Kaoru, there you are. I have been looking for you," Enishi said calmly as he appeared out of nowhere behind her.

'_Here goes…'_ She turned around and said, "Hello Enishi. It has been a while."

He realized her aura was a little different but he couldn't put finger on it. He pretended he didn't notice it. He took another step closer, wanting to hold her but he was startled when she two steps back. "Kaoru, what's wrong? I'm not angry at you. As long as you are back, everything will be fine."

He took another two steps forwards and held his hand towards her with a smile, "Come, let's go back."

"No," she shook her head as she distanced herself, "I'm not going back with you."

He felt his temper on the rise but tried his very best to remain calm. "What do you mean Kaoru? Have you not complete whatever you need to do on earth? You have been down here for too long, Kaoru. It is time to go home. Come back to my side, please."

"Enishi, I can no longer go back to you. I've decided to remain here on earth. I finally found a place where I truly belong, here, on earth."

"Kaoru," he closed his eyes and swallowed his anger, "everything will be forgiven if you just come back to me," he said gritting his teeth. "There is no place here for you other than by my side!"

"No, Enishi. I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm breaking off the engagement with you. I've fell in love with someone else and I cannot marry you."

"Enough, Kaoru." Enishi had turned extremely serious. "You play time is over!" He grabbed her by her arm and chided, "I shouldn't have allowed you too much freedom to do whatever you want. You are spinning out of control."

He yanked her closer to him. With just a breath away, he whispered angrily, "There is something that you should really understand. You are my fiancée and you belong to me. You are not going anywhere except be my side."

All of a sudden he realised what was it he felt different about her – she was reeked of demon's stint!

"Kaoru, what have you done to yourself while on this filthy land? What have you been doing?" he demanded to know.

She smiled. "I told you. I fell in love and I have been sleeping with the man I fell in love with which is why you smelling demon out of me. I have given myself to him. I can no longer be with you. It is over between us," she forcefully pulled her captive arm from him. However, no avail when his grip on her was very firm.

By now, Enishi was ready to kill. "You are lying."

"Suit yourself if you want to be in denial. But I'm not going anywhere with you. He is waiting for me. I'm going back to him. I came here to meet you just to tell you this." She tried again to retrieve her arm with greater force.

"You are going back to heaven with me!"

"No! Enishi, how many must I repeat myself here?! Do you even understand what is going on here?"

"It is you that do not understand the situation here. You belong to me and you are not going anywhere. I do not want to use force on you but if I had to, I will to bring you back to where you should really belong!"

"Even if you manage to bring me back to Heaven, what good does it do you? You can have my body but my heart belongs to someone else. And I smell like a demon! Do you want to be a laughing stock in heaven? – The great God of War's wife slept with a demon and is half a demon herself?

Slap!

Kaoru felt her cheek burning. She turned to the side and glared at him. "You have all the right to hate me. I don't blame you."

He grabbed her again. "You are coming back with me! I will erase this stinking demon smell in you with my very own. Your heart belongs to me. This is all how it started and this is how it will end. You are mine! And I'm going to hunt down that 'lover' of yours and kill him. Then you will only have me in your heart!"

"I will not allow you to bring any harm to him," as she said it, a sword, appearing out of nowhere, planted firmly in her hand. Without warning, she slashed her sword at Enishi, tore the skin on his arm. Enishi had to immediately distance himself away from her deathly weapon.

"You rather harm me to protect a demon!?" Enishi roared. It really broke his heart when she was without the slightest remorse for causing him to bleed. If he had a choice he immediately wanted to hunt down the demon whom had changed her.

Without answering, she launched another attack at a full speed.

However, it was him that taught her swordmanship and he could easily read her tactics. Effortlessly, he evaded her attack.

"You are leaving no choice Kaoru. You will come back with me the hard way!" He drew his sword. At full speed, he launched at her.

Impact of his attack was greater than she anticipated. She was threw off twenty yard from his attack point. The force was much more that she could take on. Her knees gave way and she fell to the ground. She could feel whatever remaining of her made shift life essence draining away from her. She smiled. At least it would be over soon. She was hurt as much as it hurt Enishi when she told him that she wasn't going back with him. She only needed stay long enough to speak her last word with Enishi.

Enishi was far from shock. His attack weren't supposed to have such impact on her. He didn't really want to harm her. All he wanted was to immobilize her. He immediately went by her side. He picked her frail and broken form in his arms.

"Kaoru? How could this be? What have you done to yourself? This is not how it supposed to be…" With his trembling hands, he wiped away the blood dripping from the corner of her lips. However, the blood wouldn't stop flowing out from her mouth. He couldn't believe how easily she can bleed.

"Enishi, this is not your fault. I brought this upon myself. I deserve this. I've never meant to hurt you but…"

"No, don't speak further. We need to get you help."

"No, it is too late for me. Enishi, please listen to me. I'm so sorry to hurt you but I can't help myself for falling in love. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me and forget me. I'm not worth remembering. I'm so..rrry… For..g… " She had utilized the last of her breath.

"Kaoru…?" He shook her gently. "Kaoru… No.. KAORU!!" He wept loudly.

After a long moment of holding her lifeless body in his arm, he said softly to himself. "I've killed her… I've killed the one I love with my own hands… Why? Why does this has to happen?" He continued to weep.

All of a sudden, realization hit him. She was a deity. She could not have died so easily unless… She had planned for this to happen along. She had deliberately angered him and made him draw his sword on her. She had wanted to die by his hand. She was atoning for her wrong doing. She wanted him to forgive and forget her. He knew her well enough to finally understand her ulterior motive.

He stopped crying. "I know what you are planning Kaoru. And I will not let you have it your way. There is no way I'll grant your wish to be with that demon. Till every end corner of the earth, I will find you. You belong to me. Only me…."

XoooooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooX

**Author's note:** This is not the end yet. This is still far from end. Anyway, thanks for reading and leave me a review and tell me what you think about it. Thanks!


	14. Lost & Found

**Author's note: **Haven't been writing for so long so my grammar is back to square one – atrocious! Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

**Lost And Found**

He had to free himself of this metal as quickly as he should. "Hiko!!!" Kenshin bellowed. "I know you are out there! Release me at once! I need to get to Kaoru immediately. I need to stop her from killing herself! Let go of me! HIKO!!!!!!"

All was fall on deaf ears. Hiko was sitting outside of the cave sipping his sake as he nonchalantly dug his ear with his little finger.

Kenshin continued to struggle. His mind was all scattered, emotion all mixed and mashed up. He was infuriated. She had lied to him, deceived him and broken her promise. He was so livid at her betrayal so much so he wanted to throw her into a cave, imprisoning her, which only he can have access. At the same he was petrified - scared stiff of losing her, unable to feel or hear her. In the midst of his panic stricken mode, he kept track of what was left of her ki. His breathing was labouring. He had to stop her. He cannot allow her to see Enishi.

"HIKO!!!! Let me out of here! HIKO!!"

He stopped. Her ki was getting faint. He could barely sense it. He was losing grip on her. Whimpering like a lost child he struggled harder like a mad man.

"ARGHHHHHH!!!!!" The vein at his temple almost burst out from beneath his skin. The edge of the metal which Kaoru had had it rounded against his limbs was cutting into his skin. He was panting in fright.

"No.. No…" He was losing hold on her. "HIKO~! LET ME OUT! HIKO! Kaoru… no… hanging in there. I'm coming to save you. Hanging there. HIIIIIKKKKKOOOOOOOOO!!!"

All of a sudden, he was dead stiff, not moving a single muscle. A lone tear rolled down his ears. Her ki disappeared. He could no longer feel her presence. Not even the slightest. She was gone. In shock he couldn't move a muscle. Another pearl of tears fell from his eyes. Suddenly his world has turned into a block of ice.

"No…" he wailed. "NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The vibration of his voice shook the entire cave. If not for the magic that surrounds the cave, the land would be experiencing a major tremor.

"ARGHHHHHH!!!!" Kenshin continued to bawl.

Hiko sighed. "This is going to be a long long night…" he continued to sip his sake.

As Kenshin howled, he was also transforming rapidly. His hair had turned from brilliant red into a dull bluish grey. His slim, boney and long fingers grew claws that were so sharp that it can easily shred any living thing into unrecognized pieces. His eyes… Instead of his usual molten gold, it had turned bloody red. His fang was drooling venom. With another loud roar, he broke the metal seal binding him to the stone plate.

Hiko dropped his sake dish onto the ground. Shockingly stunned was the least to describe Hiko's feeling. He turned towards the cave. It has been so long since he felt such dark aura from his former nemesis. Himura was reverting back to his past evil self.

Kenshin pulverized every single rock he laid claws on, wanting to destroy the entire cave. He wanted to destroy everything he came across. His appearance was of pure madness. Logical sense can no longer reach him. However no matter how insanely destructive he went, he wasn't able to break the barrier that was trapping him in the cave.

Kuno together with Megumi appeared from the ground, looking extremely concerned.

"Hiko, it wouldn't be long before the entire heaven's army troop come barging into this area. Do something about it?!" Megumi screeched.

"What do you expect me to do? Be his punch bag and calm him down? You are the one with the brain, you think," Hiko answered back.

Megumi sighed exasperatingly. She had honestly no idea how long Kaoru's spell was going to hold up. She should have anticipated it. What was she even thinking? No ordinary spell can trap Himura.

"Relax. He would not be able to get out that easily," Hiko assured.

Megumi looked at him disbelievingly and back at the cave which about to explode any minute, releasing the terror it contained.

Hiko stared at Megumi for a long moment because he cared to explain. "Kaoru used the spell that Kenshin taught her to stop him from reading her mind - a spell works on desire. The more he desires, the stronger the shield will be. So, if he desire so much to come out of the cave, the spell will reinforced itself to trap him in. So, there is no way he is going to get out. At least not in his current state."

"Even so, at the rate that he is going, his aura alone is enough to cause a massive earthquake to this land, destroying everything within radius!"

"That is why I said you need to think of a way to calm him down."

"Me?! What can I do? Talk to him nicely? Or bring Kaoru back to him? Why in the hell did we agree to baby sit such rebellious demon in the first place?! You managed to quiet him down once. Do it again!"

Hiko smirked. "The last time I killed the woman he was willing to give up his life for."

Suddenly, Megumi went very silent.

XooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooX

He roared, clawing at the barrier. There was only one thing in his mind – total destruction. He wanted to turn the world into hellhole, burning down everything in ashes. With his only livelihood gone, nothing was worth living anymore.

'_Kenshin…'_

He registered a familiar voice. He stopped clawing and listened in.

'_Kenshin…'_

He turned fervently in his spot looking for the source of the voice; the only voice that could reached his sanity. He felt comforting warmth swept past him. His hands tried to grab hold of the warmth but in his grip was nothingness.

A tiny snow like pure white glow appeared from his chest area and against gravity it traveled up to his face. It randomly swam around his face before it slowed down and gently touched the tip of his nose. At the contact his eyes snapped wider. It felt very familiar and soothing.

It began to move away from him but he didn't want to part with the glow. His foot took a step forward, followed by the other and reached out his hand trying to gently grasp the moving glow. For some reason, he could not manage to hold the tiny glow. It was always ahead of his hand, moving randomly. When the glow stilled, he stopped his foot.

Slowly from a tiny glow, it grew bigger and bigger till he had to squint his eyes to screen the brightness of the pure white. Adjusting his vision, he tried to ascertain the forming figure behind the diminishing brightness.

"Kaoru…?" he asked softly but with uncertainty laying in his tone.

"Yes, Love," she answered gently.

"Kaoru..." He purred as he moved closer, wanting to have her in his arms. "Kaoru, you came back to me…" He hugged her tightly, feeling her warmth. All his senses returned to him.

She stroked the back of his head like how a mother would to her child, cooing him to transformed back into his human form. "It pained me to see you hurt yourself as you just did," she said. Lightly pushing them apart, she looked him in the eyes before she continued, "I love you. I can never leave you but you would have to find me and complete me."

Moving slowly away from him, she smiled at him serenely. Very quickly, he grabbed hold of her hand but she continued to back away from him. He wanted to take a step forward but she shook her head and said, "Find me. I'll be waiting...."

He felt her fingers slipping away from his but he did nothing to reclaim them in his clutch. He still hung his hand mid air even though her hand was far within his reach. He carefully watched her as she glowed brighter till it blinded him for a moment before the glow turned back to a tiny glow as it was before.

"Find me… I'll be waiting…" Her voice ghostly echoed around him.

Instead of retrieving his hand, he opened his up his palm for the snow like glow to rest comfortably in the center of his hand. Slowly he brought his open palm closer to himself, mesmerizing yearningly but not without hint of sadness clouding his eyes. Carefully, his fingers clasped inwards, closing his palm and brought his most precious possession to his lips with his eyes closed

"I'll find you… Wait for me… " he said softly.

XooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooX

All three of them listened cautiously for any movement inside the cave. Though it was for the better that the demonic roar had died down, they were very afraid of what was going to happen next.

Kuno asked warily, "You think he figured out a way to break the spell and purposely calm himself only to kill us all?"

Both Megumi and Hiko could only turn to look at him blankly. Before any they could answer Kuno's question, the barrier holding the cave disappeared. Hiko immediately stood up, his hand ready by the hilt of his sword.

Unintentionally, Megumi took a few steps backwards, preparing herself for the worst.

As all three of them fixated their full attention on the only entrance and exit to the cave, Kenshin in his flaming red hair came walking of the cave. Surrounds him was not the menacing aura but a calm air.

Breaking the silence tension, Kenshin said, "Until I find her again, I will be training with you, Hiko. This is my master's wish and only to her I shall bow to."

All three of them dropped their shoulder and let out the breath that they had been holding in the lungs.

XooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooX

_THREE THOUSAND YEARS LATER…_

"Oi!" the tall lanky spike haired young man called out nervously, "you have been smiling like… like an idiot for two bloody whole days! Are you feeling alright? You are scaring me, dude!" He said from a distance to his subject.

Kenshin turned around, away from the attention of the stove, to meet his companion in the eyes. "Isn't smiling you have been trying to accustom me to? Why are you complaining now, Sano?"

"Man, you are really scaring me now," Sano took two steps back. "This is not how you should be responding right now. I just called you an idiot! Your eyes should have turned golden and ready to skin me alive! Who are you! What have you done to Battousai?!" He turned around and whispered, "I think I better call Hiko for help…"

"There is no need to panic. I just fell happy and I haven't been feeling this good for centuries." Kenshin said as he turned back his attention on the pot sitting on the hot stove.

Sano turned to look at Kenshin uncertainly. He had not once heard Kenshin speaking in such carefree and flamboyant manner.

"She is near," Kenshin explained, "I can feel her as if she is next to me." Kenshin looked up again and declared, "I've finally found her."

XooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooX

'_The eyes… So soft and tender, wanting to convey something so desperately. And the smile… What is this feeling? Why does it feel so warm? My legs… They are going boneless. I want to caress the hair even if it is going to burn my hands to ashes. I want to touch… I want to… but why can't I? No… Wait… don't go. No… Come back… I want to touch…"_

A pair of eyes snapped wide open coming together with a hitched breath..

"Not again… Why does the dream always have to end up like this – without an ending?! And it always has to be the same dream! This is ridiculous… Why do I have to keep on dreaming of the same dream every night - the eyes and that… that… sultry smile. Is this a curse for being a sixteen year old? Oh Lord, why am I even waking up talking to myself again?! Argh… He is probably right, I'm going bananas…."

]

Kaoru kicked the cover, trying to detangle from it and climb out of bed unwillingly. After coming out from the bathroom, cladding in towel, Kaoru grabbed the uniform hanging against the cupboard and dressed ready for school.

Dragging up the zipper of the pants, Kaoru thought it would be good to have a go for a practice at the school dojo but immediately scrapped the idea when thought of public showering in the school.

'_I'll wait after school then,'_ Kaoru thought. At least showering could put be on hold until Kaoru got home. Kaoru was never found of showering publicly.

XooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooX

"Going out early again?" Sano asked disbelievingly.

Kenshin nodded happily as he groomed himself in front of the mirror, making sure he was looking at his best.

"Kenshin, I don't mean to question you but do you think it is really a good idea to drive all day along without any direction, searching for her? I mean, she could be anywhere. Don't you have any better idea of pining her exact location instead of wandering aimlessly, following your guts?"

"I would if I could," Kenshin sighed, eyes still on the mirror. "But, her presence is getting stronger and stronger by the day. I could almost hear her calling me to her." He turned around to meet Sano and said, "And I will find her." He smiled boyishly and continued to check himself in the mirror.

Sano could only shook his head and he silently hoped that Kenshin had better find what he was looking for before Kenshin lose his patience and start terrorizing everything coming in the red head's way.

XooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooX

Laying on the concrete floor on the school's roof top, Kaoru stared out into the open blue sky, drowning with thoughts, trying to decipher feelings for the day. For some unknown reason, Kaoru had been filed with a certain anticipation doubled with excitement. It sounded silly but Kaoru was waiting for the unknown.

XooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooX

Tsubame kept looking across her shoulder in her classroom seat at an empty seat in front of Yahiko. She didn't look too happy.

Yahiko saw her and sighed. He picked up his pen and scribbled on a piece of paper. He then folded the paper into smaller fold and hand it to the person sitting next to him. His classmate knowingly passed on the piece of paper to the person in front of him and the person nudged with his finger at the person in front of him before handing Tsubame the same piece of paper.

Tsubame took in the small piece of paper and unfolded it. It read, 'Don't worry, that brat will appear during lunch time. You know how the idiot loves your handmade bento.'

Tsubame smiled sheepishly to herself. She looked over her shoulders again and this time, she gave Yahiko a warming smile, thanking him.

Yahiko immediately warmed up to her smile and return the gesture. He would do anything to earn her smile.

XooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooX

Kenshin stopped his convertible right in front of a school. He could hear his heart drumming right through his ears. He was nervous like a young school boy meeting his first crush for a date of the century.

He looked into the rear mirror, gave one final check on himself before he sighed contently and got out of his car. Standing in front of the school, he carefully studied the aura of the school, trying to pin her exact location.

Tidying his suit for the one last time, he took a foot forward and another, gradually entering the school. As he walked in, the school bell rang.

After all the long painful centuries of search, his quest had finally come to an end. He had finally found her.

XooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooX

Kaoru looked at the time and spoke to no one in particular, "Wow… Lunch time already?! Geez, time really flies when you are wasting your time doing nothing…"

Kaoru got up and exited the rooftop. Walking casually, Kaoru headed to the classroom.

"See? True enough, this idiot will just appear when it is lunch time," Yahiko said to a happy looking Tsubame the moment Kaoru walked into the classroom.

"Where the hell have you been?" Yahiko questioned Kaoru the moment Kaoru took a seat in one of the square which Yahiko had formed with four desks. "To the dojo again?"

"Nah… I just went lazing around." Kaoru replied while smiling to the sweet looking Tsubame as she handed Kaoru a bento. "Thanks, Tsubame. I don't know what I'll do without you…"

Tsubame blushed.

Yahiko watched longingly the scene displaying in front of him and mustered, "How about taking her out for a date?"

Tsubame blushed even harder. She immediately excused herself, running out of the classroom.

"Are you crazy?!" Kaoru whispered angrily to Yahiko. "Why the hell did you say that for?"

Yahiko looked at Kaoru disbelievingly before he shook his head and answered solemnly "Nothing…"

XooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooooX

Kenshin moved along the crowded corridor. He set his sight on one specific target. He blocked out all the rest of the ki with an exception of one beautiful ki which is vibrantly calling for him.

He moved ahead with a smile carving on his lips. He stopped at the side of a classroom entrance. She was in there. He needed to calm himself down. He took a deep breath and turned the bent walking into the classroom just right after a girl came running out.

His quick reflexes caught the girl by her arms before she could slam herself against his chest.

"I.. I'm sorry," she apologized.

Kenshin merely smiled at her and quickly but gently pushed her to the side before releasing her arm. His sight immediately shot up looking for the apple of his eyes.

"Tsubame!" Yahiko shouted as he stood up. "Are you alright?"

Kaoru turned around to see what was going on and their eyes locked. Hypnotically, Kaoru stood up and unknowingly walked across the classroom to the familiar stranger who was walking towards Kaoru. They met midway, still staring into each others' eyes.

The side of Kenshin's lips curled upwards. Waking up from his mesmerizing state, he threw his arms around Kaoru, squeezing Kaoru tightly. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I've finally found you…."

His voice… His voice only was enough to make Kaoru's legs go weak.

"Sorry to keep you waiting for so long," Kenshin continued. "I will never ever let you go again."

Kaoru closed his eyes and relaxingly rested his head on Kenshin's shoulders. An unexplainable sense of relief swept through him. In a small movement Kaoru nodded causing Kenshin to tighten his hug around Kaoru.

Kaoru didn't know how long they stood hugging each other. Attracted to the warmth of the stranger like a moth to the burning candlelight was eccentrically soothing. Kaoru felt so right that he could stay in the position forever. It wasn't until Kaoru slowly registered the whispers of his classmate around him that realization hit him hard on the head.

Kaoru being deprived of precious air, suddenly awoke from his trance and blinked profusely. _'What the hell…? Why am I being hug so tightly by another man?!!!!!'_

Kaoru quickly pushed himself away from the stranger. Kaoru's heart was drumming in his ears and he was breathing heavily. His palms was firmly planted on the stranger's chest. Only then did Kaoru really take note of the stranger's appearance. The first thing that caught Kaoru's attention was the stranger's red hair and his eyes. They looked oddly familiar. Kaoru had seen them somewhere… Kaoru's dream! He had dreamt of this hair and this pair of eyes! All this while, Kaoru dreaming of a MAN! A MAN!!! Kaoru understood well that he was a hot blooded sixteen year old boy on the height of puberty but… but this was too outrageous for him to accept!

Goosebump were beginning crept out beneath Kaoru's skin. The stranger was not only a man but extremely good looking man with his delicate feminine features. However, his jaw hinted Kaoru that this stranger was dead stubborn.

Why was the face which had been haunting him for countless night standing right in front of him and was even hugging him a while ago, Kaoru silently questioned himself. Kaoru looked around him and found his classmate were staring and bitching among themselves. He saw Yahiko's jaw dropped to his knee. Kaoru knew what was implied through the unconventional 'hugging' scene between two male displayed before the eyes of his classmates. Kaoru wanted to explain himself however, he was wordless. Kaoru felt fear draining away and being replaced by anger instead that Kaoru looked at the stranger again.

The stranger's eyes held such much tenderness and yet pain that Kaoru's anger immediate dissipated.

"Kaoru…"

"Who the hell are you?" Kaoru finally open his voice. _'How did he know my name? How is he?_' The sight of the stranger had Kaoru unwillingly feeling invigorated, overwhelm yet anxiety.

"Kaoru," Kenshin took a step closer.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Kaoru berated and took a few step backwards clumsily hitting some desk and chair. Kaoru nearly choked himself when he saw how the stranger narrowed his eye with a glint of gold crossed over it.

Kenshin realized his fault immediately and closed his eyes, calming himself. When he opened his eyes, they back to his usual violet again – deceivingly innocent.

"Kaoru," Kenshin tried again. With lightning speed, he cupped Kaoru's face firmly yet, gently unable Kaoru to escape from him. "Don't you remember me, Kaoru?" he asked in soft pleading manner, looking deep into Kaoru's eyes.

Kaoru had both his hands on the stranger's wrists struggling to yank its palm off his cheek. He knew what hideous scene the stranger was creating for his fellow classmates to observe. However, as the stranger's eyes peered right through his eyes into his soul, Kaoru was left speechless and relaxed, totally mesmerized by those captivating violet irises.

"Kaoru, it's me, Kenshin. Can you remember me?" He asked again when Kaoru was calmer.

Uncertainty clouding his judgement, Kaoru didn't know what to answer. After a long moment staring at unknown but yet familiar face, Kaoru shook his head carefully.

Kenshin smiled. "It is alright Kaoru. You're probably too young to remember me. I'm a close friend of your deceased parents and I am your official appointed guardian."

"Huh?"

"When your parent died in a crash many years ago, it is in their will that I shall be your appointed guardian. However, the lawyer couldn't locate me as I constantly change my contact number and I don't read papers." Kenshin crushed Kaoru into his chest again. "I'm so sorry for not being with you when you needed me the most. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to come to you. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I'm sorry… I'll never leave you alone ever again."

Involuntarily, a lone tear involuntarily roll down Kaoru's cheek. Followed by another drop. He didn't understand why he was crying. Perhaps because the stranger who named himself Kenshin had touched the deepest depth of his soul which had he had been trying hard to deny – he was lonely. Although surrounded by people who cared for him, Kaoru never had a sense of belonging. It wasn't the fact that he didn't trust the people around him but something was just … amiss. Kaoru sincerely cared for the people around him but he just couldn't bring himself to open his heart to anybody, not even his best friend Yahiko. Even with his cheerful smile, somewhere deep in his chamber of heart, he had always remained a distance, isolated from everyone else.

Kaoru honestly couldn't remember Kenshin. In fact Kaoru was not really sure if he really knew Kenshin well. However, there was something about Kenshin that made Kaoru's heart felt warm for the first time in his entire life. Kaoru loved his parents very much but had never come to know such warmth. Perhaps this red hair stranger held the key to his heart. Perhaps Kenshin was God sent to open his heart to be more human.

Only when Kenshin apologized to him again did Kaoru realized he was sobbing uncontrollably but he didn't care what the rest of the world had to say. He just wanted to cry his heart out, releasing the feeling of loneliness had been trapping him for so long.

Planting a kiss on the top of Kaoru's head, Kenshin vowed, "I'll never let you off my sight again. Never…"

XoooooooXooooooooXooooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooX

**Author's note:**

Be a good sport and tell me honestly what do you think of the story's progress. Thank you for your time to read.

I know I have been absent for quiet sometime but I have not given up on writing. I have change job and the new challenge has been really taxing. However, I'm just human and need a well balanced life and I shall continue writing for leisure. This is my new year resolution.

It is the Chinese New Year break and I hope to complete the next chapter within this few days. I'm also concurrently writing the next installment of 'I do I do' (for those who are still interested in reading the story).

Anyway, thanks again for reading and enjoy life while you still breathing.


	15. Love Know Not

**Author's note: ** I wrote this as fast as I could before I go back to work. Pardon my grammar. Enjoy and don't kill me yet.

Warning: This chapter may be a little boring.

**Love Know Not**

Kenshin came walking out of the school building towards the main entrance with Kaoru following behind him maintaining a good distance. Kaoru set his focus on the ground without lifting his head. Kenshin stopped in the middle of the path between the main entrance and the school building, turning around to look at Kaoru.

Kaoru halted his steps and asked, "Wh-what it is?" Involuntarily, he took a few steps back.

Kenshin stared momentarily at the young boy and smiled before shaking his head. He began to walk towards his car. If they weren't still in the school compound and if Kaoru weren't so conscious of what his schoolmates might think of them, he would have continued to stare at Kaoru's blushed and embarrassed face. He had never seen this side of Kaoru before – Kaoru's face was reddened and his eyes were swollen from crying too much. Because Kaoru had been crying too hard and being a little emotionally unstable, Kenshin had to take Kaoru home before end of school. Not that Kenshin mind it. He wanted to be alone with Kaoru as soon as possible. He knew very well that Kaoru was still wary of him and he wanted to close the gap in the shortest time possible. And he had no intention to use magic to tie Kaoru to him.

Kenshin's smile faltered when the nagging inside his head started again. He hissed and ignored the nagging message. He opened the car door for Kaoru and waited for Kaoru to get into the car before he got in himself. He started the car and speed off. The nagging sensation was very persisting and he was getting irritated however, he had shown none of the expression in front of Kaoru. Instead he turned towards Kaoru and said, "We will go back to your place and get your stuff."

"Get my stuff?" Kaoru was perplexed.

Kenshin smirked, "Now that I've found you and promise to take good care of you, you didn't think I would allow you to live in the apartment all by yourself, did you?" Kenshin tried not to laugh out loud when Kaoru formed the biggest 'O' with his mouth.

"I appreciate your kind gesture but there is really no need for that," Kaoru rejected politely. "I can very much take care of myself. I've always been…" he finished off softly.

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru before concentrating on the road again. His Kaoru was still as stubborn as ever. He smiled to himself.

Kaoru secretly glanced at Kenshin from the corner of his eyes. He thought it was weird that Kenshin was smiling silly. Initially, Kaoru thought that Kenshin was going to snap at him. Although Kenshin had the most delicate features but something told Kaoru Kenshin was a vicious man who doesn't take 'no' for an answer.

Feeling rather uncomfortable at the silence between them, Kaoru asked, "Do you know where I lived? It will be alright if you just drop me around the corner. I can walk home."

Kenshin merely smile at Kaoru for an answer. "I know more about you than you think I do, Kaoru. So, don't worry." They fell into silence again. Not long after Kenshin said, "I'm a man who keeps to his words, Kaoru. I will walk the talk. Now that I'm here, I promise you that you will never feel lonely ever again."

Stupefied, Kaoru looked at the side of Kenshin's face blankly. _'How did he know?'_ Kaoru shook his head lightly. _'Of course everyone would think an orphanage would be lonely,'_ Kaoru reasoned to himself although he felt a shiver from the bottom of his heart when Kenshin vowed.

Just as Kaoru suspected, Kenshin was a stubborn man. With an excuse to learn of Kaoru's living conditions, Kenshin self invite himself to Kaoru's small apartment. And without any further notice Kenshin began to ransack Kaoru's belonging.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kaoru asked very loudly when he realized Kenshin was folding his clothes and put them in a bag.

"I've told you Kaoru. From now on, I'm your guardian and you will be moving in with me." Kenshin smiled innocently.

"No, I'm not," Kaoru rushed to Kenshin's side and began to unpack. "I'm old enough to be on my own!"

"Kaoru," Kenshin stopped Kaoru's doing by grasping both his wrist, "please give me a chance to atone for not coming to your much earlier. I want to give you a home, a family. And I can't do that if you are not with me. You have a choice Kaoru, it is either you come stay with me or I'll move in here with you."

Kaoru was touched. Though Kenshin was not the first to offer him a home, Kenshin's words were the only who managed to reach his heart. He knew Kenshin was serious about his option and looked around his apartment. He didn't think it would be a good idea for one and a half grown men to squeeze together in a small apartment unit. Not even so when Kaoru had been dreaming about the other man. All of sudden, Kaoru felt goose bumps surfacing on his skin again. The idea the close proximity between two males repulsed him. Kaoru admitted defeat and let go of the clothes in his hand.

Kenshin smiled and continued, "We will just grab a few necessities. We can buy the rest of the stuff later."

Kaoru wanted to reject Kenshin's offer but somehow he knew it would be a waste of effort. Hence, he didn't argue back.

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooooX

Sano received a mental message from Kenshin. Kenshin had found her and he was bring her back to the house. Sano was pretty much excited about the idea. Sano had been dying to meet Kaoru in person. Sano was curious to know what kind of person Kaoru was to be able to hold the legendary Battousai's heart at her sleeves. Every damn thing that the Battousai did would be for her. And what powerful magic held by her if Kenshin, her apprentice was as he was now.

Nearly two millenniums ago back when Sano was still a rooster gin, was his first encounter with Kenshin. Their first meeting had changed Sano's entire course of life. Back then Sano was captivated by Kenshin's aura and by sheer luck Sano become Kenshin's side kick, following everywhere Kenshin went. Even during then, Kenshin had been searching for his beloved master, Kaoru.

So far, Sano had only seen her portrait painted by Kenshin whenever Kenshin missed her. From Kenshin's painting, he learned that she was goddess like which, in his opinion, was unlikely since she was Kenshin's master. Beauty was indeed in the eyes of the beholder. Perhaps she was in fact a dark evil witch with dark lips and big messy hair. That description would better fit as Kenshin's master – someone more deadly and vicious.

From Kenshin's painting, Sano also learned how much Kenshin loved her and she was his only driver to move on. Kenshin was never an expressive person, however, whenever Kenshin painted her or stared at her portrait, there was always a sense of desire, longing, joy and misery displayed through his eyes. Sano wondered if Kenshin realized that sometimes Kenshin would tears when he looked at her portrait. Sano wondered would it be better if he threw away everything that reminded Kenshin of her. But he realized that it would Kenshin's heart that he needed to discard and not just some material objects.

Sano was curious of Kaoru but Kenshin rarely speak her or their history together. Little had been spilled by Hiko when Sano tried to probe further. Perhaps the chance encounter, Sano could learn more of his idol- Kenshin - through Kaoru.

As Sano continued to indulge himself with thoughts of Kenshin's beloved master, the door of the main entrance opened. Sano immediately stood up with a smile and ready to meet the legendary Kaoru. To his disappointment, a young teenager walked into the living room with Kenshin instead. Sano stared stupidly with his mouth open at the ordinary young teenager.

'_That's it? This is it? This is __THE__ Kaoru? Kenshin drew her with boobs and not totally flat chest!' _Sano thought disbelievingly. Sano immediately shut his thoughts when he received a menacing aura from Kenshin.

"Sano, meet Kamiya Kaoru, the kid I talking about. And Kaoru this is Sagara Sanosuke, my distance cousin who is currently living here with me," Kenshin introduced them.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Kaoru took Sano's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you too," Sano said absentmindedly while observing Kaoru's features. She was exactly how Kenshin drew her except that she had flat chest. Her large glittering eyes, her lips, her silky looking hair… Everything was the same except that she didn't have long hair. It was still long till she had it tied in low ponytail but it was long enough to reach her backside. _'But what's with the flat chest?!'_ Sano just couldn't drop that disturbing thoughts.

Kaoru realized Sano was staring at his chest while still shaking his hand and he was getting really uncomfortable. "Erm.. what the fuck are you looking at?"

Kenshin tried not to laugh.

"Huh? What? Oh.. Sorry," Sano released Kaoru's hand. "I know girls nowadays are damn thin but I didn't realized they can get 'these' thin," Sano tried to emphasized Kaoru's chest with his hands without any physical contact.

Kaoru looked at Sano as if Sano was talking alien. "What the fuck are you talking about?! Look at me carefully! I'm a guy for god sake!" Kaoru reprimanded. Surely this was not the first time Kaoru received such comment but that didn't mean Kaoru could get use to be misunderstood to be of the female species. "Geez, Kenshin. You sure got a weird cousin. I think you need to take him to the optometrist since he is blind! Can't even differentiate between a female and a male." Kaoru dropped him bottom heavily on the sofa and folded his arms. He was really annoyed. If he had his way, he would punch that Sagara idiot.

For a moment, Sano felt that he was thrown out of this world. He was utterly speechless. He looked at Kenshin who was sitting comfortable at the armrest of the sofa and Kenshin nodded his head. Sano quickly pulled Kenshin into the kitchen and shut the kitchen door.

"Y-your master is-is a man?" Sano enquired uncertainly.

"No, Kaoru was a woman," Kenshin said leisurely.

"Phew… Thank god. For a moment I thought that you were gay and you fantasized your master to be a woman…" Sano wiped out the sweat from his forehead. "Wait a minute… Was?"

"She incarnated to this life as a male, that's all. No big deal. She is still who she is. She is still my Kaoru..." Kenshin explained with a smile.

"Wait…" Sano was interrupted before he could complete his sentence when Kaoru propped his head into the kitchen.

"Look guys, Kenshin. If your cousin is not comfortable with my presence, it is fine. I can go back to my apartment. No sweat," Kaoru offered casually like any young teenage boy.

"Of course not, don't be silly. Sano here is just discussing with me on some business matter. Isn't it right Sano?" Kenshin smiled sweetly.

"Y-yeah, no worries. I'm fine with you. Sorry about this Kaoru but could you leave us for a moment, I need to talk to Kenshin in private," Sano could already anticipate the upcoming problem.

"Yeah, Sure." Kaoru disappeared from the kitchen.

"Look Kenshin…"

"Sano I understand your concern but I'm a heresy, an immortal. I know not of a love between a man and a woman. I only know the love for my master, Kaoru. She is still who she is no matter in what form. The love that I know of is not as shallow as the mortal human. So it doesn't matter who or what is sitting outside the living area now. All that matters is inside that body is housing MY Kaoru's soul. Even if she is reincarnated into a dog I would still love her, embrace her. Nothing will change my love for Kaoru. Physically, she is just a man now. I can always use my magic to turn her into a female. No big deal. Alright? " Kenshin explained in a breathe.

Sano nodded quietly. He didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry man. I-I'm just…"

"There is no need to worry. Everything would be fine, now that I've found her." Kenshin assured. "Now, if you don't mind, this will be the end of this conversation. We need to get back to Kaoru before she starts to think that she is unwelcome in this house."

"Alright…" Sano sighed in defeat. He almost followed Kenshin's steps until something occurred to him. "Er… Kenshin. I think you should be referring Kaoru as 'he' and not 'she'," Sano pointed.

Kenshin turned around and glared at Sano.

"Alright. I get it! I get it!" Sano said, holding up his hands in the air.

XooooooooooXoooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooX

Kaoru sighed as he removed his head between the kitchen door and the door frame. He didn't like the idea of being imposing to someone else. He turned to look around the house. He knew Kenshin was well to do when he saw his car but now that he had seen Kenshin's house, he concluded that Kenshin was rich. No wonder Kenshin didn't have any problem taking care of him financially.

Kaoru walked back to the living area and something glaring caught his eyes. He turned to the source and found himself ogling at a Japanese sword. Like magnetic attraction, his feet moved on its own accord to the sword. He held out his hand and gripped the sword by the centre. It was heavy but he somehow felt excited about holding the sword in his hand. He drew the sword from its steel and stared at it in awe. The sword shone magnificently and Kaoru couldn't tear his eyes away from the deadly steel.

Acting on instinct, Kaoru dropped the sheath on the carpet to touch the sharp edge of the blade with his feather light finger. As if the sword was communicating with Kaoru, it shone brightly for a second, expressing its excitement being touched by Kaoru. The sword tore the skin on Kaoru's finger pad and blood was drawn out, trickling along the length of the sword. Instead of feeling pain, Kaoru was amazed how his blood would flow so nicely and slowly as if his blood was caressing the body of the sword.

Kenshin stood right outside of the kitchen door, trapping Sano in the kitchen as he watched Kaoru. He smirked. After a long moment, he walked to Kaoru and nonchalantly took the sword from Kaoru. Kaoru was taken aback by Kenshin sudden presence and apologized.

"It is alright. There are believes that says it is the sword that chooses its wielder and the meeting of sword and its wielder is all by act of fate," Kenshin said while sheathing the sword without wiping Kaoru's blood off it. "It is obvious that the sword wishes for you to be its master," Kenshin smiled earnestly and raised his bent index finger to stroke Kaoru's cheek.

Again, Kaoru was startled by Kenshin's action but couldn't find the strength to push Kenshin away.

"Come," Kenshin ushered Kaoru, "let's treat your wound before it gets infected."

Only then Kaoru remembered that he had a small wound on his finger. His wound didn't even sting. He gave a small a smile. Perhaps, what Kenshin said was true, the sword did like him.

Kenshin led Kaoru to Kaoru's room. Kenshin went into the attached bathroom and came out with a band aid. Kaoru watched silently as Kenshin peeled open the band aid and carefully covered Kaoru's wound. Kaoru felt weird with the entire atmosphere how Kenshin treating his minor wound. Kaoru even surprised himself when he made no attempt to do it himself. Why, he wondered.

"There, your wound is taken care of now," Kenshin smile. Unknown to Kaoru, the moment cotton material touched his finger pad, the cut had been completely re-sealed, leaving an unwounded surface. "I need to go out for a moment. It is alright if I leave you here with Sano?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kaoru answered. It was even stranger when Kaoru felt unusually comfortable being in the house. It felt as if he was where he really belonged.

"Good, I'll be back to make dinner. Meanwhile, make yourself comfortable and get familiar with the house." With that Kenshin left Kaoru alone in the room.

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooX

The nagging message was still ringing in his head. Kenshin was really pissed off. He had shut it out but somehow the message still managed to find ways into his head. He should have killed the bloody witch when he had the chance.

Walking into quiet alley, Kenshin suddenly stopped his footing. "What. Do. You. Want?" he asked the empty alley.

Opposite of his direction, a blurry figure slowly materialized and Kenshin could hear the clicking of heels walking towards him.

"Himura, why did you ignore my request?" Megumi appeared.

Kenshin scoffed. "You have the nerve of asking. I had called for you for three bloody millenniums and not once you honour my request. Now that I finally found her and all of a sudden you want to meet me?! No less from an arrogant bitch like yourself, I suppose. And oh whatever happened to your stupid horrid helmet? Ah… I see that you have gotten smarter in preventing me from looking into your heartless soul."

Megumi ignored Kenshin's sarcastic remark. "Are you planning to revive her?" she asked instead. However, she didn't wait for Kenshin to answer. "I suggest that you don't at this stage. She will not be happy to be awakened in the form that she is now. It would…"

"None of your business." Kenshin cut Megumi short. "You have no right to judge what is right or wrong for her. You allowed her to suffer alone for three thousand years! Where the hell were you when she needed you the most in those bloody vulnerable human form?!"

"And just who do you think she was suffering for?" Megumi hissed back.

"I have asked for your help to locate her. You knew very well of all her incarnation but you didn't want tell me where she was. It wasn't until what was left of her soul started to strengthen its ki that I finally found her. You! Did nothing to protect her nor allow me to protect her. I will not forgive you for mistreating Kaoru. The only reason I have not kill you is because Kaoru values your false pretense friendship. So, don't come telling what I can or cannot do for MY Kaoru. Don't give me a reason to change my mind and kill you." Kenshin turned his heel and began to walk away. He had wasted enough time. He should be home with Kaoru and not listening to some crap.

Megumi clenched her fist tightly as she trembled out of rage. _'I'm above him…I'm above him…'_ she kept chanting silently. In the instance she managed to calm herself, she voiced out, "You should realized by now, even with you power, you can't turn her current physical form into a female."

Kenshin was short of a breath to call for his sword and sliced Megumi into shreds. "And whose FAULT would that be?" he asked as calmly as possible, controlling his rising temper.

Megumi anticipated Kenshin to blame her for it. "Enishi knew of her plans. He realized why Kaoru wanted to die at his hands and he cursed her – she would be incarnated again and again into a male form. He will not allow a happy ending for the both of you. His curse act upon his resentment and anger towards her betrayal and it is not lifted or reversible by anyone other than Enishi himself. Enishi has not given up on Kaoru. If you are able to find her, so would he. It would be a matter of time before he finds the both you."

"So, be it. Let him find me. I have laid low for long enough. I believe it is time to settle the old scores," Kenshin said confidently.

"Do you think Kaoru's sacrifice and suffering for the past three thousand years is just to come to this conclusion – you meeting heads on with Enishi?!"

"I wasn't given a choice when all of you gang up on me to execute the plan. I've never agree to any of this. I, of all people understood clearly what she had sacrifices and I have obediently did as planned. But is this how it should turn out to be? Is this what she has sacrifice for? The truth is that the plan didn't work at all! So, it is time I take the lead now. I will not run or hide anymore. If you had told me much earlier where she was, you would have save her suffering because I am the only one who can protect her whereas you can't even do anything right for her," Kenshin hissed dangerously. "You have done enough damage so stay away from MY Kaoru. It is time for me to do some damage control."

Megumi snapped. "What makes you think your love for her is above everyone else? Don't you dare question my love for her! If… ONLY IF she didn't meet you evil demon, she wouldn't end up being so tragic! So stopping thinking so highly of yourself. You are the cause of her situation now!"

Megumi found her delicate neck being wrapped dangerously in Kenshin's sharp claws. Kenshin's bloody eyes arrowed right into hers. However, she didn't back down with the hatred for him in her eyes. Before Megumi knew it, he had released her.

"You will NEVER understand what 'love' is," was all Kenshin said before he disappeared.

Megumi stared at the spot before Kenshin vanished into thin air. She was trembling uncontrollably.

"Megumi, are you alright? I thought for a second he was really going to kill you," Kuno who had been hiding underground prior enquired.

"I'm fine. That demon is just intolerable!" Megumi screamed.

"Why didn't you explain to him the reason you did not see him or tell him where Kaoru was?"

"He sincerely hates me and the feeling is mutual. Regardless of what I say or do, he will only sees me as someone standing in between him and Kaoru, no different from how he perceive Enishi. And honestly I don't have to explain myself to be in his good book. I did the best for Kaoru, to keep her safe and away from those idiots - who self proclaimed how much they love her and ONLY they know what is best for her - until she has the strength to face them."

"Why didn't you tell him about her 'body'?"

Megumi momentarily looked at Kuno. "I don't want a war to start at my hands. Besides, it is not the time for Himura to know, yet. Sooner or later, he'll bound to find out and by then, I hope he would have more reasonable sense to think it through thoroughly. I believe Kaoru would agree with me on this."

XooooooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooX

Kaoru stared in awe as he looked at the colourful dishes displayed in front of her. Leaving aside whether or not it taste as good as it looked, how could the man sitting next to him cooked that many dishes - all of which was Kaoru's favourite - in such a short frame of time? Flabbergasted, he looked up at Kenshin and stared at him. "What are you? A super-chef or something? How the hell can the three of us to finish everything on the table?"

Sano laughed out loud.

Kenshin smiled as he answered. "I love to cook and I own a chain of restaurant. And don't you underestimate Sano's appetite. You should eat more as well. You are too skinny. "

Kaoru blushed when he remembered how Kenshin knew he was skinny. "So, you are renowned chef?" Kaoru asked changing the subject. The smells of the foods was enough to hint Kaoru.

This time Sano answered on behalf, "No money in the world would move Kenshin to cook for someone except those living under this house. You are lucky, kid. After eating Kenshin's home cooked food, you won't be able to feed on anything else."

"Feh! Ass-polisher…" Kaoru remarked and unsuspectingly throw a piece of food into his mouth.

"Just wait till you try them. You'll get addicted to it in no time…" Sano said softly.

Kaoru chewed the food and stopped for a moment, had his eyes wide open. All of a sudden, he shouted, "This is really good," and began to stuff his face while mumbling incoherent words.

Sano sent a mental note to Kenshin, _'This is what you have been waiting for, isn't it'_

Kenshin didn't answer Sano, instead, intimately watched Kaoru ate greedily.

By then time Kaoru decided to stop stuffing himself, the dishes on the table was almost cleared completely. Although it was annoying, he had a great time fighting on the table for food with Sano. He overate still he had to rely on the backrest of the chair to support his weight.

Kenshin asked, "Ready for dessert, Kaoru?"

"What?! There is more? Kenshin stopped torturing me already. My stomach is going to explode!" Kaoru said.

"I don't mind eating Kaoru's share," Sano offered but Kenshin completely ignored him.

"No! Talk to my fist if you touch my dessert," Kaoru quickly defended his dessert. Kaoru honestly couldn't eat anymore but somehow, he didn't want to miss the dessert made by Kenshin. By the time Kaoru finished his dessert, he was getting really sleepy and started to fall asleep while resting on the sofa.

Easily, Kenshin picked up Kaoru from the sofa to Kaoru's bedroom. Once Kenshin securely tugged Kaoru to bed, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

XooooooooooooXooooooooooooXoooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooX

In a dark room, only illuminated by the moonlight shone through the open window, everything else seemed peaceful and quiet with the occasion of the rippling sound of the see through curtain as the wind pushed itself into the room and settled in nicely. There was no one else except for the warm bundle on the bed in that room who automatically curled further to retain its warmth.

All of a sudden a dark figure appeared out of nowhere stood in near the foot of the bed. Clad in only a cotton pants, the figure eyes the bundle on the bed diligently. The exposed muscular chest of the figure rose and fell on a peaceful rhythm.

The figure moved away from the edge of the bed to stand beside bed, near the bundle. The bundle made a sound and the figure immediately bent down to check on the bundle. Feeling something or rather someone smoothing its forehead and its hair, the bundle gradually awakened from its slumber.

"Ken-Kenshin, wh-what…" Kaoru asked semi consciously. It was dark but somehow he knew it was Kenshin.

"Hush…" Kenshin cooed and he had his palm hovering over Koaru's eyes, "sleep…" With just a word, Kaoru fell back into slumber again. Kenshin smiled before he gently maneuvered Kaoru towards the center of the bed before entering into the cover with Kaoru.

Kenshin spooned Kaoru sideways into his arms. Kenshin breathed in the smell of Kaoru's hair and relaxed as the corner of his lips curled upwards. "I miss you so much," he whispered gently, planting a kiss on Kaoru's hair. He embraced Kaoru tighter in his arms. "How could you been so cruel to leave me for so long. Now, that I have found you, you'll never leave my sight again. I'll find way to revive you, complete you…" Kenshin rubbed his cheek against the back of Kaoru's head. "You belong to me, I will protect you…"

Unconsciously, Kaoru snuggled closer to Kenshin's warmth.

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooooX

**Author's note:**

I think this is my quickest update.

Thank you fellow readers who left reviews and shared with me their honest opinion. When I decided to write this story, I already knew I might be condemned and no one would be reading this story anymore but it didn't turn as bad as I thought which I'm very grateful. Thank you so much for your support.

I have wanted to reply individual's review but most questions are common and thought I'll do it at one go. I hope that I have answered most of reviewers' questions in this chapter. If I have not, I should have at least hinted where this story was going to. Otherwise, I have failed to deliver my message across. If you anymore question, please tell me because it sort of help me write the next chapter.

Will this story turn 'yaoi', someone asked. I honestly don't know what to answer. I like to think not and when I wrote the last scene of this chapter, maybe perhaps there is a little hint there. I do hope that this story does not turn out to be disgusting.

Sometimes I confused myself when I address Kaoru. In my head, like Kenshin, I still think of Kaoru as a 'she'. So, therefore depending who is referring to Kaoru, this story will be addressing Kaoru as both 'he' and 'she'. Does that sounds weird?

Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read. Leave me review ya?


	16. Of Heart & Soul Part 1

**Author's note:**

After a long thought of how to proceed, coupled with my hectic working life, I finally come out with the next chapter. A boring chapter I would say but I sort need to chapter to help me pick the mood of the story. Yes, I know I'm weird. Sometimes it is hard trying to juggle between what reader wants to read and what I want to write.

Before I forget, THANK YOU VERY MUCH to those who review the last chapter. At it keep me in a writing mood.

**Of Heart and Soul (Part I)**

'_It's my life… It's now or never... I ain't gonna live forever.. I just want to live while I'm alive…'_ It was still early in the morning but Kaoru's mobile phone started jamming Bon Jovi.

Kaoru squirmed around the bed like a worm, making whining noises as he involuntarily smiled contently. He sat up, hunching his back on his bed and not long after, he gave a good stretched like cat, sighing at happily. He hadn't had such a good night sleep for perhaps, the past eleven years. The earlier five years of his life doesn't really count as he doesn't have much collection of it. He had thought that his nightmare would continue haunt him further, now, that he was living under the same roof, sleeping just next door the object of his nightmare - Kenshin. Well, Kaoru had to admit he couldn't classify his repetitive dream as a nightmare. At least not until he realized his 'dream girl' was actually a man. Kaoru shivered in disgust at that thought. In reality, what disgust Kaoru the most was, deep down in his heart, he didn't really think dreaming of Kenshin for that many years was truly sickening. He felt his stomach twisted at that thought.

Kaoru excited his room and walked downstairs. Still yawning and scratching his stomach, he automatically headed straight to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Kenshin greeted as Kaoru entered.

"Morning." Kaoru answered and pulled a tall stool by the kitchen top.

"How did you sleep?" Kenshin asked while attending to the stove.

"Never better," Kaoru answered truthfully, smiling as he stretched out his arms, "I guess expansive bed really does makes a difference,"

Kenshin smirked slyly. Of course he knew the bed wasn't the reason why Kaoru had slept so soundly. Without Kaoru realizing, Kaoru's soul had been yearning to be close to Kenshin and Kaoru's dream had been a reflection of Kaoru's ache. Physically holding sleeping Kaoru close to him during the night was a safe way to close the gap between both of their unattended crave.

Kenshin turned around to face Kaoru and asked, "Ready for breakfast?"

Kaoru nodded joyfully.

All of a sudden, the kitchen door slammed open. "No one starts breakfast without me!" Sano came in announcing. Both Kenshin and Kaoru could not help but rolled theirs eyes.

While Kaoru was busy enjoying his breakfast, Kenshin said all of a sudden, "I'll drive you to school when you are ready to go."

Kaoru snapped his eyes wide open. "What?!" Realization just hit Kaoru. He didn't know how he should face his fellow classmate after what happened yesterday in the classroom – being hugged by a man and cried his heart out as if Yahiko had just died. "There is really no need for that. I can go to school on my own."

Kenshin smiled his signature smile and for some unknown reason, Kaoru knew of it implication – there would be no argument. "Kenshin, I'm serious. I can go to school on my own. I'm not a kid anymore." Kaoru would not admit defeat without a good fight.

"It is alright. I'm on my way to work anyway. So, it is really convenient for me to drop you off at school," Kenshin insisted.

"But…" Kaoru wanted to argue back but was cut short by Kenshin's warning.

"You better hurry up and finished your breakfast. You're going to be late to school."

Kaoru glanced at the clock in the kitchen. "Shit!" he swore and wipe clean his plate in a gulped.

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooX

Kaoru had insisted that Kenshin dropped him off a few blocks away from school and he would walk to school. However, Kenshin who was holding the steering wheel paid him no heed. Kenshin stopped the car right in front of the school main entrance. Kaoru blushed for he was too conscious of his fellows students thought of them.

Kenshin snapped Kaoru's out of his distress by greeting, "Have a good day. I'll come pick you up after school, alright?"

"What? No! I can go home on my own. You don't have to come pick me up. I'm not a five year old anymore. Besides, I'm going to my part time job after school."

"You don't have a job to go back to anymore" Kenshin answered back.

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday I went to your work place and told Mr. Nikai that you are quitting."

"WHAT? When?"

"When I left you home yesterday."

"Why the heck did you did that for? You have no right…"

"Kaoru," Kenshin's strong hard voice was enough to immediately quiet down Kaoru, "I'm your guardian now and I have every right to your well being."

"But…"

"No 'but'. You only live your youth once in this lifetime. When you reach adulthood, you will be thrown in the chaotic working hell for the rest of your life. Why waste your youth? You should enjoy being a teenager while you can. You should really take full advantage of me as your guardian – I'm loaded," Kenshin said it with a smirk and winked.

Kaoru sighed exasperatedly, "Kenshin…"

"No more arguments Kaoru. It has already been decided. Now hurry and leave. The school bell is going to off very soon. I'll come pick you up after school."

"Kenshin, I told you…"

"Too shy about it? Let's see… How about you come over to the restaurant after school? Here, there's the address," Kenshin suggested. "Bring your friend Yahiko and Tsubame with you."

Kaoru stared at the name card handed by Kenshin. All of a sudden, he didn't know how to response. His will to protest had mysteriously died down. "Erm… Alright."

"Good. I'll see you after school then."

"Bye," Kaoru said and got off the car. As he walked to the school, he wondered briefly how on earth Kenshin knew he had a part time job. He didn't remember ever mentioned it to Kenshin. However, as soon as the thought crossed him mind, it immediately disappeared with any further thought..

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooX

Kaoru was expecting students to whisper among themselves as he walked passed them but none of that happened. He wondered. Even Yahiko didn't ask much of what actually happened the day before. Everyone was acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened the day before. Kaoru rationalized perhaps he was being too paranoid of the whole issue with Kenshin.

During lunch, Tsubame took out two lunch boxes, intending to hand one box to Kaoru. However, she was disappointed when Kaoru had ready a lunch box sitting in front of him.

Kaoru explained. "I'm lucky Kenshin's a chef. He prepares all my meals. So, Tsubame you don't have to worry about bring me lunch anymore. Sorry to have trouble you in the past."

"It is alright. I don't mind. It makes no differences to prepare two lunch boxes or one. It is a good to know that Kenshin is caring for you well," Tsubame smiled forcefully, as she moved to put away one of lunch box.

'_How about making three?'_ Yahiko thought to himself.

"Wait Tsubame," Kenshin stopped Tsubame, "Give it. I'll eat them both," Kaoru smiled and took the lunch box from Tsubame. "No good for food to go to waste."

Yahiko wanted to offer himself at Tsubame's lunch box but Kaoru beat him to it. Anyhow, he couldn't bringing himself to open his mouth.

"What are you guys doing after school?" Kaoru asked. "I'm meeting Kenshin at his restaurant and Kenshin asked if you guys would like to come."

"Didn't you have to work today?" Tsubame asked.

"Not anymore…"

Both Yahiko and Tsubame were puzzled.

Kaoru explained in the simplest term that he could without having to say too much, "Since Kenshin is taking care of all my financials, there is no reason for part time job anymore."

Both Tsubame and Yahiko were silently surprised at Kaoru's statement. Kaoru was never one to succumb to anyone's control or willingly and easily accept any aid from anyone. Kaoru has always been independent and well known for his stubbornness. The mere fact that Kaoru had immediately moved in with a stranger whom he had only met within a few hours was too bizarre to given give thought let alone to be actually happening. Needless to say, both agreed to go with Kaoru after school. They were curious to over Kaoru's new guardian – Kenshin, who, perhaps the only person who would hold such command over their dearest friend.

After school, the three of them were walking towards the main gate of the school when it shocked Kaoru to find Sano leaning by a car - presumably his - across the road in his sunglasses, looking like a model posing for a photo shoot. Girls were giggling among themselves and wondered who the bad boy was waiting for.

"Yo! Kaoru!" Sano shouted across the road, waving madly.

Kaoru hurried to Sano. "Sano, what are you doing here?"

"Kenshin is worried about the little lost lamb," Sano explained as he took off his shades.

"Why is Kenshin treating me like a kid?" Kaoru sighed in defeat.

"Hey, Kenshin is a responsible guy and he just cares lots about you, kiddo," Sano said softly as he ruffled Kaoru's hair.

"I know." It sounded weird to agree with Sano when Kaoru had only known Kenshin for slightly more than twenty four hours.

"So, this is Yahiko and Tsubame, I presume?" Sano asked, pointing at the two.

Kaoru introduced them before Sano drove them to Kenshin's restaurant.

Sano stopped his car at a family restaurant. "This is one of Kenshin's strings of restaurants. He picked this restaurant as this is the nearest to your school." He explained as he leads them into the restaurant.

"Hello Sano. It has been a while," Tae, the restaurant manageress greeted. "So, which one of you two is Kaoru?" She scanned both Yahiko and Kaoru.

"He is." Sano pointed.

"Ahh…" Tae carefully studied Kaoru. She finally met the kid who her boss, Himura Kenshin was willing to cook for. Tae had been working for Kenshin to almost ten years but never once see her boss cooked in the kitchen of any of his restaurants. She suspected maybe this kid, Kaoru was Kenshin's long lost illegitimate kid. However, they bore no resemblance other than both were beautiful people though a little short change in the height division. Inwardly, she thought that God was indeed fair.

"Hey! You are here," Kenshin popped out from the kitchen in his clean white apron and a white cloth wrapping his head, covering his flaming red hair. "How's school today?"

"Good! How's yours?" Kaoru asked without thinking as he walked toward Kenshin, oblivious to everything else surrounding him. Yahiko and Tsubame were shocked at Kaoru's transformation. Kaoru resembled a wagging tail puppy throttling to its beloved owner with its saliva trailing its path.

"Great," Kenshin answered with a smile. His eyes lingered around Kaoru before he looked over Kaoru's shoulder to acknowledge the present of Yahiko and Tsubame. "Hello," he walked over to shake their hands, "I'm Kenshin, Kaoru's guardian. Welcome to restaurant. Have a seat and I'll grab you something to eat."

Both Yahiko and Tsubame immediately warmed up to Kenshin's hospitality. After having a hearty great meal, Yahiko and Tsubame took their leave together.

"Kenshin seemed like is pretty a nice guys, isn't he?" Tsubame said as Yahiko walked her home.

Yahiko nodded.

Tsubame was truly happy for Kaoru. She had never seen Kaoru displaying such joyful expression until that day. "I think Kenshin could give Kaoru a 'home'. Kaoru seems to be very comfortable around Kenshin."

Yahiko nodded again. He agreed with Tsubame but something didn't sit quite right with him.

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooX

"Sano, you go ahead first." Kenshin said as the three of them were ready to leave the restaurant. "I'll take Kaoru to Gensai's before we head home."

"Sure thing. See ya at home and don't be late for dinner." Sano left with a smile.

"Kenshin, where are we going?" Kaoru asked curiously. "Who is Gensai?".

Kenshin smiled, replying "I want to show you something."

"What it is?"

"You'll see." Kenshin smirked.

Kenshin drove Kaoru to the heart of the city. He turned off into the basement one of the many sky scrappers. They entered into the elevator after parking their car on a reserved spot.

"Where are we?" Kaoru asked.

"Himura Tower." Kenshin placed his palm on the scanner and pressed the tenth floor.

"I can read, Kenshin. I mean why are we here?"

"I told you I want to show you something." It was good as Kenshin not answering Kaoru's question, therefore, Kaoru refrained from asking any further questions and followed him quietly. It suddenly dawn to Kaoru that the building that they were in belongs to Kenshin.

The elevator door opened and an old man was already there to greet them. "Hello Kenshin and this must be Kaoru."

"Hi!" Kaoru greeted. He looked around the large hall was amazed by the articheture and design. It was contemporary and yet its decorative items were mostly of relic and ancient. The blend of the hall rather unique and he liked it already. He couldn't wait for Kenshin to show him whatever else the hall was exhibiting.

"Gensai Sensei, you may take your leave now. I can manage from here. Thank you for the hard work," Kenshin said.

Gensai nodded and bid his goodbye to both Kaoru and Kenshin.

"So, what it is that you wanted to show me?" Kaoru asked excitedly.

"I have travelled many places in the past and I collect items of interest as I go along. This hall holds all the treasures that I have come across so far. I thought it might be of interest to you," Kenshin explained.

"Wow! Look at this place! You must have been to many places," Kaoru said while admiring a weird but interesting looking teapot. "What is this?"

Kenshin smiled and gladly explained to Kaoru. It seemed that Kaoru had not changed the slightest. She was still as curious as ever. Kenshin took her touring around the hall, carefully taking the time to explain each exhibit.

After two hours, they had toured one tenth of the area. Kenshin allowed a soft laugh escaped from the corner of Kenshin's mouth as he picked up Kaoru's thoughts. '_Her appetite hasn't changed the slightest…'_ he mused to himself before he suggested, "Kaoru, let go home. It is getting late."

"Alright," Kaoru said with a little reluctance.

"Can you come back here anytime you want to. This entire building is open to you," Kenshin assured.

Kaoru beamed at him. "Cool! Let's go. I'm hungry."

The journey home was pretty silent. Kaoru was deep in his thought when Kenshin remarked all of a sudden, "I'll wash your hair tonight."

"What?!" Kaoru reckoned it to be a little too creepy when the intention of washing his hair just crossed his mind.

"I'll you wash you hair tonight," Kenshin repeated

"Huh? No. It is fine, Kenshin. I'm not a baby anymore. I can wash my own hair. I have been washing my own hair since… since I was born!"

"I'm a good masseur. I'll get you a good head massage?"

"No!"

Kaoru didn't know how but Kenshin ended up washing his hair after dinner. Kaoru finally understand how Kenshin managed to own a large corporate building. Persuasion and negotiation skills were essential traits of a successful businessman. And obviously Kenshin was one of them. Kaoru relaxed his shoulders, might as well enjoy having his hair being caressed.

'_Carressed?_' he thought. Why in the world would he used such description…?

Ever since Kenshin came to Kaoru's life, the expression of being surprised seemed to be an hourly event. Kenshin was right – he can bloody well give a good massage. Kaoru was entirely relaxed under Kenshin's ministration that he was dozing off. He felt Kenshin's firm and carefully digits as they buried themselves in mass of hair massaging his scalp.

Kaoru opened his eyes and saw Kenshin above him. He wasn't at all embarrassed being caught staring at Kenshin. Kenshin merely gave him an assuring smile.

"Kenshin, do you normally wash hair for people?"

"No, I don't."

"Then why are you keen on washing my hair?" Kaoru asked with a serious expression. In fact what he really wanted to ask was; why Kenshin was being so nice to him? Afterall, they hardly knew each other.

"Ah… that. Well, it is because you such young brat who couldn't wash hair properly and it started to smell. And I have a very sensitive nose. I like it clean."

"What?!" Kaoru wanted to sit up straight but was pushed back by Kenshin's elbow. "Am not! I'm clean my hair very well." He pouted.

Kenshin smirked.

Kaoru closed his eyes and stopped conversing. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked Kenshin to wash his hair. It gave him a very strange sense of familiarity.

After washing, Kenshin even took the liberty to blow dry Kaoru's hair. Kaoru surprised himself but obediently allowed Kenshin to freely do whatever he wanted. The more he gave thought to the matter, Kaoru realised Kenshin was the only person allowed to touch his mane so freely.

Kaoru saw Kenshin took a small antique wooden comb out from his pocket to comb. "Why are you using that comb in particular."

"Because it suits you."

"Huh? Kenshin you are creepy. Do you know that?"

"I have been told."

"Geez… You really are scary…." Although Kaoru said so, he wasn't even a tad scared of Kenshin. In comparison he was even more fearful of himself – how his uncharacteristic feelings surfaced honestly towards Kenshin – than Kenshin the Creepy. It was his nature to be constantly wary of people surrounding him but he felt openly at ease with Kenshin. For some unfathomable reason, he knew Kenshin would protectively cocoon him from any harm and believed that Kenshin would deliver every single promise made.

It surprised him again when the comb really wonder to his hair and emotion. It was very… soothing. He never felt so good having his hair combed until now. He felt oddly connected the comb. "Is this a magic comb or some sort which is why you are using it?" he couldn't help asking.

Kenshin laughed. "It is a secret."

Kaoru scoffed and continued enjoying the combing sensation.

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooX

It was night fall again and Kaoru laid deep in his sleep when Kenshin appeared out of thin air beside Kaoru's bed stand. Kenshin sat himself by Kaoru's bed and watched Kaoru sleep. He lifted his fingers to carefully brushed Kaoru's hair away from Kaoru's face. Slowly it trailed down to Kaoru's cheeks. Refusing to break contact, he softly caressed Kaoru's soft supple cheek. With a longing expression, he continued to observe Kaoru.

Kenshin was very well aware Kaoru getting confuse over its emotions. Kaoru didn't understand why he felt as ease with Kenshin as if they have known each other for very long. Kenshin knew his presence alone was rocking the boat. Nevertheless, Kenshin, for his own selfish reason, couldn't bring himself to let Kaoru go. They belong together. They were eternal lovers, soul mate made for each others. It didn't matter what form they were in because it wouldn't change their heart, their soul.

Kenshin sighed exasperatedly. Truly, he was at lost. He didn't know what to do. He realized sooner or later he was going to break his beloved Kaoru. But what other option did he had? Kaoru was just an average teen human with a stereotype human understanding. It was beyond Kaoru reasoning to understand what they really meant to each other. Kenshin couldn't tell Kaoru the truth about herself or their history together. Not yet. A teenage human Kaoru not be able to accept or believe it. What else can he do? What else?!- Kenshin screamed inwardly.

He hated to admit it but Megumi was right. He couldn't give Kaoru her original form. It was a dead end. He sympathetically and longingly looked at Kaoru's serene face as he thought of the pain that Kaoru would have to go through in the near future and his temper flared. He was so irate that he wanted kill someone, anyone.

Given a choice, he would have taken her place and bear all her pain but he couldn't. Just a day before he swore to Megumi he would protect Kaoru. Now he can't do anything for his only love, Kaoru. He can't protect her from herself. What else can he do for her?! He balled his fist tightly.

After a long while, Kenshin sighed in defeat before climbing into bed with Kaoru. Like the night before, he scooped Kaoru into his arms and buried his nose into Kaoru's hair. It is only time like this –when she was sound asleep - he can truthfully express himself. For the time being he could only hold her in the shadow, soothing both their aching souls. Contented, he closed his eyes and smiled boyishly. Whatever happens tomorrow, he will deal with it when it comes.

Sano walked past Kaoru's room and stopped at the door. Kenshin was in Kaoru's room. Staring at the solid wooden door, he sighed while shaking his head and walked away.

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooooXooooooooooooooXooooooooooooooooX

**Author's note:**

I hope that isn't too much of a disappointment.

Will start writing the next chapter tomorrow.

Thank you for reading and I really appreciate your feedback, be it good or bad.


End file.
